Tomber
by Louise Nargole
Summary: UA femslash HG/FD. Hermione est prof de fac,en couple avec Ron.Fleur,ancienne camarade de lycée détestée à l'époque s'inscrit dans un de ses cours en reprise d'études.Le jeu trouble d'attirance et de séduction qui se tisse entre elles met en péril le couple d'Hermione,si ce n'est toute sa vie.(suite et fin prochainement après longue interruption.)
1. La plume trempait dans l'encrier

Bien le bonjour. Ceci sera un slash YURI Hermione/Fleur dans un univers alternatif sans magie, paix à l'âme de Voldy et à celle de sa foutue guerre, ici tu n'existe pas mon coco.

J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères initiaux des personnages, mais il est évident qu'écrivant un UA, et en plus sur un couple pareil, il y aura forcément un peu de changement de personnalité, de out of character comme on dit. Ne m'en voulez pas pour ça, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la malheureuse (et talentueuse) J.K pour leur faire subir ma satanée invention usurpatrice, et ses personnages le valent bien je trouve, ils poussent à la réinvention sans cesse.

Un slash entre femmes, donc. Quelque chose d'aussi rare que de la neige au mois de juin. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup de lecteurs, un public composé majoritairement de filles hétéros préférant sans doute voire batifoler Harry et Drago dans la salle de bain des préfets, ha ! Je ne vous blâme pas du tout, moi aussi j'aime bien, si vous saviez ce que je m'envoie comme slash HP/DM à mes heures perdues vous n'en reviendrez pas. Enfin, peut être que si en fait, vous faites la même chose, ne vous cachez pas je vous aie vues, et que des rated M en plus, bande de vierges folles, comme dirait Rimbaud. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, j'ai voulu remédier à l'absence de yuri et concurrencer à mon très modeste niveau la surabondance de yaoi. Enjoy si vous le souhaitez. Sinon, y a le bouton « précédent » qui clignote, alors fuyez, fuyez !

**Titre :** Tomber

**Auteur :** Louise Nargole, anciennement Evanescente. Des années que j'ai pas foutu les pieds ici.. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai supprimé mes fics non achevées, car je ne les continuerais pas, depuis de trois à six ans qu'elles sont en plan, en même temps ça risque pas. J'ai laissé les complètes, car certains les apprécient, même si je n'écris plus pareil aujourd'hui. Je reviens donc sous une nouvelle identité, comme une renaissance au bout de tant d'années. Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé et apprécié mes fics à l'époque, j'ai tout laissé en plan sans finir mes trucs en cours et j'aurais pas dû, je mérite une punition extrême mais bref, tournons les violons et cessons le blabla, merci encore.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship. Cela étant, cette fic n'est pas uniquement centrée sur la romance, d'autres personnages entrent en compte. J'aurais voulu mettre General/Romance, mais comme le site s'obstine à refuser absolument de faire apparaître mon "General" j'ai mis "Friendship", histoire de signifier qu'il y a trop de personnages et que ceux qui espèrent un pur concentré de romance risquent de s'ennuyer. C'est aussi une fic longue, et une fic qui prend son temps, je prévois au grand minimum une douzaine de chapitres, sans doute davantage.

**Rating :** Rated R, stipulé interdit aux moins de 36 ans. On me murmure que ça n'existe plus. Et bien disons « M » alors. Donc, cette fic présente des relations homosexuelles explicites entre femmes, ainsi qu'une certaine violence (modérée, je vous rassure), et du langage grossier/vulgaire/argotique. Sans être une dark fic, ça n'est pas une fic mièvre, et d'autres thèmes adultes seront également abordés, en dehors de la sexualité. Rassurez vous, rien de plus trash que la vie elle même (je revendique d'ailleurs être en dessous de la réalité), mais si tout cela ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous recommande d'éviter ma fic. Ceci étant posé, cela sera mon seul avertissement sur le contenu, je me garderais bien d'en refaire un avant chaque chapitre susceptible de choquer, d'une part parce que je n'ai pas envie de ruiner tout le suspense de ma fic si tant est qu'il puisse y en avoir, et d'autre part parce que je fais partie des auteurs qui pensent que le rated M et la mention "slash/yuri" ont valeur d'avertissement suffisant, et que le WARNING en prime est totalement facultatif, les lecteurs intelligents ne cliquant pas sur des fics qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de lire, ça me semble être la base.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de J.K Rowling, au cas où un ermite isolé n'en aurait pas encore pris connaissance. Madame Rowling, ne me blâmez pas, je vous les rendrais à peine abîmés. A peine modifiés et à peine transportés ailleurs. Oh, à peine… Si peu, voyez vous. Je vous les rendrais aussi chastes et purs que la rosée du matin vers les hordes sataniques chantantes.

**Résumé :** UA. Hermione est prof de fac, en couple avec Ron, qui est employé de bureau et écrivain à ses heures perdues. Lorsque Fleur, une ancienne camarade de lycée devenue mannequin refait surface en s'inscrivant tout naturellement en licence de lettres avec Hermione pour chargée de TD, ça donne... Et bien, le bordel, sinon y a pas d'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : La plume trempait dans l'encrier<strong>

_- La plume trempait dans l'encrier _lut Hermione d'une voix calme. Mais non Ron, ça ne va pas du tout !

Le concerné leva les yeux de son journal qu'il lisait nerveusement pour se donner une contenance.

- Quoi ça ne va pas du tout ?

- Attends, on n'est plus au dix-neuvième siècle. _La plume trempait dans l'encrier,_ mais c'est bateau comme phrase ! C'est vu et revu ! Et en plus t'écris sur ordinateur, Ronald !

Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt, le journal en suspens.

- C'était pour introduire.

- C'est pas une bonne manière d'introduire. Il y a mieux. C'est comme dire que la lumière filtrait au travers des stores, ou que la forêt était noire et profonde, ça s'appelle un cliché littéraire.

- Un cliché littéraire ! répéta convulsivement un Ron scandalisé. Un cliché littéraire ! Parce que tu t'y connais, toi, en clichés littéraires !

- En l'occurrence, oui. lui rappela Hermione avec aplomb. Je ne disais cela que pour te conseiller.

Ron se renfrogna.

- Garde tes conseils. Tu n'es… Tu n'es personne pour juger le travail des autres.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai je suis juste ta femme. fit remarquer Hermione avec acidité.

Ron s'empourpra.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. s'excusa-t-il. Je… J'ai juste été vexé par ce que tu as dis.

Il semblait penaud. Mais les yeux d'Hermione étaient furibonds.

- Ronald Weasley. dit-elle d'une voix presque désincarnée. Si tu ne peux supporter la moindre critique sur tes écrits, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu change de vocation.

Et elle claqua la porte. Tout son corps tremblait. _Ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser… _Ses disputes avec Ronald étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus âpres. Au point qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi diable elle restait avec lui. Depuis deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami. Et quelque part, c'était bien le cas, et c'était même exactement ce qui s'était passé. Hermione avait les larmes amères. Oui, elle avait vraiment perdu Ron, pour de bon. Il n'y avait jamais eu de passion entre eux. Leur relation dans son âge d'or était une amitié sincère aussi forte qu'un amour romantique. Le problème étant qu'ils avaient confondu les deux. Et leurs joutes verbales passionnées du temps où ils étaient libres s'étaient figées et avaient muté en mornes et acerbes disputes conjugales.

Et puis, cela faisait mal à Hermione de le penser, mais elle n'aimait pas ce que Ron écrivait. Ca l'écorchait presque de le penser mais elle trouvait ça… mauvais. Oui, mauvais. Il avait raison dans un sens. Elle n'était pas une bonne critique. Elle était sa femme, nom de Dieu ! Elle était bien trop proche de lui pour lui donner un avis objectif ! Et voilà où tout cela les avait menés. Et voilà. Elle avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en s'installant avec Ron, son camarade d'université. Elle s'était « mise en ménage » car elle était arrivée à un moment de sa vie où elle avait eu besoin de sécurité, après plusieurs années seule dans un studio à vivoter de petits boulots et de flirts minables avec des garçons insignifiants en attendant de terminer ses études. Hermione avait eu peur de la solitude. Elle voulait vivre en couple, faire comme ils font.

Hélas, cette solitude honnie ! Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la retrouver aujourd'hui.

Ron lui en voulait terriblement d'être devenue professeur d'université alors que lui n'était qu'employé de bureau. C'était de sa faute, aussi, si il avait décidé de se la jouer poète maudit et d'arrêter ses études en se donnant de grands airs mélodramatiques sur le génie inné et le talent qui n'attend pas le travail. pensait Hermione avec un agacement croissant de jour en jour.

Hermione avait toujours été plus portée que Ron sur les études. Lui, il venait à la fac pour la forme, pour faire comme son frère Percy dont sa mère était si fière et qui était devenu prof de quelque chose à l'intitulé incompréhensible.

Ron avait quant à lui arrêté juste après la licence au plus grand désespoir de sa mère au début, mais Molly Weasley s'était finalement calmée et avait paru satisfaite lorsque son plus jeune fils avait trouvé un travail dans un bureau après une formation accélérée en comptabilité et un éloge condescendant du patron sur ses qualités d'écriture. Alors que Ron rentrait pour de bon dans la vie active et qu'Hermione continuait ses cours à l'université, il aurait été presque naturel qu'ils se perdent de vue.

Il n'en avait rien été. Leur amitié était solide, Ron, Hermione et leur meilleur ami Harry s'étaient tous trois connus au lycée et avaient pris la direction de la même université, un peu par mimétisme, tous en fac de lettres, glosant et singeant leurs camarades de lycée qui leur disaient que cela ne les mènerait à rien.

Harry avait abandonné dès la première année, ayant vite compris que ça n'était pas du tout sa voie et qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit universitaire. Il avait longtemps hésité à propos de son avenir et avait fini par s'orienter vers les carrières sociales et était aujourd'hui directeur adjoint d'un centre d'hébergement accueillant des adolescents en difficulté.

Au fond, Hermione était la seule à avoir vraiment continué, c'était une bien belle idée au départ que de rester soudés ensemble dans la même fac, mais tout amis qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas des clones. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher. Ou plutôt ça ne pouvait marcher que pour Hermione, la plus studieuse d'entre tous.

Elle était la seule dont la fac de lettres avait vraiment été la voie et elle était aujourd'hui à 28 ans chargée de divers TD de littérature anglaise et comparée pour élèves de licence et préparait une thèse sur Héléna Noctilien, une écrivain dont tout le monde se foutait éperdument et qui n'était que très récemment sortie des limbes de l'oubli, mais elle, elle ne s'en fichait pas, c'était le plus important.

Alors qu'elle continuait ses études et que Ron et Harry travaillaient chacun dans leurs domaines respectifs, ils continuaient tous trois à passer tout leur temps libre ensemble, Hermione allant jusqu'à négliger de nouvelles potentialités d'amitiés estudiantines pour entretenir ses deux amitiés lycéennes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry avait commencé à fréquenter Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. Ils s'étaient mariés au bout de deux ans de relation de couple plutôt stable. Une sorte de nausée avait grondé alors dans l'estomac d'Hermione, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que c'était trop rapide, et que si c'était ça la vie, elle s'y ennuierait.

Ron et elle étaient devenus presque gênés face au nouveau bonheur conjugal de leur ami. Le trio d'or avait quelque peu perdu de sa superbe. Ils étaient deux à tenir la chandelle, quel comble que cette configuration !

Alors, ils avaient commencé à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux dépassé les 25 ans, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu de relation stable, n'enchainant que des flirts à plus ou moins brève échéance. Ron commençait sérieusement à la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et ils s'étaient roulé un patin à l'arrière de la voiture d'Harry, et ensuite ils avaient fait l'amour juste à côté de la chambre de Molly et Arthur Weasley, alors que ceux-ci les accueillaient pour les vacances.

Ils s'étaient comme qui dirait mis en couple, mais Hermione avait toujours refusé de l'épouser. Ron voulait, mais pour elle, c'était tellement rapide ! Elle ne voulait pas faire la même chose qu'Harry et Ginny. Ce mimétisme l'écœurait. Et puis, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à elle-même, Hermione était contre le mariage. Pourtant, tout le monde se mariait autour d'elle.

Percy et Audrey.

Harry et Ginny.

George et Angelina.

Justin et Amanda.

Tout le monde.

Amis, anciens camarades de classe, famille, entourage, collègues de travail. Tout le monde. Tout le monde se mariait. Hermione n'en avait pas envie. Elle trouvait que vivre avec quelqu'un était bien suffisant. Elle voyait le mariage comme une lourde chaîne à traîner pour le restant de ses jours. De même, à l'âge ou nombre de femmes voyaient leurs ventres s'arrondir ou geignaient que ce ne soit pas le cas, Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'être mère. Les livres, le savoir, la connaissance, c'était toute sa vie. Elle avait écrit autrefois, et elle avait même gagné plusieurs concours de nouvelles, mais elle avait tout abandonné en se mettant avec Ron.

Car elle devait sans cesse s'occuper de Ron. Ron était immature. Ron était fragile. Ron écrivait. Et confusément, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce que Ron écrivait aujourd'hui était plus important que ce qu'elle-même écrivait autrefois. Parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de ce que son presque-mari ne se sente pas heureux. Coupable qu'il soit frustré de son travail d'employé de bureau et qu'il ne réussisse pas à finir un roman ni à surmonter les blocages qui l'empêchaient de proposer ses écrits à la publication. Coupable d'avoir réussi mieux que lui.

Hermione écrivait toujours un peu, bien sûr, de la non fiction, des écrits universitaires. Elle publiait certains articles dans des revues d'une scientificité littéraire docte et empesée. Mais elle avait laissé tomber la fiction, les nouvelles, les poèmes. Pour toujours. Et elle en était amère, elle le vivait comme un démon contenu dans le ventre.

Mais bordel, ce qu'écrivait Ron, c'était de la merde !

Elle éclata d'un rire franc entre ses larmes blanches. Cette simple pensée formulée lui donnait comme une envie de hurler de rire, de pisser de rire, de se convulser dans la chambre conjugale. Bien entendu, elle n'en fit rien et son éclat de rire mourût avec les quelques larmes qui lui restaient. Ron débarquerait dans la chambre d'un moment à l'autre, dès qu'il aurait digéré la vexation de ses remarques sur les clichés littéraires et qu'il aurait fini son journal.

Hermione avait beau aimer son travail à l'université et se supposer globalement heureuse, il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : son couple était un désastre.

* * *

><p>Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début. J'essaierais de commettre un chapitre par semaine pour ceuxcelles que ça intéresse. Au grand pire du pire, un toutes les deux semaines. Cordialement votre,

Evanescente/Louise Nargole


	2. Quinze ans, toujours

Bonsoir à toutes/s, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci aux quelques uns qui ont reviewé, j'annonce un rythme de publication hebdomadaire avec un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis. Bien entendu, il est possible que ce soit parfois légèrement différent, je ne m'engage pas à n'avoir jamais de retard par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu, c'est juste une indication.

Mais j'ai déjà la trame générale et je m'arrangerais pour avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance sur celui que je poste. Par exemple, là, le 3 est déjà écrit. Il ne sera là cependant que la semaine prochaine car d'ici là ça me laisse le temps de le corriger, de le peaufiner, de regarder un peu qui lit ma fic, qui reviewe, etc, et aussi d'écrire le 4 pour garder de l'avance et me faire un peu un rythme d'écriture perso qui me garantit de ne pas laisser la fic en plan. Ca me permet aussi de revoir le chapitre que je publie quand j'ai fini le suivant, de prendre du recul et de corriger les incohérences éventuelles. Ma trame tiendra ainsi davantage la route qu'en postant tout en cascade aussitôt écrit.

Je prévois une fic longue. Y a quasi pas de yuri longs en français, il faut bien que quelqu'un si colle, il en va de la dignité nationale face aux anglo-saxons, qui sont, il faut le dire, les champions des fics aux pairings improbables. (et les champions aussi du nombre de fics au mètre carré d'ailleurs)

J'en viens maintenant aux réponses aux reviews anonymes. (je continue de le faire ici car je vois franchement pas où d'autre : le site est mal fait sur ce coup là) :

Anonymous : Contente que le caractère d'Hermione te plaise. Merci de ton intérêt, j'espère relever un peu le niveau des Fleur/Hermione, même si je suis la première à reconnaître que la tâche n'est pas facile.

FTVS : Généralement on fait souffrir les personnages qu'on aime non ? Je n'en dis pas davantage ... Pour ce qui est de son caractère… Tu verras bien. Sachant qu'ayant 28 ans et vivant dans un UA, je trouve ça assez crédible qu'ils n'aient pas exactement le même caractère qu'à 17 ans avec Voldemort dans le coin. Les circonstances font les personnages, comme on dit… Tu dis que ça fait bizarre Hermione avec une fille, je crois bien que le yuri c'est comme pour le yaoi, c'est une question d'habitude. Les gens n'ont pas l'habitude parce qu'il y en a moins, je dirais. Au début tout le monde poussait des cris d'orfraie avec le yaoi, et ensuite les gens se sont habitués et maintenant tout le monde se rince l'œil sur des HP/DM, des Rogue/Dumbledore et que sais-je encore. Merci de ton intérêt en tous cas.

Avant de vous laisser lire (mais vous pouvez largement sauter mon blabla si ça vous chante, hein, je ne vous enchaîne pas !), petite remarque sur le côté OOC qu'on pourrait éventuellement me reprocher : je prends le parti de personnages OOC dans une certaine mesure, sachant que les personnages vivent dans un UA sans magie et sont beaucoup plus âgés que ceux de JKR (17 ans et 28 c'est pas pareil, on le sait ). Il m'a donc semblé pour le coup logique que leurs caractères s'adaptent à une situation qui n'est pas la même, l'âge en plus et Voldemort en moins. Néanmoins, c'est toujours les personnages d'Harry Potter et vous retrouverez aisément certains traits initiaux de leurs caractères, et je dirais que ce qui peut sembler OOC n'est même pas tant que ça de mon invention, c'est simplement des traits de caractère « en sommeil » peut exploités dans les bouquins, et que j'ai choisi de développer dans un univers alternatif.

Le chapitre 1 était un court chapitre d'introduction, je conçois qu'il ne donne pas grand-chose à voir et qu'il a dû être difficile pour vous de vous faire un avis là-dessus. Celui là est plus long et plante davantage le décor, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : Quinze ans, toujours<strong>

En cette fin d'après-midi du mois de mars, des torrents d'eau tombaient du ciel et s'écrasaient dans les rues de Londres. Les gens courraient en tous sens affublés de parapluies plus grands que leurs têtes et s'engouffraient d'un air sinistre dans les bouches de métro, quand ils ne s'agglutinaient pas tout autour des arrêts de bus, dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir caser leurs têtes sous des abris déjà surpeuplés.

Le vacarme des bus, des voitures, des klaxons et des ouvriers qui perforaient les rues rendaient le son de la pluie complètement inaudible, ce qui n'empêchait nullement les piétons de brailler « il pleut ! il pleut ! » dans l'oreille gauche de leurs voisins, comme une litanie universellement reprise et rendant communes toutes les conversations à plusieurs miles à la ronde.

Assis bien au chaud à l'abri du vacarme, Harry Potter pianotait distraitement sur son téléphone portable tout en buvant un café agrémenté d'une touche de lait.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on peut vous prendre la chaise ? lui demanda un homme corpulent en s'approchant de lui.

Harry sursauta et mit quelques instants à percevoir qu'on s'adressait à lui.

- Oh, non, je suis désolé, mais j'attends quelqu'un. Navré. répondit-il avec une certaine gêne avant de replonger dans la contemplation de son écran.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour débouler dans le café, les cheveux dégoulinants relevés en un chignon lâche, affublée d'un manteau long noir ainsi que d'un jean et de bottes plates répandant des traces d'eau à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle afficha un sourire forcé et s'installa devant Harry, sur la chaise précédemment convoitée.

- Salut. dit le jeune homme en rangeant son portable.

- Salut ! Désolée pour le retard. Un étudiant m'a tenu la jambe pendant près de dix minutes pour contester les remarques que j'avais mises sur son dernier devoir, quelle plaie d'être de consultation de copies d'examen un samedi ! Et en plus de ça j'ai raté le bus !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Et tu peux aussi rajouter qu'il pleut. dit-il. Depuis que je suis sorti de chez moi je m'amuse à compter le nombre de gens que j'entends le dire. Depuis ce matin, j'en suis à quatorze, enfin, je crois. Si tu t'y mets, ça fera quinze, et j'aime bien les chiffres ronds.

- Il pleut ! claironna Hermione, faisant se retourner la vieille dame de la table voisine, qui la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà, content ?

- Parfait, tu es parfaite. dit Harry. Vraiment cool, et de quinze! Tu prends quoi ?

- Un chocolat chaud.

- On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

- Tu m'as attendue longtemps ?

- Du tout, je viens d'arriver.

Hermione se débarrassa de son manteau détrempé, ramena une mèche de cheveux frisés derrière son oreille et entreprit d'entortiller son écharpe autour de sa chaise afin d'éviter que celle-ci ne tombe par terre.

- Je suis contente de te voir. dit-elle après un certain temps.

- Moi aussi je suis content. dit Harry. Ca fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vus. Comment va Ron ? Ca va bien faire un mois que j'ai pas de nouvelles, il répond jamais sur son portable, à se demander à quoi ça lui sert d'en avoir un.

Hermione soupira.

- Ron a quelques petits problèmes en ce moment, je dois dire qu'il est un peu déprimé, mais ça, je pense que tu le sais, c'est pas un scoop ! Appelle donc plutôt sur le fixe à la maison, Ron et son portable, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que c'est.

- Toujours ces histoires d'écriture qui n'avance pas et de travail emmerdant ? s'enquit Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça. répondit Hermione d'un ton sec en dissimulant à peine son agacement. Hier il m'a fait la gueule toute la soirée parce que j'ai osé lui dire que je n'aimais pas son début de roman. Alors que je ne veux que l'aider !

- Tu manque de tact, parfois, toi aussi. dit Harry. Mais bon, il faut reconnaître que lui il est complètement borné et qu'il n'accepte aucune remarque. Là-dessus moi je dis, 50-50 !

- Enfin, je suis sa compagne, ce qui suppose que je le connais mieux que personne, ce qui veut dire que je devrais pouvoir me passer avec lui du tact qu'on réserve aux inconnus, non ? se défendit Hermione, blessée qu'Harry ne la soutienne pas à cent pour cent.

- Tu as sûrement raison. concéda Harry. Ginny ne se prive pas pour me dire quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi et j'en chie pas un cake à chaque fois, c'est vrai, enfin… pas tout le temps on va dire. Mais tu le connais, Herm. Il me semble que tu t'es quand même mise avec lui en parfaite connaissance de cause, il a toujours eu un putain de caractère de cochon !

Hermione acquiesça. Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

- Parlons d'autre chose. cracha finalement la jeune femme d'un ton abrupt. Le taf, ça va ?

- Ecoute, plutôt bien. Anna est revenue de congé, donc on peut souffler un peu maintenant, et la sortie camping avec les jeunes s'organise plutôt tranquillement.

- Avec toute cette pluie, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir ! railla Hermione.

- Oh, ça va. dit Harry. Avec un peu de chance il pleuvra pas, et on se retrouvera avec une horde d'ados déchaînés nous faussant compagnie pour se livrer à des orgies cannabiques et sexuelles loin de nos regards indiscrets sous un soleil éclatant pendant tout le séjour ! ironisa-t-il.

- En voilà un qui aime son métier. remarqua Hermione avec une certaine acidité tandis que le serveur déposait une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant devant elle.

Harry la fixa d'un air soupçonneux, presque surpris.

- Herm ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment dire… Ca va si mal avec Ron ?

Hermione soupira. Malgré tous ses efforts pour parler d'autre chose, elle ne pouvait effectivement s'empêcher de tout ramener à Ron. Autant jouer franc jeu avec Harry. Contrairement à son compagnon qui avait souvent la capacité d'analyse psychologique d'une cuiller à café, Harry était bien souvent aussi perspicace qu'un radar dernier cri pour flasher les automobilistes lorsqu'il s'agissait de déceler ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau surmené d'Hermione.

- Oui, ça va mal avec Ron. consentit-elle donc à avouer.

- Merde. lâcha Harry, l'air sincèrement désolé. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était à ce point là.

- Ca va. dit Hermione. Ecoute, prends de ses nouvelles en appelant sur le fixe de la maison, d'accord ? Je crois que je ne lui suffis pas. Je crois qu'il a besoin de parler à un ami. Je crois que je ne peux pas être sa compagne et en même temps son amie. Je crois que…

- Je crois que tu devrais te détendre un peu et arrêter de culpabiliser pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable, OK ? compléta Harry.

Hermione s'enferma dans un silence buté et avala d'un seul coup une grande lampée de chocolat chaud qui lui brûla la gorge.

- C'est vrai quoi, continua Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il a décidé d'arrêter ses études, ni si il n'arrive pas à écrire, ni si son travail ne lui plait pas et… merde, ce n'est pas ta faute non plus si il a un sale caractère. Mais écoute, depuis qu'on le connaît il est comme ça, on ne le changera pas.

Hermione le regarda d'un air éberlué.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je t'ai rarement entendu dire du mal de Ron.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, je ne dis pas du mal de Ron, c'est mon meilleur pote. Je me permets de dire cela précisément parce que c'est mon meilleur pote. Ecoute, Ron, je le connais mieux que personne, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ne va pas le changer maintenant, déjà à l'époque du lycée il était complexé, jaloux de tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu te souviens quand Seamus est sorti avec Parvati ?

- Mais Ron n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Parvati ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Exactement, Ron se fichait complètement de Parvati, mais rien que le fait que Seamus réussisse à sortir avec une fille et lui non a suffit pour qu'il nous tire une tronche d'enterrement pendant toute la semaine qu'a duré cette aussi brève que passionnante idylle.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Putain…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, Harry, tu me fais rire.

- T'es trop sérieuse, Herm, tu vois, la preuve, tu te détends pas assez, on rappelle à ton bon souvenir la moindre connerie et ça suffit à te déclencher.

- Faut dire qu'on rigole pas tous les jours avec Ron.

- Pourtant au lycée et après vous rigoliez tout le temps. rappela Harry. Bon, vous vous engueuliez tout le temps aussi, déjà. Mais je croyais que c'était un mode de communication qui avait fait ses preuves entre vous.

- On s'engueulait pas pareil. C'étaient des meilleures engueulades avant. Avant c'était drôle. Maintenant c'est juste triste. Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix-huit heures. dit Harry. Ca commence à devenir bruyant ici, tu ne trouve pas ? Tu veux venir à la maison ?

- Pourquoi pas. approuva Hermione.

Ils se levèrent à l'unisson, ramassèrent leurs affaires et payèrent leurs consommations respectives. Dehors, les torrents d'eau s'étaient mués en un crachin désagréable.

- Pouah, il pleut des postillons d'Alberic Jones ! fit remarquer Harry en manquant de se faire renverser par un bus rouge à deux étages.

- Qui ça ?

- Un type avec qui je travaille. Vaut mieux pas lui parler de trop près.

- Fascinante image.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le métro et arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Harry après six stations et un changement de ligne. Harry tapa le code et ils montèrent.

- Ginny n'est pas là ? s'enquit Hermione, s'étonnant de voir Harry sortir des clés de sa poche.

- Non, elle finira tard ce soir. Elle est de garde à l'hôpital jusqu'à 22 heures, pour ça que ça m'arrange bien que tu viennes, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tourner en rond tout seul toute la soirée.

- Opportuniste. Je vais quand même prévenir Ron.

- Au cas où vous n'en seriez pas encore à vous entretuer, propose lui de venir, je vous invite à dîner, je n'ai pas envie de dîner seul non plus.

- Tu n'arrange pas ton cas ! lui fit remarquer Hermione en souriant. Bon, je vais lui proposer.

Harry la vit s'éloigner de quelques pas et sortir son portable de sa poche pour téléphoner à Ron alors qu'il mettait ses affaires sur le portemanteau et allait se laver les mains. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Hermione avait l'air contrariée.

- Alors ?

- Il dit qu'il veut pas venir, que ce soir il sort avec ses collègues de bureau, et que j'ai qu'à dîner avec toi si ça me chante.

- Et ça te chante ?

- Oui, ça me chante. Après tout, on est samedi soir et il est bon de se laisser un peu de liberté dans un couple. _Pour mieux se retrouver_, comme on dit dans les magazines de ma mère.

- Sauf que toi t'as pas vraiment envie de le retrouver, là, tout de suite, maintenant. lui fit remarquer Harry d'un air moqueur.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione avec une violence qui la surprit presque. Je… Je suis… Comment dire… En colère.

Harry joua un instant avec ses lunettes, pensif, avant de se lever pour aller mettre la table.

- C'est sur l'instant. Ca passera. Ca arrive dans tous les couples. continua Hermione. Ca me fera pas de mal de dîner avec toi ce soir, on s'expliquera demain avec Ron, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'engueulait. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Ben viens avec moi dans la cuisine, on va voir ça.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent alors dans une discussion aussi épique qu'enflammée à propos de l'opportunité de mélanger ou non des poivrons avec des patates, tout en agrémentant leur discours d'apologies enflammées de l'huile d'olive ou de l'huile d'arachide suivant le parti pris, puis ils décidèrent à la majorité la plus absolue de commander des pizzas.

- Faut dire qu'il y avait plus grand-chose. Va falloir aller en courses. marmonna Harry comme pour se justifier tandis qu'Hermione réprimait un fou rire.

- Pizza, ça me va !

- On dirait un slogan publicitaire, tu devrais te reconvertir.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Torturer de pauvres étudiants pendant des heures en leur expliquant pourquoi des poètes morts et dépressifs ont écrit que lorsqu'il fait nuit on ne voit rien, c'est le pire travail qu'on puisse imaginer.

- Mais tu aime ça.

- Malheureusement.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tes problèmes de clichés littéraires et toi avez besoin d'un petit remontant.

- Harry ! C'est pas vrai tu es infernal ! Enfin, on a passé l'âge, franchement, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai quinze ans. énonça Harry d'un ton docte en sortant des cigarettes, des feuilles à rouler, et un petit sachet d'herbe d'un tiroir minuscule qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de réviser ton brevet plutôt que de fumer des joints toute la journée ! l'apostropha Hermione en imitant la voix de Molly Weasley.

- Oui, Mère. dit-il en commençant à rouler le joint dont-il était question.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? lui demanda Hermione avec un air de reproche.

- Oh, mon collègue Mondigus, mais je crois que tu t'en doutais.

- A peine.

Sur ces belles paroles on sonna à la porte et Harry recouvrit tout son attirail d'un magazine tandis qu'Hermione allait ouvrir et réapparaissait quelques instants plus tard avec deux cartons de pizzas fumantes.

- T'as payé ? dit Harry. Attends, je vais voir si j'ai pas un billet qui traîne à te donner pour ma part.

- Laisse, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant pose-toi, et puis on mange ! trancha son amie.

Et ils le firent. Durant cet instant de plénitude où elle se délectait de sa pizza quatre fromages tout en écoutant Harry raconter ses conneries habituelles, Hermione parvint à se détendre et à ne plus penser à Ron. Harry but une bière, Hermione un thé à la menthe. Ils écoutèrent du rock anglais tout en mangeant des chips et Harry émit un rot sonore qui fit rire Hermione aux éclats après qu'elle eut fait semblant d'être outrée. C'est alors qu'Harry releva le magazine sous lequel il avait caché l'herbe une heure plus tôt, lors de l'arrivée du livreur de pizza.

- T'es sûre que ça ne te tente pas ? lui redemanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Un petit alors. soupira Hermione, vaincue. Léger.

Harry commença alors sans mot dire à rouler deux joints sur la table basse, chargeant davantage le sien que celui d'Hermione.

- Ne dis rien à Ginny, hein. recommanda Harry. Elle n'aime pas trop que je fume de ces trucs. Elle sait bien que j'en ai un peu de temps en temps, mais c'est pas son délire et je suis pour la paix des ménages. Enfin, au moins du mien, de ménage.

- Compte sur moi. le rassura Hermione en inspirant sa première taffe.

Elle toussa par manque d'habitude.

- Quel cliché littéraire. ironisa-t-elle au bout de la troisième bouffée.

Harry sourit.

- _Le soleil filtrait au travers des stores ? _proposa-t-il tout en fumant.

- Non.

_- John, ta mère est morte, dit le voisin. John reposa sa fourchette, sous le choc. Non, c'était impossible ! Maman ne pouvait pas être morte ! _surjoua Harry en prenant une voix de fausset suraigüe.

- Non, toujours pas.

- _Il l'embrassa tendrement et langoureusement tandis que la lumière filtrait au travers des stores ?_

- Non ! Toujours pas ! Arrête avec ta lumière et tes stores !

- Alors quoi alors ?

- _La plume trempait dans l'encrier._

- Ah ouais, d'accord, c'est pas terrible. T'as bien fait de lui faire la remarque. Y avait quand même franchement pas de quoi vous engueuler comme du poisson pourri pour ça, cependant.

- S'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, en voilà un cliché littéraire, monsieur le directeur adjoint de la maison des adolescents du soleil qui filtrait au travers des stores !

Harry recracha de l'eau dans sa serviette.

- Putain j'étais en train de boire !

- Je ne suis jamais drôle. dit Hermione d'un air lugubre pendant qu'Harry riait.

Les joints étaient finis, les pizzas avalées, et quelque part dans le haut parleur de la chaîne hi-fi, Trent Reznor gueulait qu'il contrôlait tout. Hermione ne partageait pas forcément tous les goûts musicaux d'Harry, mais en cette soirée douce amère, bercée par l'odeur de la fumée, par les vapeurs qui pulsaient dans sa tête et par les longs éclats de rire d'Harry, elle aurait bien consenti à écouter n'importe quoi. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à évoquer Neville Londubat glissant sur une peau de banane au milieu de la cour du lycée et la prof d'espagnol s'asseyant à côté de sa chaise – le rire clair d'Hermione ne l'ayant pas empêchée d'avoir 19 au contrôle – et puis Harry évoqua sans la moindre amertume le mémorable râteau qu'il s'était mangé lorsqu'il avait tenté d'inviter Cho Chang à danser lors de la fête du lycée. Ils riaient beaucoup, et la bestiole d'amertume qui gigotait sans cesse depuis quelque temps dans le ventre d'Hermione s'était calmée pour cette fois.

Un peu par désœuvrement alors que la soirée avançait, elle se prit à feuilleter le magazine de mode sous lequel Harry avait caché les joints un peu plus tôt.

- C'est Ginny qui lit ce torchon ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Lire, c'est un bien grand mot, il n'y a que des femmes à moitié nues là dedans. Non, c'est pas vraiment à elle, ça vient de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Parfois elle prend là bas une connerie ou deux pour s'occuper dans le métro quand elle rentre.

Hermione tourna distraitement les pages. Sur la plupart d'entre elles, s'étalaient des filles filiformes à la peau diaphane, pixellisées dans des robes futuristes, créatures de l'espace aux lèvres surgonflées à qui ne manquaient plus que des antennes de martien pour compléter le tableau. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes et moites de papier glacé étaient faites pour narguer, pour exciter le lecteur, de même que leurs seins saillants prêts à exploser dans leurs étaux de diverses couleurs, le plus souvent très vives et tape-à-l'œil.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et ferma un instant les yeux.

- Harry, dit-elle. Y a un visage dans ce torchon qui me dit quelque chose.

Elle lui montra la photo en pleine page d'une fille à la peau très blanche et aux cheveux d'un blond ondulé d'une clarté peu courante qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux d'un bleu de colorant fixaient l'objectif avec cet air provoquant que seuls les mannequins savent afficher sur commande.

- Pas étonnant, c'est Fleur Delacour. répondit simplement Harry en tirant sur ce qu'il restait de son cadavre de joint.

- Qui ça ? demanda Hermione qui voyait pourtant très bien.

- Tu te souviens de Fleur Delacour. énonça simplement Harry.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ah oui, ça me revient. La française qui était venue dans notre lycée pour six mois quand on était en première. Insupportable cette meuf, et d'une rare stupidité. Je m'en souviens très bien, maintenant que tu me le dis.

Elle reposa le magazine sur la table tandis qu'un sourire béat et rêveur s'affichait sur le visage d'Harry.

- Ce qu'elle était belle cette fille… soupira-t-il dans un nuage de fumée.

Hermione ne releva pas.

- Elle traînait avec Lavande, Parvati, et Cho. se souvint-elle. Les filles les populaires du lycée. Enfin, au moins de la classe. Parce que les filles encore plus populaires du lycée, mais qui n'étaient pas de la classe, elle se les était mises dans la poche ensuite. égrena-t-elle. Elle était invitée partout.

- Et nous on n'était invités nulle part ! railla Harry en pouffant de rire.

- Ca tu l'as dit, et ça ne m'a pas manqué, vu la bêtise de celles qui les organisaient les soirées, bon sang, ces filles étaient incapables de parler d'autre chose que de fringues et de garçons, et cette Fleur Delacour, ce qu'elle pouvait être hautaine et stupide, quand elle passait, elle me regardait toujours d'un air suffisant comme si j'étais un cafard sur le coin de sa table ! Insupportable.

- Hey, calme toi, c'est fini le lycée. tempéra Harry. Maintenant on a notre vie, on n'en a plus rien à foutre de tous ces ploucs qui nous persécutaient du temps où on était le trio infernal seul contre tous. Au mois Fleur, on n'aura pas eu longtemps à la supporter puisqu'elle n'est restée que six mois pour apprendre l'anglais et qu'ensuite elle est retournée dans son satané pays aux trois-cent fromages qui puent. D'ailleurs les rumeurs disent qu'elle a mené une vie d'enfer à sa famille d'accueil, qu'elle sortait sans autorisation, et qu'elle se tapait, comment dire… pas mal de monde, tout ça.

Hermione ferma les yeux en s'avachissant encore plus profondément dans le canapé d'Harry, si toutefois c'était possible.

- Dans tous les cas, moi aujourd'hui, je suis prof de fac, et elle, pute dans le torchon de Ginny. dit-elle mollement en baillant d'une voix presque chantante.

- Tu avais raison, Herm, je n'aurais pas dû te faire fumer, la preuve étant que tu deviens vulgaire.

- Tu oublie ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Harry ferma les yeux.

- N'en reparlons pas. Pas ce soir. Bon Dieu, Herm, tu es plus intelligente, et bien mieux qu'elle à tous points de vue. S'il te plaît, n'y pense plus.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un long moment.

- Planque ta beuh, ton épouse arrive ! lança-t-elle finalement d'un air surjoué de circonstance.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. La clef tournait en effet dans la serrure et ceci renforça leur hilarité de la manière la plus curieuse qui soit. Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent bientôt à se gondoler de rire sur le canapé, sans raison, juste comme ça, parce qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que personne, parce qu'ils avaient fumé, parce qu'ils se sentaient bien, parce que Fleur Delacour était aussi belle que stupide, et parce que planque ta beuh, ton épouse arrive.

Ginny avança dans le salon tout en enlevant son manteau, encore vêtue de sa blouse d'infirmière par-dessus ses vêtements.

- Harry ? Pourquoi tu ferme à clef quand t'es là ? Oh, tiens, bonjour Hermione ! Ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi, ça va, tout va bien ! dit-elle en souriant l'air de rien.

Ginny ne s'offusqua ni des restes d'herbe et de clopes qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon, ni des cartons à pizzas, ni de la présence d'Hermione. Elle se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Le goût ne me déplaît pas. diagnostiqua-t-elle en se relevant. Mais fais moi pas ça trop souvent s'il te plaît. Je ne tiens pas à te voir transformé en looser mou et sinistre, il y en a assez dans mon service, alors merci bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne fumerais qu'une fois par demi-lune.

- Harry, pas de fausses promesses, ça fait déjà beaucoup de lunes. intervint Hermione. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant que tu es là, Ginny. Je vais vous laisser à votre soirée, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Et puis, Ron doit m'attendre.

- Ciel, mon frère ! lança Ginny d'un ton théâtralement mélodramatique.

- Ton frère est allé faire la fête avec ses collègues de bureau.

- Bureau ! gueula Harry sans raison.

Hermione et lui repartirent alors dans une telle hilarité que le canapé manqua de basculer vers l'avant. Ginny d'abord interloquée s'assit avec eux en se blottissant contre Harry et se laissa porter par la vague de légèreté et de délires inconséquents qui s'abattait sur l'appartement. Il n'en fallut que très peu avant qu'elle ne se joigne à son tour aux éclats de rires des deux autres, ce qui lui fut salutaire après la journée épouvantable qu'elle venait de passer.

- Bon sang mais vous avez quel âge ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme entre deux hoquets tandis qu'Harry imitait une créature de son invention qu'il avait baptisée le Ronflak Cornu.

- Quinze ans. répondit Hermione les yeux étrangement brillants. Quinze ans, toujours.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui. A ce stade, des reviews me feraient grandement plaisir, sans avoir l'air de mendier bien sûr… (sourire angélique) A bientôt.<p>

Louise Nargole


	3. Gelée

Salut! Et de 3. Merci aux quelques revieweurs ainsi qu'à l'armée des lecteurs passifs qui me mettent en alert. Ce chapitre est froid comme le temps qu'il fait dehors, en ce moment on est tous un peu comme Harry dans le chapitre 2 qui compte le nombre de gens qui disent "il pleut", sauf que nous on compte le nombre de gens qui disent "il fait froid"...

**FTVS:** Merci, voilà la suite.

**Mina:** Merci de me donner ton avis, je suis contente que "mon" Harry te plaise. J'essaie de soigner les personnages secondaires et ça fait plaisir de voir quand ça plaît.

Bonne lecture, aujourd'hui dans ma grande mansuétude, je ne fais pas de note d'auteur de trois kilomètres de long, vous avez vu ça, quelle générosité.

* * *

><p><em>On dit qu'je suis né<em>

_Le jour le plus froid du monde_

_On dit qu'je suis né, avec le cœur gelé, on dirait même qu'on m'a porté_

_A bout de ventre_

_En haut de la colline_

_Qui surplombait la ville_

_Et ses clochers._

_DIONYSOS – Le jour le plus froid du monde_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : Gelée<strong>

Hermione aux yeux fatigués poussa la porte de son appartement, la tête lourde et les tempes bourdonnantes. Toutes lumières allumées, Ron l'attendait dans le salon.

- T'étais où ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

- Chez Harry et Ginny, où veux-tu que je sois ? répondit Hermione en un long soupir tout en accrochant son écharpe au porte-manteau.

- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il est presque minuit !

- Et alors, je croyais que t'étais sensé sortir je ne sais où avec tes collègues de travail.

- Pas sortir, juste manger.

- T'avais qu'à venir avec moi chez Harry. On t'a proposé, il me semble.

- Je n'en avais pas envie.

- Alors tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même.

Ron commença à élever la voix et à partir dans une grande envolée lyrico-culpabilisante sur la façon désastreuse dont elle se comportait, sur le fait qu'elle voyait sûrement d'autres hommes et qu'Harry et Ginny n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour le tromper, sur le fait qu'elle le critiquait tout le temps et qu'elle ne l'encourageait pas dans son travail, qu'elle l'avait laissé tout seul, et sur bien d'autres choses encore.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour calmer le démon qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ron s'était tu. Elle observa son visage dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et vit de grands cernes amplifiés par la lumière des néons, de beaux cheveux, une mine grisâtre, un air résigné, des yeux grands ouverts. Elle entreprit de se démaquiller et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses cheveux. _Ron est dépressif, c'est ma faute_, l'idée boomerang. Toute la joie de vivre qu'elle avait ressentie et exprimée lors de sa soirée avec Harry – puis avec Ginny, car elle était finalement restée un peu – s'était évaporée comme la fumée dans l'appartement de ses amis.

Elle commençait confusément à se rendre compte qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence de Ron. Que rien ne semblait pouvoir le rendre heureux. Qu'elle n'en faisait jamais assez. Et qu'il ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle plus que ça, le _comment s'est passé ta journée ?_ d'usage n'étant toujours prononcé que dans un seul sens.

Elle aimait Ron, pourtant. Elle avait toujours aimé Ron. Mais la vie de couple lui avait mis en lumière tous ces petits détails agaçants qu'elle supportait sans mal lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il fallait même reconnaître qu'il savait faire preuve d'une ingéniosité et d'une invention rare lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amplifier dans l'intimité les traits les plus déplaisants de son caractère. La frustration, la jalousie, l'insatisfaction et l'agressivité larvée minaient Ron de l'intérieur depuis un long moment déjà. Comme l'avait dit Harry, il avait toujours eu ce genre de tempérament. Il était jaloux des succès des autres, et particulièrement de ceux de sa compagne et de son meilleur ami.

Et c'est maintenant qu'Hermione s'en rendait compte. Mais elle devait l'aider, il était son compagnon, elle l'avait choisi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour ne pas surmonter ces difficultés. Tout irait pour le mieux lorsque Ron prendrait confiance en lui et évoluerait dans son travail, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Et puis, si Harry essayait de lui parler avec tact comme il l'avait promis, ça arrangerait peut être les choses…

Hermione s'agaça, tournant nerveusement sur elle-même dans les quelques mètres carrés qui composaient la salle de bains. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de mêler ses amis à ses affaires de couple. La pierre pesante qui s'était installée dans son estomac empoisonnait sa personnalité et lui faisait penser et raconter n'importe quoi. Peut être était-elle malade. Peut être qu'elle et Ron n'étaient-ils pas si mal assortis, finalement.

Elle tenta d'imaginer furtivement une vie sans lui. Elle n'y parvint pas, elle ne voyait que du vide, du noir. Du plus loin qu'elle remontait dans ses souvenirs d'adolescente et de jeune adulte, Ron avait toujours été présent. Harry aussi, bien sûr. Mais Harry, lui, ne lui empoisonnait pas l'existence. Sans doute parce qu'il ne vivait pas avec elle et qu'il est entendu que le passage à une situation de couple empoisonne parfois une amitié aussi sûrement qu'une dose d'arsenic dans une tasse à thé.

Mais était-ce toujours comme ça ? Lorsqu'elle regardait Harry et Ginny, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Tout mariés qu'ils étaient, ils avaient l'air de beaucoup moins se prendre la tête. Ginny n'avait pas fait de scène pour l'herbe, bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Elle aurait très bien pu exprimer le désir d'être tranquille et seule avec Harry après sa longue et éreintante journée de travail. Elle aurait très bien pu s'agacer de la présence d'Hermione chez elle à une heure si tardive, qui plus est en train de fumer avec son homme, de foutre un chantier pas possible dans sa maison et de manquer de renverser son canapé à force de rire sur des sujets de conversation qu'elle n'avait attrapés qu'en cours de route et qui n'étaient pas forcés de la faire marrer aussi.

Hermione était sûre que toutes ces réactions auraient été celles de Ron dans la situation où s'était trouvée sa sœur en rentrant ce soir là. La réaction de Ron. Pas celle de Ginny. Ginny était plus cool. Ginny semblait percevoir le couple autrement que comme un enfermement de l'autre.

Harry non plus ne passait pas son temps à la surveiller, à la restreindre et à lui faire des reproches. Elle allait où elle voulait et quand ça lui chantait sans rentrer la boule au ventre dans l'attente d'une scène inévitable, Harry faisait de même, et le ciel ne s'effondrait pas.

_Faire des concessions._ Expression étrangère à Ron. Et de plus en plus à Hermione, à mesure que son agacement croissait.

La lucidité d'Hermione était ce soir là doublée de la conviction personnelle que jamais elle n'arriverait à le quitter. Son monde s'effondrerait. Et puis, elle l'aimait quand même. Il est vrai d'une façon assez singulière, mais elle l'aimait.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et avisa le canapé. Ron y trônait toujours, figé. Il avait l'air malheureux. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa paresseusement, regard triste.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour dans leur lit, sans douceur, sans violence, sans passion, oubliant la dispute. Aucun d'eux n'en reparla, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Ron regrettait les choses aussitôt après les avoir dites, et sans doute s'était-il rendu compte un peu tard que ses reproches étaient sans fondement, mais il aurait sûrement préféré aller se pendre plutôt que de faire des excuses.

Hermione retira de cette étreinte un certain réconfort et un repos momentané de son esprit infernal. Et une tendresse, aussi. Une tendresse inouïe envers Ron, une tendresse à lui serrer le cœur et à lui arracher des larmes, non pas comme si il allait disparaître, mais plutôt comme si il avait déjà disparu, comme si elle ne serrait plus entre ses bras que du vide.

Pas plus de plaisir que ça, juste assez pour justifier l'acte. Ce n'était pas la faute de Ron. Depuis une période qu'elle ne datait pas, qui remontait à plusieurs mois, si ce n'était davantage, Hermione avait le corps froid. La pierre dans l'estomac et le démon d'angoisse semblaient grignoter chez elle la place d'ordinaire dévolue à la libido chez un être humain sain d'esprit.

Elle continuait pourtant d'initier des étreintes physiques, dans sa quête désespérée de continuer à partager quelque chose avec Ron, n'importe quoi, si ce n'était pas le sexe, ça aurait été autre chose, mais elle voulait désespérément continuer à partager quelque chose avec Ron. Et vu qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se parler... Son corps se réchauffait alors à peine à son contact, comme une petite flamme vacillante s'allumant puis s'éteignant aussitôt, comme si une force malveillante provenant du dehors l'avait gelée et continuait de souffler du froid sur leurs étreintes.

Le plus étrange étant qu'Hermione avait des désirs, même si elle se sentait désespérément froide, mais des désirs saugrenus, totalement coupés de la réalité, des désirs que ne suscitaient ni Ron, ni aucun autre homme, acteur charismatique ou inconnu du métro, non, rien de tout cela. Son désir était sans objet. Il se suffisait à lui-même et se réveillait parfois sans raison. Inassouvi. Froid, comme elle. Latent et sournois comme un serpent. Alors elle se soulageait rapidement avec sa main les rares fois où elle était seule, les pieds tendus loin du lit, le corps renversé en arrière, habillée, la main allant et venant dans son pantalon ou sous sa jupe, se mordant les lèvres, parfois avec de la musique, parfois en s'empoignant un sein de sa main libre en le serrant à s'en faire très mal, ce qui, en général, la faisait venir plus vite. Elle fermait rarement les yeux. En général, elle fixait la porte.

Ces plaisirs solitaires ne la calmaient que momentanément, l'alternance du froid et du vide. Le froid s'insinuait jusque dans ses jouissances tristes, l'esprit contrôlait tout, le corps se figeait dans la glace.

Ron bougea contre sa poitrine.

- J't'aime. grogna-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, bouleversée. Les grandes déclarations, c'était pas si souvent. Sans doute savait-il qu'il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner ces temps ci. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il avait des plis au front. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Hermione ne pouvait décidément s'empêcher de penser que tout ça, c'était sa faute, sa faute à elle.

Elle entremêla davantage leurs jambes et caressa distraitement les cheveux roux avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Moi aussi, Ron. dit-elle. Moi aussi.

**/****************/*************/*******************/**********************/*************************************/******************************/**

- Ce qu'il est important de savoir, c'est qu'avant cet auteur, la nuit n'avait été qu'un thème très mineur de la littérature occidentale, et très fortement dévalorisé. Avec le romantisme, principalement allemand, les poètes et artistes prennent conscience de la potentialité et de la polysémie de ce thème, et s'attachent à ébranler les vieux codes classiques.

On entendait le grattement silencieux des stylos et des touches de clavier.

- Bon, je suis navrée mais il va falloir vous accrocher pour aujourd'hui. On va être un peu obligés de faire un cours de type « magistral » pour rattraper le retard que nous avons pris, nous prendrons le temps de travailler davantage sur les œuvres la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez des questions, je suis disponible à la fin du cours. Donc, reprenons. Le passage qui suit immédiatement l'extrait insiste sur le cadre et la solitude nocturne qui favorise l'exaltation lyrique de la rêverie.

Emily Sanderson loucha sur l'ordinateur de son voisin de table :

_Correspondance de l'âme et du paysage, topique de la poésie romantique. Amitié qui tend à personnifier la glace. Analogie de la projection de la rêverie du poète sur la pellicule de glace. Enjeu méta poétique : l'extrait caractérise les spécificités de la rêverie lyrique du poète. L'enjeu sera de rendre la subtilité de la rêverie spontanée fonctionnant par association d'idées privilégiées par le pentamètre iambique._

Elle nota tout cela de façon sommaire et sténographique sur son bloc note, un peu ailleurs, se demandant si ce connard d'Arthur allait se décider oui ou non à répondre à son SMS. Elle laissait aller son regard par la fenêtre. De temps à autre, la voix du professeur Granger la ramenait sur Terre, et elle notait de plus belle.

A deux rangées de là, Dylan Marlew retranscrivait fiévreusement mot pour mot les paroles de Mrs Granger sur son ordinateur portable. De temps à autre, il sentait poindre une excitation en levant son regard sur les seins qu'il imaginait sous le chemisier blanc davantage qu'il ne les devinait. C'était son TD préféré. Pas uniquement à cause des seins, des jambes, et de la bouche de son professeur, non… Le professeur Granger était, certes, incroyablement sexy, mais elle était surtout passionnante. Dylan pouvait rester suspendu des heures à la destinée de vieux poètes morts dans leur vin et dans leurs mots pétris de vieille religion sordide à propos de la nature, des femmes, et du vin, pour changer. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait la technique, aussi, l'historiographie littéraire, l'analyse, la synthèse, et parfois le professeur Granger s'égarait totalement hors programme pour leur faire partager un point précis de linguistique ou d'histoire littéraire. Elle le réconciliait avec la fac de lettres, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son envie furieuse de faire sauter les boutons de son chemisier un par un avec ses dents, non, absolument pas.

Hermione poursuivait le fil de son discours, comme étrangère à elle-même. Le sujet qu'elle traitait, elle le connaissait. Elle le connaissait même si bien qu'elle arrivait à s'en détacher et à laisser ses mots flotter dans l'air tandis que ses étudiants tentaient désespérément de les attraper au vol comme si ils courraient après des papillons.

Ses propres mots étaient donc hors d'elle-même, ses pensées flottaient ailleurs, et par ce simple fait coupable, elle hésitait à réprimander Miss Sanderson qui commençait à lui échauffer sérieusement les oreilles à fixer toutes les deux minutes son téléphone portable sous sa table en pensant qu'elle ne la voyait pas.

Elle s'était au début réjouie de n'être que chargée de TD dans une petite salle de cours et de ne pas avoir à affronter des amphithéâtres pleins à craquer de jeunes gens impitoyables et à peine plus jeunes qu'elle, mais elle avait vite déchanté : moins il y avait de monde, plus c'était intimidant.

Et ce TD était l'un des plus vides dont elle avait la charge : seuls les étudiants qui ne pouvaient vraiment pas faire autrement s'inscrivaient pour le vendredi soir de 18 heures à 20 heures.

Elle veillait à faire des pauses dans son discours pour que ses étudiants aient le temps de noter. Ils étaient une dizaine à tout casser, davantage de filles que de garçons, quelques looks improbables, des visages dans l'ensemble plutôt fatigués. Elle-même avait parfois envie de faire autre chose le vendredi soir. Heureusement qu'il y avait Miss Williams pour lui poser sans cesse des questions et interrompre la monotonie du fil de son discours, sans quoi, elle aussi finirait par ressentir une envie irrépressible de pianoter sur son téléphone sous son bureau. Hermione aimait bien Miss Williams. Parfois en l'écoutant, elle avait l'impression de se revoir elle-même étant plus jeune.

Elle était justement en train de répondre à Miss Williams lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas trop tonitruant pour n'être qu'accidentel. La moitié de la classe sursauta, l'autre moitié se rendormit plus profondément encore, et Hermione regarda sa montre : 18h30.

- Vous êtes en retard. Entrez plus discrètement la prochaine fois. reprocha-t-elle à celle qui venait d'entrer.

- Excusez-moi. dit l'importune d'une voix claire.

C'est à ce moment seulement qu'Hermione leva les yeux du polycopié qu'elle fixait. Avant de voir une étudiante, elle vit une veste de trois-quarts cintrée rouge vif, des collants noirs et des bottes à talons. Vinrent ensuite une cascade de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ondulés d'une manière trop travaillée pour que ce soit naturel et ramenés négligemment par une pince à cheveux derrière des oreilles où brillaient deux anneaux dorés parfaitement identiques, et un sac à main noir.

_Pas une tenue pour aller en cours. _pensa Hermione en un jugement lapidaire tout en se donnant aussitôt l'impression d'être une vieille dame acariâtre.

Passé l'agacement d'avoir été interrompue en plein cours par une étudiante en retard qui ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie au premier abord, elle sembla se réveiller et balaya la salle du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Attendez, dit-elle. Il ne me semble pas que je vous connaisse. Vous venez bien pour un TD de littérature comparée de troisième année de licence, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. répondit l'inconnue d'une voix claire et posée, aigüe sans être insupportable. Je sais qu'on est en cours de semestre, avant j'étudiais par correspondance, car je travaille, mais maintenant je suis à Londres et je peux assister aux TD, alors j'ai été voir le secrétariat, et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais venir ici.

_Un fort accent français. _songea Hermione. _J'espère qu'elle n'arrive pas en cours d'année par je ne sais quel organisme d'étudiants étrangers, ils mettent un temps fou à envoyer tous les papiers, et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me coltiner l'administration cette semaine._

- Vous êtes vous présenté aux examens de tous vos précédents semestres, et avez-vous tout validé jusqu'à ce stade ? interrogea la professeure d'une voix emplie de lassitude.

- Oui.

- L'organisme avec qui vous avez pris vos cours par correspondance a-t-il un partenariat avec cette université ?

- Oui.

- Bon, d'accord, vous pouvez rester. abdiqua-t-elle. Allez vous asseoir, et tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois. J'irais voir le secrétariat la semaine prochaine, et je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Donnez moi juste votre nom, que je vous rajoute sur ma liste.

- Delacour, Fleur.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement et ses yeux croisèrent pour la première fois ceux de l'étudiante retardataire. Une nausée incommensurable la prit alors même qu'elle crut y lire une lueur insolente, railleuse et réminiscente. _Un regard provoquant que seuls les mannequins savaient afficher sur commande._

Elle nota en tremblant au stylo le nom au bas de sa liste et reprit son cours, rendormant les étudiants réveillés momentanément par l'échange entre les deux femmes, et réveillant ceux qui attendaient le cours et que l'interruption avait endormis.

**/***********************************************/*****************************************/***************************************************/**

**FLASH-BACK**

_Lycée de Little Whineghing, 1995_

Hermione Granger, quinze ans, cheveux broussailleux et dents proéminentes sortait des toilettes. Elle se dirigea calmement vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son reflet. La peur grandissait dans son ventre, et elle prit une dimension paralysante lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'elle vit par le biais du miroir arriver dans son dos Laurie MacCutcheon, Fleur Delacour et Linda Morlay.

- Tiens, Granger ! Alors, on ne suit pas ses deux grands amis jusque dans les toilettes des garçons ? railla Laurie en faisant couler l'eau du lavabo d'à côté.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se remémorant les paroles de sa mère :

_Répondre, c'est montrer sa faiblesse. Si tu montre que tu t'en fiches, elles arrêteront. _

Elle continua de se laver les mains en affectant un calme olympien, tentant de maîtriser sa peur. Laurie chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Linda et les trois filles pouffèrent de rire dans son dos. Linda lui envoya une giclée d'eau au visage.

- Hé ! Granger ! l'apostropha Linda. T'en as pas marre que tout le monde dise que t'es moche ? Et pourquoi tu réponds rien ? T'es une gogole ou quoi ? Ouais, je crois que c'est ça. Tout le monde dit que t'es une gogole.

Hermione ne répondit toujours rien, tentant de maîtriser les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle quitta calmement le lavabo et tenta de gagner la sortie des toilettes, mais les trois filles lui barrèrent le passage.

- Miss Gogole-je-sais-tout, fais-moi mes devoirs si tu veux sortir. lui ordonna Laurie.

- Non. lâcha Hermione.

- Non ?

-Non.

Furieuse, Laurie empoigna Hermione par les cheveux et lui plongea la tête dans le lavabo, aidée en cela par Linda, tandis que Fleur actionnait le robinet sous les rires des deux autres. Trempée, humiliée, maintenue la tête sous l'eau, Hermione seule contre trois tentait vainement de se dégager en criant. Sa tête avait cogné dans un bruit mat, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, elle n'aurait même pas une bosse, pas un bleu.

- Rat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! ricana Linda.

Hermione entendit le zip d'un sac, puis d'une trousse qu'on ouvre.

Et là, elle vit avec terreur Fleur Delacour s'approcher d'elle munie de ses ciseaux de classe.

- NON ! hurla Hermione en se débattant de plus belle, les larmes honteusement intarissables de ses joues se mêlant à l'eau du robinet.

Fleur fit cliqueter les ciseaux au dessus de sa tête, tout près de son oreille droite, et lui coupa d'un coup sec, à la base, une large mèche de cheveux. La rage décupla alors la force d'Hermione qui se dégagea d'un bond hors du lavabo, envoyant valdinguer les trois filles en arrière et se jetant sur Fleur, l'agrippant par le col et la jetant contre le mur.

- SALOPE ! hurla-t-elle les traits déformés par la rage. ESPECE DE SALE GROSSE MERDE, REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Elle gifla Fleur de toutes ses forces en pleurant face à sa large mèche de cheveux étalée sur le sol. Les deux autres ne riaient plus et Fleur ne répondit pas à son coup au visage, la fixant de ses yeux de marbre. Hermione sentait monter en elle une envie irrépressible de maculer de crachats ce visage trop parfait, mais elle ne le fit pas, toujours à cause des paroles de sa mère. Elle avait déjà honte des insultes. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Le démon de la rage et de la douleur transforme les gens les plus timides et les plus pacifiques en bêtes furieuses.

Elle lâcha Fleur. Fleur la lâcha. Le regard chocolat d'Hermione était noir de colère, de douleur, d'humiliation, ses cheveux et son visage étaient dégoulinants d'eau et de larmes, et un large épi pointait droit sur son crâne, vestige de la mèche coupée.

Un tel ravage effraya ses tortionnaires.

- Venez les filles. On s'en va. commanda Fleur de sa voix cristalline, parfaitement imperturbable, comme si jamais, jamais personne ne l'avait giflée.

La française et ses deux acolytes sortirent sans mot dire des toilettes des filles, laissant là Hermione, son visage déformé par la rage et les larmes, sa mèche de cheveux sacrifiée gisant sur le sol.

- Hermione ! Eh ho ! Hermione ?

La jeune femme sursauta. A la terrasse du café, Ginny, Ron et Harry la fixaient tous les trois d'un air interrogateur.

- Désolée, j'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit, j'étais dans mes pensées. marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Ginny.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Hermione crispa ses poings sous la table tandis que son chocolat chaud refroidissait. Devait-elle répondre ? Bon, après tout, c'était Ginny, elle n'allait pas la manger, et quant à Harry et à Ron, ils ne connaissaient de toute façon que trop bien les faits.

- Je pensais à cette ordure de Fleur Delacour et à sa bande de pouffiasses du lycée. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'elles m'ont fait subir ? Quand elles m'ont mis la tête sous l'eau et qu'elles m'ont coupé les cheveux ?

- Hermione. lui dit doucement Harry. C'était il y a plus de dix ans.

- Et alors quoi ? éructa-t-elle. Mes cheveux ont repoussé depuis, c'est ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. La semaine dernière je vois cette salope dans ton magazine, Ginny, et aujourd'hui la voilà qui débarque en plein dans mon cours, et en retard qui plus est, car madame la potiche fait des études de lettres, mais n'est pas capable de suivre la procédure normale et d'arriver en début d'année comme tout le monde.

- C'est pas de chance. maugréa Ron.

- Et une drôle de coïncidence. renchérit Harry.

- Pas tant que ça. objecta Ginny. Après tout, tu enseignes dans la fac la plus réputée de Londres, et Fleur a toujours été plus ou moins en transit entre Londres et Paris, il n'est pas si illogique que ça qu'elle fasse des études là bas.

- D'accord pour ma fac, mais pourquoi dans _mon_ cours ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Tu dis que ce TD est l'un de tes plus vides, l'administration n'a sûrement rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la caser là vu que les autres sont pleins à craquer.

- Ou bien cette pute a vu mon nom dans la liste des professeurs et a trouvé très drôle de s'inscrire dans le TD de « Mrs Granger » pour revenir telle un fantôme me tourmenter des années après.

- T'es parano. dit Ron.

- Sans doute. ironisa-t-elle.

- N'empêche que tu t'es défendue et elles ne t'ont plus jamais emmerdée après ça. tempéra Harry.

Hermione examina sa remarque un moment, pensive. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de voir les choses sous cet angle.

- Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir craché au visage, à l'époque. finit-elle par lâcher. Tout ça par peur d'être punie. Un comble. Elles n'ont jamais été punies, elles.

- Oublie tout ça, c'est du passé. Et puis, ça ne t'as jamais ressemblée de cracher sur les gens, et quelque part c'est tant mieux. jugea Harry.

- J'avais complètement oublié cette sale histoire jusqu'à ce que je la voie débarquer sans prévenir dans ma classe. Non mais vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir la supporter deux heures par semaine pendant plus de deux mois ? On n'est qu'en mars ! En mars ! Les cours, ça finit en juin je vous le rappelle, je ne supporterais jamais jusque là, ils sont dix, dans ce TD. Dix ! Impossible de l'éviter, ça n'est pas un amphithéâtre. C'est trop humiliant.

- Elle ne t'embêtera pas. C'est toi le professeur maintenant, après tout. Prends-le comme une revanche. Elle ne peut pas l'ouvrir dans ton cours. La fac, tu l'aime ou tu la quitte.

C'était toujours Harry qui parlait. Les autres se taisaient, la conversation devenant pesante. Hermione coupa court.

- Que disais-tu, Ginny, avant qu'on n'en vienne à cette poufiasse de Delacour et qu'on entame cette conversation dénuée de tout intérêt ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Oh, j'étais en train de vous dire qu'on est tous invités chez maman le week-end du 15 avril et bon, c'est dans un mois, mais je vous le dis maintenant.

- THE repas de famille. grinça Ron.

- Tu connais pas ta chance. fit remarquer Harry l'air de rien.

Ron émit un grognement. Un bref silence se fit. Il prit la peine d'avoir l'air vaguement désolé.

- Je vous emmène en voiture, Hermione et toi ? lui demanda Harry après quelques instants.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme si la décision lui était insurmontable.

- On veut bien. trancha Hermione. On devrait pouvoir y arriver à quatre dans ta voiture. Si on prend le train Ron et moi, on sera forcément en retard de toute façon, il n'y a qu'un bus toutes les quarante-cinq minutes de Little Whineging à Loutry Ste-Chapsoule , et il suffit qu'on le rate pour que Molly regarde son repas brûler. Tant qu'à y aller, autant faire les choses bien.

- OK, ça c'est réglé. dit Harry.

- Et je conduirais. décida Ginny. Je ne supporte pas ta manière d'aborder les virages en épingle qu'il y a partout lorsqu'on approche de chez ma mère.

- C'est ça, dis que je conduis mal. Hé, Hermione, genre, je conduis mal ! Franchement, je conduis mieux que la plupart des beaufs de cette ville, non?

Hermione n'écoutait plus.

Elle pensa d'un air maussade que si elle attendait une seule petite seconde de plus avant de boire son chocolat chaud une bonne fois pour toute, cette boisson allait finir par devenir complètement gelée.

Aussi gelée qu'elle.

* * *

><p>Et ça gèle aussi chez moi d'ailleurs. Des reviews me réchaufferaient bien davantage que mon radiateur défectueux. D'ailleurs, y aura pas de chapitre 4 tant qu'il y en aura pas minimum 292. J'déconne. Allez, avouez, vous m'avez crue. A la semaine prochaine. ^_^<p>

Louise Nargole


	4. Télévisuel ennui

Bonjour à toutes. (et à tous également, même si vous vous planquez je vous ai vus). Et de 4, ouf. Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce chapitre est chiant. Enfin, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera moins pénible pour vous à lire qu'il l'a été pour moi à écrire. Les autres se sont plutôt écrits tout seuls, pour celui là j'ai dû réfléchir un peu plus. (oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps de réfléchir, même si c'est une activité que je déplore fortement : pour vous dire toute la vérité je préfère manger des chips). Merci pour vos reviews.

**FTVS :** Contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre et heureuse de n'avoir pas trop mal réussi l'épisode Ron/Hermione. J'aime bien écrire les passages où ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce car j'ai une vision très claire de leur relation. Y a de quoi avoir la haine contre Fleur , je comprends… D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais prétendu que mes personnages étaient sympathiques, mais dis toi qu'elle a agi en groupe, ça n'excuse rien mais ça compte.

**Batuk :** Merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, c'est quelque chose qui fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

**Joan :** Merci à toi.

**Mina :** Haha, tu t'en doute bien, ça ne va pas être simple pour Hermione de se coltiner son ennemie de lycée en tant qu'enseignante. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Wave :** Alors on peut dire que c'était une jolie review pour quelqu'un qui déteste reviewer. A mon sens critiquer un écrit n'est pas forcément professionnel, il y a toujours une part de subjectivité dans la critique littéraire, et de même qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être doctorant en musicologie pour apprécier un concert, on peut très bien lire, donner son avis et dire ce qu'on a aimé ou pas aimé sans être forcément un professionnel de l'écriture. A partir du moment où en tant qu'auteur on accepte de montrer ses écrits à un public, aussi restreint soit-il, la part du jeu pour nous est d'accepter le fait d'avoir un retour. C'est même souvent ce qu'on recherche, histoire de voir comment nos écrits sont reçus et perçus par les gens, qui parfois d'ailleurs y voient des trucs qu'on n'aurait pas vus nous même et c'est ça qui est intéressant. Je suis donc contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu trouve mes personnages travaillés, même si je dois admettre que je ne fais pas vraiment d'effort pour les rendre forcément sympathiques. Merci, donc.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Télévisuel ennui<strong>

Hermione avait passé la journée à corriger des copies en buvant du café tiède et dégueulasse. Le mercredi, elle n'avait aucun cours, aussi profitait-elle que Ron soit au bureau pour se mettre à l'aise chez elle, pour étaler les copies sur la table, pour lire des bouquins de sciences, et globalement pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans avoir Ron dans les jambes.

Sa journée du lendemain était blindée, du même que celle du vendredi. Elle ne pouvait que profiter de cette accalmie dans sa semaine.

Quelle paix que d'être débarrassée de Ron ! Elle avait fait tourner le linge, enfin, son linge, laissant toutes les affaires sales de Ron sur le lit. C'était mesquin. Certes. Mais depuis le temps qu'il avait décidé de ne plus en glander une, il le méritait bien. La guerre était déclarée. Hermione avait pris le parti de devenir aussi désagréable que lui et de ne plus rien faire du tout dans l'appartement, à l'exception de la gestion de ses propres affaires. Ron avait fini par mettre les assiettes au lave-vaisselle, mais ne semblait toujours pas décidé à faire tourner son linge. De toute façon pour le peu qu'elle le touchait, il pouvait bien porter le même t-shirt dix fois de suite, c'est pas ça qui changerait la face des choses. Tant pis pour lui. Avant, pourtant, ils se débrouillaient bien. Chacun faisait sa part. Du temps où ça allait. Comme si ça avait été un jour. Après tout, si Ron se donnait tant de mal pour être insupportable, c'est bien parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire à sa manière. Ne plus rien faire dans l'appart, piquer des crises de jalousies monstrueuses, grogner, ne plus lui parler, tenter de la faire culpabiliser de chaque minute qu'elle s'accordait sans lui… Avait-il toujours été comme ça ? A se demander si il ne le faisait pas exprès, dans le but non avoué de provoquer une réaction chez elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle sourit sincèrement sans sarcasme alors qu'elle apposait le point final sur la dernière copie du tas.

L'arrivée de Fleur Delacour dans son TD de littérature lui avait fait un choc psychologique la réveillant de plusieurs mois de lourd abrutissement.

Voir entrer triomphalement son pire souvenir de lycée dans le dernier endroit auquel elle s'attendait à la voir l'avait comme réveillée de sa léthargie. Cette coïncidence ajoutée à la violence inouïe du souvenir l'avait submergée.

C'était comme si Fleur s'était soudain plantée en face d'elle avec ses bottes, son manteau rouge et son air de quinze ans et lui avait égrené stoïquement la vérité :

_Franchement, Granger, t'es pitoyable. Tu as vingt-huit ans, et tu vis comme si tu en avais soixante. Tu vis avec un type que tu n'aime pas, dans un appartement que tu n'aime pas. Tu appréhende de rentrer chez toi le soir. Vous ne vous parlez plus que pour vous disputer, et les très rares fois où vous couchez ensemble, c'est pour éviter de parler d'une dispute, ou par le tacite et écœurant devoir conjugal que vous vous êtes fixés tous les deux dans vos deux têtes de médiocres. Tu as peu de vrais amis en dehors de ceux du lycée. Harry, Harry, Harry, il est marié maintenant ton Harry. Crois-tu qu'il ait tant de temps que cela à te consacrer ? Et tes collègues, ils t'ennuient, n'est-ce pas ? Pitoyable. Ta vie me fait bailler d'ennui rien qu'à te regarder. Ca se voit tellement que tu t'emmerde à crever sur ton autoroute de vieillesse précoce que je peux à peine te regarder sans m'endormir sur ma table. Mais comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ? Comment fais-tu pour te supporter ?_

Voilà ce qu'elle avait presque pu sentir Fleur lui dire, vendredi dernier, alors même que celle-ci n'avait pas dégoisé le moindre mot passé leur échange sur les considérations administratives d'usage, s'étant contentée de jouer l'étudiante lambda avant de partir comme tout le monde sans dire au revoir. Ca avait scié Hermione. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce que Fleur vienne la voir à la fin du cours. Peut être pour lui dire quelque chose sur le lycée, une telle coïncidence, c'était tout de même incroyable, il y avait à en dire.

Mais au fond, Hermione savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, et que c'était exactement pour cette raison que Fleur n'était pas venue la voir à la fin du cours. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? _Salut, quelle coïncidence. Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Heu, ouais, d'accord t'es prof. Sinon, tes cheveux ont repoussé ? En douze ans, ça va, ça pousse vite. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis salut, on ne se détestait même pas. Je te méprisais juste, et tu me détestais uniquement par réaction à mon mépris, alors voilà, ça ne justifie même pas un salut. Surtout douze ans après, franchement, ça a aussi peu d'intérêt qu'une réunion d'anciens élèves. Ce que tu m'ennuie Granger ! Tout en toi, de l'intégralité de ta personne au plus petit pore de ta peau n'est qu'un gigantesque, maussade et lamentable ennui. _

Elle souriait toujours. Jaune. D'une manière étrange, elle en venait à appréhender le vendredi. Elle avait honte. Elle avait vécu une telle humiliation douze ans plus tôt qu'elle en était venue à se soucier beaucoup trop de ce que son ancienne persécutrice pensait d'elle. Lorsque Fleur était entrée, et surtout, lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnue, passé l'ébahissement initial, Hermione avait eu honte d'être mal habillée et d'avoir des cernes sous les yeux. Alors que Fleur, elle, était exactement comme sur la photo de papier glacé du magazine de Ginny.

Vous parlez d'une revanche.

Toujours est-il que ce choc des contrastes, que cette confrontation qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé, que tout cela, et bien, ça l'avait réveillée et mise en face de la réalité : elle ne se sentait pas en position de force ou de revanche face à Fleur, même en étant son professeur, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans sa vie et ne pouvait donc pas lui jeter à la tête : _voilà ce que je suis devenue !_

Et la flamboyance du manteau rouge l'avait mise en face, d'abord de l'humiliation du souvenir, puis de la médiocrité de sa vie, et c'était alors comme si elle voyait clair en elle-même d'un seul coup. Comme si elle admettait enfin la vérité qu'elle refusait de voir en face depuis près d'un an.

Ron et elle devaient avoir une sérieuse conversation, et c'était le moment pour elle de décider si elle envisageait de le quitter ou non. Il fallait qu'elle se donne le temps de la réflexion, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà sa réponse.

Elle fit tourner le lave-vaisselle et alla se faire couler un bain. Elle en sortit beaucoup trop tôt, agacée. C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour rentrer du travail. Elle le laissa un moment, le temps qu'il arrive et pose ses clés et ses affaires, et attendit qu'il aille s'avachir devant la télé comme à son habitude pour aller le retrouver dans le salon.

- Ron, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Ron changea de chaîne.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Eteins la télé s'il te plaît.

Ron grogna.

- Mais je regarde ! Je viens juste de rentrer du taf, j'ai le droit de me détendre à la fin ! Mais vas-y, tu peux parler.

Hermione soupira, déjà exaspérée, et se contenta d'attraper elle-même la télécommande pour couper le volume. Ron commençait déjà à protester, et elle sut alors tout de suite que cette conversation serait un échec. Toutes les phrases qu'elle avait minutieusement préparées dans sa tête s'évanouissaient et ne restait plus que du vide.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle avec le sursaut du désespoir. Franchement, tu trouve que ça va bien entre nous ?

Et voilà. Une pierre dans le lac. C'était dit.

Ron eut ce haussement d'épaule nerveux et machinal qui le caractérisait et, détournant à peine son regard de la télé, il eut cette réponse vide, morne et machinale:

- Ca n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu refuse de te marier avec moi.

Cette phrase figea Hermione et la vida de toute substance en un seul instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ron devait réagir, protester, éteindre la télé ! C'était foutu. Foutu. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ron… Je veux te quitter. dit-elle faiblement en tentant de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'affluer, orage retenu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il sembla enfin réagir, bondissant et se retournant vers elle.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu veux me quitter ? Il y a un autre homme, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, et cela dérouta Ron.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? réagit-il enfin. Enfin, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il éteignit la télé.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre homme. finit par lâcher Hermione avec une telle pénibilité qu'il lui sembla qu'elle allait vomir.

Ron la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre homme, personne. Je te parle juste de nous, là, uniquement de nous. Je ne crois plus en notre couple, Ron, faut qu'on se le dise, ça ne fonctionne plus. Ca n'a jamais fonctionné. Je t'aime tellement, je regrette tellement le temps où on était amis. Mais ça ne marche pas.

- Amis ? répéta Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. avoua Hermione. Je regrette d'avoir perdu ton amitié, car on s'entendait beaucoup mieux avant en tant qu'amis. Parce que le couple a tué notre relation, parce qu'on ne s'entend pas, parce que ça n'a jamais marché, et parce que ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre alors qu'on ne se fait que du mal. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, comme Harry et Ginny. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision aussi importante alors que ça ne va pas dans le couple, alors que tu n'es pas bien, alors que je ne suis pas bien. Je ne peux pas.

Silence mortel, vide et glacial.

- Mais enfin Ron, dis quelque chose ! explosa Hermione en pleurant. Tu as quelque chose à en dire ? T'as une autre solution à proposer ?

- Non. cracha Ron. Non, j'ai aucune solution à proposer. Tu me mets dehors, c'est ça ?

- Mais enfin Ron, ne soit pas si puéril ! Personne ne met personne dehors, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, écoute moi ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Tu ne peux pas me quitter. finit par lâcher Ron.

- Et POURQUOI ?

- Parce que dans un mois, le week-end du 15, on va manger chez ma mère.

Hermione regarda ailleurs.

- Je reste ici un moment, ne précipitons pas les choses. Garde la chambre, je prends la chambre d'amis. Pour ta mère, on change rien, on ira ensemble. Écoutes, puisque tu ne semble pas contester plus que ça ma décision, commençons par faire chambre à part et réfléchissons chacun de notre côté à une solution. lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc.

Elle attendit un court moment une réponse ou une réaction de la part de Ron, par respect, ou par politesse, ou dans l'attente d'un sursaut. Devant l'absence d'autre chose que du vide, elle s'enfuit brusquement, la situation atteignant pour elle largement les limites du supportable.

Elle s'enferma dans la chambre d'amis. Il s'agissait simplement d'un canapé déplié, sans charme, à la couverture beige, les murs jaunes, du parquet, pas de déco. Elle sanglota une partie de la nuit comme une adolescente, pendant que dans le salon, Ron se servait un whisky sans glace et donnait un coup de poing dans la table basse.

Il n'alla pas la voir. Elle n'alla pas le voir. Pas qu'ils se fichaient l'un de l'autre, bien loin de là, mais simplement parce qu'entre eux, la communication était irrémédiablement rompue, et ce depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit réparable.

Ron devant la télé hésita jusqu'à trois heures du matin entre les clips de rap et les documentaires animaliers, avant d'aller se coucher dans _sa_, et non plus _leur _chambre. Il se leva à six heures pour partir au bureau avec une heure d'avance, sans déjeuner. Hermione partit à la fac un peu plus tard dans la matinée, la mort dans l'âme, ne supportant désormais plus l'appartement sans la présence de Ron, et ne supportant plus davantage la présence douloureuse de Ron dans l'appartement. Elle but quatre cafés, alla pisser autant de fois, et elle prétexta même en plein cours des documents à aller chercher au secrétariat pour sortir de la salle de classe et aller pleurer un court instant dans les toilettes, de peur de craquer devant ses étudiants.

On était lundi. La semaine allait être longue.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, et une fois qu'elle eut pleuré des heures entières jusqu'à l'épuisement, ça alla un peu mieux. Il y avait un deuil important à faire, c'était certain, et ça n'allait pas se faire en un jour, mais elle commença à entrevoir de plus en plus clairement qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et que le deuil en question était en grande partie déjà fait. Et que ça avait pris plus d'un an. Oui, sur deux ans de vie commune avec Ron, elle avait passé toute la dernière année à faire le deuil de la relation, jusqu'à ce jour récent, où elle avait enfin trouvé en elle la force de le quitter. Et malgré l'inévitable douleur de la perte, plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione se sentait ferme et résolue, et plus elle sentait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur la décision.

D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avait été dans la chambre de l'autre pour quémander une soi-disant dernière nuit. Leur relation n'était pas très charnelle de toute façon, leurs corps ne s'entendaient pas tant que ça, et le côté passionnel qu'il y avait sans doute à un certain niveau dans leur relation ne s'exprimait plus que par les disputes et les petites mesquineries de l'un ou de l'autre, pas par le sexe, ni même pas les câlins ou par un semblant de communication un tant soi peu sereine.

Les images qu'elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle pensait à lui étaient les images du Ron vivant, blagueur, moqueur, rieur, de l'époque du lycée, l'époque des disputes heureuses. Ces images se superposaient à celles des pires souvenirs de sa vie de couple et du Ron d'aujourd'hui vieilli avant l'âge, sans force, sans répartie ni capacité de décision, enfoncé dans sa déprime et avachi devant la télé.

Non. Fallait pas revenir. Aller de l'avant. Cependant, continuer à partager le même appartement se faisait un peu plus douloureux chaque jour, et elle commença à entrevoir qu'il fallait trouver une solution. Qu'il fallait qu'_elle _trouve une solution. Ron ne l'aiderait pas, dans l'état de prostration où il était plus que jamais plongé depuis deux semaines qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensemble.

Partir. Elle lui laisserait tout, elle ne voulait pas batailler pour trois pauvres meubles, elle lui laisserait l'appartement. C'était à elle de s'en aller, de tout lâcher, de disparaître, elle lui devait au moins ça. Mais ça ne se faisait pas comme ça. Elle se donna comme date butoir le repas de famille chez les parents Weasley, auquel, de toute façon, elle irait avec Ron comme prévu avant de prendre la moindre décision définitive.

Ni Ron, ni elle-même n'avaient parlé à qui que ce soit de leur « rupture ». C'était comme un ultime secret entre eux. Harry et Ginny ne savaient rien, et encore moins Molly ni aucun membre de la famille Weasley. Quant aux propres parents d'Hermione, ils habitaient loin et elle les voyait rarement, alors l'idée de leur téléphoner pour leur annoncer ce genre de chose ne risquait pas de lui traverser l'esprit.

La famille Weasley était un peu sa famille de cœur et elle éprouvait une douleur sourde et latente à l'idée qu'elle pouvait les perdre. Cette douleur supplémentaire renforçait paradoxalement sa décision et la confortait dans ses nouvelles certitudes : si elle prenait le risque de rompre avec Ron au risque de perdre d'autres personnes chères à son cœur et de mettre toute sa vie sociale et tout son confort de vie complètement sens dessus dessous, c'était qu'elle en était rendue à un point où elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

Le vendredi arriva cette fois avec soulagement tant Hermione était pressée de finir sa semaine. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu débarquer Fleur Delacour dans son TD, et à peu près le même temps moins quelques jours s'était écoulé depuis sa rupture avec Ron. C'est dire si elle avait l'impression d'aller de calamité en calamité. En plus de souffrir d'insomnies et de ne plus tenir debout, elle allait devoir supporter de voir son pire cauchemar de lycée assise en face d'elle pendant deux heures consécutives pour la troisième fois, et cela tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas la dernière, et que ce serait comme ça une fois par semaine jusqu'au moins de juin. Et on entamait à peine le mois d'avril. Hermione, en plus de s'angoisser à propos de son futur lointain, n'avait pas fini de s'angoisser à propos de son futur proche.

Quoiqu'elle reconnaisse être un peu de mauvaise foi en pensant « supporter ». Car Harry, comme souvent, avait vu juste. Fleur ne l'embêtait pas, ou du moins n'avait rien fait de particulier pour se distinguer lors du deuxième cours, pas plus que lors du premier, exception faite qu'elle était arrivée à 18h15, ce qui avait étrangement fait bouillir Hermione de rage, mais il y avait du progrès, c'était déjà mieux que 18h30, et elle y avait été cette fois-ci plus doucement avec la porte.

Hermione était de toute façon bien trop préoccupée par sa rupture avec Ron pour songer à ce genre de broutilles, et elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas la réprimander pour son nouveau retard, par répugnance à se donner en spectacle devant ses autres étudiants. La première fois comme la deuxième, Fleur s'était mise tout naturellement au fond de la salle, avait sorti un ordinateur portable dernier cri de son sac à main et avait passé les deux heures à taper sur les touches sans manifester le moindre signe de vie annexe, ne bavardant avec qui que ce soit ni ne faisant le moindre bruit. A vingt heures, elle partait tout naturellement comme les autres, sans s'attarder la moindre seconde et sans lancer le moindre regard à Hermione, comme si elle était l'étudiante lambda la plus insignifiante de l'université et qu'elles ne s'étaient absolument jamais rencontrées de leurs vies en dehors de ce cours.

Peut-être même que Fleur ne l'avait pas reconnue. songea un instant Hermione. Après tout, ça se pouvait, douze ans après, ça n'était pas si évident que ça non plus.

Elle chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit. Non, c'était trop invraisemblable, Fleur l'avait forcément reconnue. Le patronyme Granger était, certes, assez courant en Grande-Bretagne, mais certainement pas le prénom Hermione. Et puis, on ne changeait pas tant que ça physiquement en douze ans, ça n'était pas vrai. Fleur lui avait bien lancé un regard narquois lors du premier cours en arrivant, c'était donc bien qu'elle l'avait reconnue. De toute façon, quand on enfonce la tête de quelqu'un dans un lavabo avant de lui couper les cheveux de force et que ce quelqu'un vous gifle en retour, on s'en souvient forcément, et y a jamais prescription.

Et puis ? Et alors ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le lui demander ! Il s'agissait seulement de tenir jusqu'en juin, pas de tenir salon sur de vieux souvenirs de lycée comme si elles étaient de vieilles copines.

Hermione aurait pour le coup vraiment, vraiment préféré un amphithéâtre. Ce huis-clos à dix étudiants était grotesque, ça n'était pas possible, c'en était ridicule. Fleur allait forcément venir lui parler à un moment ou à un autre de l'année, c'était inévitable, au moins juste pour dire _on était ensemble au lycée, je sais qui tu es_, ou même : _désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait à l'époque du lycée_, car après tout, au bout de douze ans, ce genre de choses se disent.

Peu importait, arrêter le café, depuis une semaine Ron ne lui parlait plus du tout, pas un mot. Hermione eut un petit rire amer et imperceptible en sortant ses notes de son sac. Plus qu'une semaine avant le repas de famille, il allait être obligé de lui parler, obligé, pas d'échappatoire, et elle allait être obligée de l'aimer encore, de se marier avec lui, d'avoir des enfants, ah non, ne pas pleurer, pas en plein cours, pas maintenant, les étudiants arrivent. Café. Ils affluaient et prenaient place dans un brouhaha de conversations.

Emily Sanderson était extrêmement mal habillée et avait les yeux rouges et fatigués. Chagrin d'amour ? Hermione croisa son regard et lui sourit. Riwan Bennani et Jennifer Williams s'installèrent au premier rang comme à leur habitude, la bande des filles du fond ricanèrent comme de coutume et Dylan Marlew sortit son ordinateur portable. Apparemment Zack Turner n'était pas là, il n'était jamais là de toute façon celui là, et tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir hâte d'en finir et de rentrer chez soi. Hermione fit passer machinalement la feuille de présence avant de commencer.

A 18h30, Fleur n'était toujours pas là et Hermione s'en réjouit fortement, heureuse de retrouver enfin un cours normal où elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle réussit donc à s'incarner un peu dans ce qu'elle déblatérait, elle se sortit un peu ses problèmes de la tête et se fit le plaisir de regarder ses étudiants au lieu de regarder ailleurs.

Miss Sanderson n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être en grande forme mais autrement, rien à signaler. ll y avait donc deux absents, Zack Turner et Fleur Delacour.

Celle-ci entra à 19 heures en faisant grincer la porte et amorça un mouvement pour aller s'asseoir dans le fond à la place qui tendait à lui devenir habituelle. Contrairement à la fois précédente, Hermione ne se contint plus. C'en était trop.

- Miss Delacour, dit-elle en interrompant le fil de son discours alors que Fleur avait à peine passé l'encadrement de la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas venir comme ça en plein milieu du cours avec une heure de retard, cela dérange tout le monde. En tous cas, moi ça me dérange.

- Désolée, lui répondit Fleur avec son air narquois du premier jour. J'ai mal géré les transports.

Elle s'était plantée juste devant le bureau et regardait Hermione, droit dans les yeux, avec un aplomb et une expression telle que celle-ci sut à cet instant précis que Fleur se fichait d'elle depuis le premier jour. Ca lui retourna l'estomac, du genre saut périlleux dans le ventre. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne venait pas lui parler. Elle l'humiliait sans doute consciemment et elle voulait lui signifier en faisant l'économie des mots qu'elle ne verrait jamais en elle une simple professeure mais qu'elle voulait la figer à jamais dans le rôle de la victime de lycée aux cheveux broussailleux et à la mèche coupée.

Et Hermione eut peur, car on ne change pas facilement certains réflexes face à certaines personnes, même des années après. La gamine complexée et terrorisée par les filles les plus populaires du lycée criait et cognait en elle.

- Je ne suis pas une télé. dit-elle pourtant avec un aplomb tout professoral. On ne me zappe pas. Le cours a lieu de 18 heures à 20 heures. Venez à 18 heures, ou ne venez pas.

Fleur n'eut aucune réaction et alla s'asseoir de sa démarche leste et chaloupée qui donnait toujours l'impression qu'elle évoluait sur un podium et non pas sur le même sol que tout le monde.

Hermione reprit son cours avec assurance, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser polluer l'esprit par des détails. Sanderson n'écrivait pas, Marlew la dévorait des yeux et Delacour, qui portait ce jour là une sorte de tunique rose nacrée, avait la tête plongée dans son propre décolleté comme si elle cherchait quelque chose entre ses deux seins, la barrière de ses cheveux lâchés empêchant à Hermione de voir son visage, ce qui l'incommodait. Elle ressemblait à un poisson-coffre, et cette image dérangeait profondément Hermione.

**/********************/**********************************************/*******************************************************/**

Une semaine plus tard, il fallut aller chez les parents Weasley. Ron consentit enfin à adresser la parole à Hermione, et ce fut pour lui dire qu'il allait chez Harry. Il ne l'attendit même pas, ils n'arrivèrent donc pas en même temps, Hermione prétexta donc être partie après lui pour cause de travail universitaire à finir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour, Ron était assis dans un coin du salon et discutait à voix basse avec sa sœur. Ils avaient tous deux une expression de visage qui avait quelque chose de monacal. Quand à Harry, il lisait le journal en fumant une clope. Personne n'avait l'air vraiment enchanté de se trouver là.

- Bon alors vous vous grouillez ? Parce qu'on a deux heures de route ! lança Ron d'un ton agressif.

- C'est bon, ça va, on y va. tempéra Harry. Pas la peine de gueuler.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture d'Harry, Ginny au volant, Harry à côté d'elle, Hermione et Ron à l'arrière. Une nouvelle chamaillerie éclata entre Ginny et Harry à propos de la façon de conduire de ce dernier – qui voulait toujours prendre le volant - tandis que Ron fronçait ostensiblement les sourcils et qu'Hermione regardait par la fenêtre.

Harry et Ginny tentèrent ensuite de faire la conversation, mais devant la prodigieuse bonne humeur et amabilité des deux autres, ils abdiquèrent, prenant le parti de mettre de la musique, et la conversation finit par tourner autour des différents changements de CD en fonction des souhaits de chacun.

Lorsqu'ils mirent le CD d'Hermione, Ron mit ses écouteurs. Ils roulèrent un bon moment, passèrent Londres et ses abords embouteillés, contournèrent Little Whineging et arrivèrent en rase campagne. Les champs s'étalaient à perte de vue.

- Ca roule bien, hein, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Harry.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? ! éclata-t-il.

- Laisse, lui souffla Ginny. Laisse. Tu vois bien que c'est pas le moment.

Et on changea de musique. Au bout de deux heures (en réalité un peu davantage, à cause du temps qu'on avait perdu dans les embouteillages de la périphérie de Londres), on arriva en vue du village de Loutry-Ste-Chapsoule, avec ses collines et ses virages en épingle que Ginny aborda sans faire le moindre commentaire. Durant tout le trajet, Hermione n'avait pas détourné le regard de la fenêtre, et Ron n'avait rangé ses écouteurs que le temps d'écouter le CD d'Harry.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture que Molly se précipita vers eux.

- Mes chéris ! s'écria-t-elle. Ah, je suis contente de vous voir ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, très bien. répondit Harry tandis qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny faisaient successivement la bise.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison des parents Weasley que tout le monde surnommait Le Terrier à cause des quantités de cachettes sombres et improbables derrière les meubles que Molly allait jusqu'à utiliser pour le rangement, et Harry vit que les Weasley avaient déplacé la table de la cuisine dans le salon pour pouvoir tous les accueillir. Des assiettes et des couverts accompagnés de serviettes roses et jaunes trônaient sur chacune des deux tables, de manière à pouvoir accueillir seize personnes.

George, Angelina et leur petite Roxanne âgée de cinq ans, étaient déjà là et discutaient de manière animée avec Arthur Weasley, et on alla leur dire bonjour dans le salon.

Sur la télé, un match de foot passait en sourdine, on entendait à peine la voix du commentateur.

_Mc Fligen, passe à Mc Vrie, magistrale passe de Lagen…_

Arriva Bill accompagné de Svetlana, sa compagne russe arborant une crête blonde et une rangée de boucles d'oreilles sur le côté droit, et la conversation devint encore plus joyeuse et animée.

Mrs Weasley servit l'apéritif et demanda des nouvelles de chacun. Hermione ne prit pas d'alcool comme à son habitude, Harry prit un pastis, Ginny un jus de fruits et Ron un whisky avec de la glace malgré la désapprobation initiale de sa mère qui le voyait encore comme un enfant et qui aurait refusé de le servir sans l'intervention de son mari.

Arrivèrent ensuite Percy, sa femme Audrey, et leur fille Lucy, âgée de dix ans. Percy avait été un temps fâché avec le reste de la famille, mais tout s'était solutionné, au plus grand soulagement de Mrs Weasley, qui parvenait de nouveau à faire des nuits complètes.

Charlie arriva peu après, suivi de Fred qui se précipita aussitôt vers son frère jumeau, lui accaparant presque la conversation en racontant des blagues qui les faisaient tous deux éclater de rire et qu'ils étaient seuls à comprendre.

Hermione fut quasi la seule à immédiatement remarquer que Charlie n'avait pas l'air en grande forme et que, si il souriait, c'était davantage en une expression figée pour faire plaisir à sa mère et à ses frères et sœur que par réelle envie.

On passa à table, Constance et Lucy se levant entre chaque plat et jouant ensemble malgré leur différence d'âge, la plus grande s'occupant plutôt bien de la plus petite en dépit de sa propension à lui taper sur la tête avec une poupée dont la tête menaçait de se décrocher.

_Magnifique penalty de Mc Vrie, l'avantage passe à l'Irlande…_

- … des nouvelles de ton oncle Jordan ?

- Et alors, ça va toujours au travail ?

- Ca va, ça va.

- La santé ?

_ET BUUUUT !_

Fred eut un sursaut, il suivait le match. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

Au dessert, Harry fit tinter un verre avec sa cuiller.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! quémanda-t-il.

Les conversations cessèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Et bien heu… comment dire. Ginny et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. C'est-à-dire que, heu… commença-t-il, écarlate.

- On attend un bébé ! hurla Ginny pour compléter.

Il y eut une explosion de joie sur toute la table. Arthur Weasley cria « C'est super !», les jumeaux se levèrent pour distribuer des tapes dans le dos à tout le monde, et il y eut aussi un mouvement initié par on ne savait trop qui poussa tout le monde à se mettre à chanter faux une chanson traditionnelle tout en battant des mains.

Hermione se demanda fugitivement si quelqu'un avait gagné le match de foot, bien qu'à en juger de l'expression de Fred, le résultat penchait toujours en faveur de l'Irlande. Elle se leva pour aller faire la bise à Harry et à Ginny tandis que Charlie, qui avait arboré le même sourire crispé pendant tout le repas, se renfrognait encore davantage, si toutefois c'était possible. Bill et Svetlana s'embrassèrent, et Percy arbora un large sourire, quittant un moment son visage sérieux.

- Oh mes chéris c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Molly en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras, une larme perlant au coin de son œil gauche.

- Merci maman… marmonna Ginny embarrassée tout en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte envahissante de sa mère.

- Oh Harry, je suis si contente ! s'exclama de nouveau la mère de famille en serrant son presque fils adoptif dans ses bras.

- Oh, vous savez Molly, on n'a pas gagné la Coupe du Monde… se défendit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

Hermione sourit et croisa le regard d'Harry tandis que les joueurs de foot s'agitaient toujours sur l'écran de la télé. Il leur arrivait si couramment d'avoir exactement les mêmes pensées au même moment que ça ne l'étonnait même plus.

- Alors, alors ? Comment vous allez l'appeler ? Vous avez des idées ? Prénoms de fille, prénoms de garçon ?

- Maman ! s'exclama Ron qui était resté jusque là plutôt silencieux. Enfin, laisse-les un peu tranquille, tu vois bien que ce n'est que le début et qu'ils n'en sont pas encore à choisir le prénom et la couleur de la moquette de la chambre, enfin… sauf si je me trompe évidemment. tempéra-t-il en regardant successivement sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

- Non, tu ne trompe pas, on n'a encore rien décidé du tout. le conforta Ginny.

Molly eut un court instant d'inattention fébrile.

- Oui, tu as raison Ronnie, je vous embête hein vous les jeunes, à peine j'apprends une bonne nouvelle que je me mêle de tout je suis incorrigible ! Oh, mais je suis si contente ! Je vais pour la troisième fois être grand-mère !

- Je vais avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine ? demanda Lucy.

- Hé oui ma chérie, tu va pouvoir t'en occuper, hein, tu va pouvoir faire la grande ! Vous savez quoi ça tombe très bien, j'avais fait un gâteau, enfin, deux gâteaux ! Il y en a un au chocolat et un aux pommes, c'est comme vous voulez ! Et puis je vais bien évidemment sortir le champagne – pas pour toi Ginny chérie, mais les meilleures parts des deux gâteaux sont pour toi ! Tu en prends autant que tu veux hein, tu as la priorité sur tous les autres ! Oh, que je suis contente !

Et elle disparut en cuisine.

- Et bien, vous lui avez créé son événement de l'année. fit remarquer Ron, un tantinet acide.

- Oh, ne soit pas si ironique avec ta mère. Elle est contente, et c'est tant mieux, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? s'agaça Harry.

- Oh, rien, je trouve que parfois elle en fait un peu trop.

Les autres convives approuvèrent en souriant quoique avec davantage de bienveillance alors que Molly revenait avec les gâteaux et Arthur avec le champagne.

- Hé maman, _Ronnie chéri _a dit que t'en faisais trop ! rapporta George.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Ron. C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Oh, ça va, c'est rien ! Passons. Qui veux du gâteau ?

Tout le monde en voulait, sauf Charlie, qui consentit néanmoins à se laisser servir une minuscule part à force de persuasion.

Le brouhaha des conversations par petits groupes reprit sur toute la table.

- Délicieux ce gâteau Mrs Weasley ! complimenta Svetlana.

- Merci ma chérie, mais tu sais, j'espère que tu arriveras un jour à m'appeler Molly sinon je vais me sentir vieille avant l'heure ! fit-elle remarquer en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

- Tu n'es pas vieille, maman !

- Oh le faux jeton ! ne l'écoute pas maman, il se moque de toi.

- Ah ça je le sais bien qu'il se moque de moi, et c'est pas d'aujourd'hui ! Champagne ?

- Oui je veux bien.

- Toi, tu as intérêt à être cool avec ma sœur ! menaça Ron en regardant Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, _Ronnie._ répondit celui-ci en postillonnant des miettes de gâteau au chocolat sur la table. Je serais son esclave personnel. Je ferais les courses de la semaine six mois à l'avance et je récurerais le parquet avec une brosse à dents tous les premiers lundis du mois.

Hermione explosa de rire en recrachant une gorgée de champagne ce qui l'empêcha un instant de remarquer que Mrs Weasley s'était désormais tournée vers elle.

- Et vous alors, vous allez bien nous faire un petit un jour, hein ? s'enquit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur son plus jeune fils.

- Oh, on prend notre temps. répondit prudemment Hermione en sentant son estomac se contracter et son sang battre à ses tempes.

- Ca c'est sûr ! ricana Ron.

- Bah, vous avez raison ! C'est pas pour tout de suite, hein ! Il faut déjà franchir le cap du mariage ! Quand vous vous serez décidés tous les deux, je te promets la plus belle robe qu'on aie jamais vue, Hermione ! continua Molly.

- Oh, pour ça aussi, on a le temps… tempéra de nouveau la concernée.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… égrena évasivement Molly. En tous cas, le jour où vous vous déciderez, ne vous souciez pas des finances, hein, comptez sur nous pour vous offrir le plus beau des mariages, on fera un emprunt au besoin, c'est pas un problème !

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. dit Ron.

Hermione sursauta et lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… Parce que vous savez, on ne voudrait pas vous en demander trop, on préfèrerait financer nous même notre mariage. prétexta Hermione.

- Enfin, on n'en est pas là. grogna Ron

- Non, en effet, on n'en est pas là. répéta Hermione sans le regarder.

- Bien, bien, c'est vous qui décidez ! On verra ! Quelqu'un reveut du gâteau ?

- Ouais, on reveut du gâteau, _Hermione_ et moi. grogna Ron d'un ton exagérément mielleux.

Hermione ne revoulait pas de gâteau. Tant pis pour elle, on lui en resservit d'autorité une part, qu'on coupa en deux pour qu'elle la partage avec Ron.

* * *

><p>Voilà, 15 pages word, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, les autres tournaient autour de 10, à l'exception du premier qui était un chapitre d'introduction vraiment court. Vous aurez constaté que ce chapitre se déroule sur une période d'un mois de mars à avril, et ça n'a pas été évident pour moi de choisir quoi raconter et quoi éluder dans le mois en question justement. Je pars très bientôt en vacances dans la cabane de Hagrid et il n'y a pas Internet là bas. Aussi, je vous annonce que le chapitre 5 n'arrivera que dans deux semaines, je le posterais à mon retour, enfin si je n'ai pas été dévorée par une créature monstrueuse d'ici là.<p>

En tous cas vous savez ce que vous avez à faire d'ici là : pour m'exprimer votre avis sur ce chapitre (qui je l'espère n'a pas été trop ennuyeux), pour demander une prise d'otage en hélicoptère, une attaque d'araignée géante, ou éventuellement que je tue Hermione pour abréger ses souffrances (la pauvre, ça commence à faire, vous ne trouvez pas ?), merci de m'envoyer des reviews, même pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé tel passage, j'accepte toute critique constructive. A bientôt.

Louise Nargole


	5. Les Delacour

Zouh, et de 5. On n'est pas mercredi mais je le publie maintenant, ça m'a pris comme une envie de pisser, vu que je viens de rentrer de vacances et que ce chapitre dormait dans ma clef usb... Allez hop, je sais, on dirait pas comme ça vu qu'il ne s'y passe rien, mais l'air de rien, cette fic avance.

**Mina:** Tu en fais des suppositions lol. Je ne dirais rien! Sinon pour ta question, je prévois environ une douzaine de chapitres, ce sera de cet ordre là. Merci pour ta review.

****Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : Les Delacour<strong>

_Paris, là, maintenant, tout de suite._

Aristide Delacour était un homme courtois, extrêmement soigné. Il sortait rarement autrement qu'en costume.

Il donnait de lui-même une image imposante, d'une prestance qui n'était pas étrangère à l'odeur de l'argent. Ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que gris, et il avait cette élégance des hommes mûrs qui ont les moyens de paraître.

Il paya la prostituée et quitta l'hôtel. Il était pensif.

Hier à table, sa fille avait encore hurlé au milieu du salon quand sa mère lui avait demandé de lui passer le sel. Cette adolescente était une vraie saleté, et Aristide craignait que cela ne puisse aller qu'en empirant. Gabrielle avait une chambre immense avec un grand miroir, un placard rempli de vêtements de marques de luxe, et une frange blonde toute droite, la même que celle de toutes les autres gamines du lycée privé qu'elle fréquentait.

Il aurait sûrement dû prendre un taxi, mais il décida qu'il préférait marcher. Le soir arrivait à peine sur la capitale française et les gens se pressaient à leurs clapiers dans un hurlement continu de klaxons et d'injures. Il alluma un cigare, l'éteignit, eut envie de pisser, se sentit sale. Il allait atteindre la soixantaine. Il était encore bien conservé, il était élégant, et il était, sans être millionnaire, ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler un homme riche. Il bandait mou. Ancien expert-comptable à la retraite, il possédait en plus de son large et ronflant appartement parisien, une villa sur la côte basque et une maison à la campagne, sans compter une vaste cahute en Russie qu'on ne pouvait décemment nommer « pied-à-terre ». Pourquoi la Russie, lubie de sa femme. Apolline jugeait cela romantique dans les débuts de leur mariage.

En bref, les Delacour avaient de l'argent. Ils appartenaient à ce que les journaux nomment confusément la haute bourgeoisie parisienne, bien qu'ils logeaient sans doute plutôt quelque part entre la moyenne et la haute.

Pour Aristide, cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'était pas heureux.

Il souffrait de se sentir détesté par sa famille. Son mariage était épouvantable. Apolline lui faisait le coup de la migraine depuis près de vingt ans. Alors que sous ses dehors de femme frigide qui va se repoudrer le nez au lieu d'aller pisser, elle avait pour amants la moitié de leurs amis.

Il atteignit rapidement l'avenue de Villiers. Se pressa de bifurquer dans l'avenue de Wagram. Dans son esprit, l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre, deux monstres urbains hideux, deux avenues aussi froides et impersonnelles l'une que l'autre, qui lui faisaient penser à sa femme, ou aux femmes qu'il payait. Le vacarme des voitures était assourdissant et il se réfugia dans le confort ouaté d'un immeuble imposant. Lui, sa femme et sa fille occupaient plus qu'ils n'habitaient réellement un large et spacieux appartement au premier étage de cet immeuble.

Le plafond était haut, il y avait des moulures, c'était à peu près tout. Autrement, il ne s'y plaisait pas, et Gabrielle non plus. Seule Apolline semblait s'y mouvoir avec une certaine aisance. Et quant à Fleur, elle avait déserté depuis longtemps, et son fantôme transpirait et suintait par tous les murs lors des conversations téléphoniques incessantes et larmoyantes de Gabrielle qui semblait rejouer en permanence l'éclat des tragédies grecques en dépeignant des parents indignes à la grande sœur, l'ange rédempteur.

_Tu me manques, Eurostar, à Noël, venir nous voir_, les deux sœurs n'en finissaient pas, et si Aristide s'était plus ou moins accoutumé à être haï sous son propre toit, il ne supportait plus d'être haï à distance, qu'on rie de lui avec l'absente.

Il avait rendez-vous demain matin chez son médecin, il faisait des crises d'anxiété et il avait comme des douleurs inquiétantes au ventre. Tout foutait le camp.

**/*****/******/************/****************************/************************************/************************************/

_Et moi c'est Gabrielle. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis la sœur de Fleur et c'est à peu près tout. Elle manque à tout le monde ici. Maman et papa ont beau radoter contre elle depuis des années, je sais que ça crève les yeux qu'ils ont envie qu'elle revienne. Moi je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne, je veux aller à Londres avec elle plutôt que de rester emmurée dans cet horrible appartement qui sent le vieux. Vous qui lisez, vous me prenez sûrement pour une sale gosse de bourge complètement pourrie gâtée et inconsciente de la chance inouïe qu'elle a. Et bien vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous faire foutre._

_Tenez, je vais vous raconter un truc. Alors écoutez la gamine, écoutez la petite merde. Ecoutez, venez voir le spectacle, et ouvrez grand vos oreilles. Vous savez ce que c'est que l'alcoolisme mondain ? Oh, c'est quand on boit un coup de trop quand on sort, allez-vous me répondre. Je vous entends d'ici. Je sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé de voir votre mère éclater toute la soirée d'un rire insupportable et aigu tout en se dandinant sur des talons flottants en bredouillant des propos dégueulasses. Et après, elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et elle se blottit contre moi, et je veux dire par là qu'elle me prend dans ses bras de force, et qu'elle me fait des bisous sur le front et sur les joues, et moi j'ai horreur de ça, et après elle me raconte ses histoires de cul, et elle me demande ce que j'en pense. Et c'est comme ça tous les soirs, enfin, non, pas tous les soirs, j'exagère, enfin, disons une à deux fois par semaine depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Bon, allez, d'accord, une fois par mois. En vrai, j'en sais rien, mais c'est souvent comme ça et j'ai pas à entendre ça ma mère m'écœure, ma mère me dégoûte, je veux Fleur, j'aurais voulu me faire émanciper, ou bien qu'elle soit ma tutrice légale et aller avec elle à Londres. Elle me manque de trop. Je sais pas si je vais réussir à rester vivante avant d'avoir mon BAC. Parce que j'ai envie de crever._

Gabrielle Delacour arracha la page du cahier où elle venait d'écrire, la froissa et la déchira, puis sortit le briquet. Elle gardait dans sa chambre un genre de bassine qu'elle avait piquée à la cuisine pour brûler ses papiers, afin que sa mère, qui fouillait régulièrement, ne tombe pas dessus. Quand sa souffrance devenait trop intense, Gabrielle écrivait, comme aujourd'hui, qui n'était pas un soir très différent des autres soirs. Elle parlait à sa mère, c'est-à-dire à personne. Ensuite elle brûlait tout, pour n'en garder aucune trace, elle en crèverait de honte si ses parents tombaient sur ses écrits. Des larmes creusaient ses joues de poupée potelée et personne n'en voyait rien. Son père n'était jamais là alors qu'il était sensé être à la retraite, et sa mère non plus.

Quand Gabrielle était née, Fleur avait dix ans et l'écart d'âge avait tout de suite créé des liens. Fleur adolescente avait raconté les histoires du soir, elle avait joué à la Barbie et aux Playmobils et elle faisait « un bisou qui claque » tous les soirs de la semaine avant d'aller se coucher quand le lendemain y avait école, et elles rigolaient ensemble sous les dorures, comme si elles avaient le même âge, quinze ans la grande, cinq ans la petite. Fleur l'appelait « mon trésor », Fleur l'appelait « ma merveille », Fleur était toujours douce et patiente, Fleur n'était jamais vulgaire ni maltraitante. Fleur était la grande sœur secrète, la grande qui écoute la petite. Jamais elle n'aurait raconté des saloperies comme sa mère, jamais. Elle racontait des histoires super avec des dragons, des trolls et des créatures magiques, des histoires qu'elle inventait exprès pour elle.

Et puis, quand Gabrielle avait eu douze ans, Fleur était partie. A vingt-deux ans, l'étudiante aux Beaux-arts plutôt désœuvrée qui jouait du violon et que rien n'attirait en dehors de Paris avait été abordée par une agence de mannequins. Évidemment, Fleur était très belle, elle le savait, et elle en jouait depuis déjà très longtemps. Elle étouffait comme Gabrielle dans la famille et voulait de l'argent et vite, de l'argent à elle, car contrairement à ce que le commun des mortels pourrait penser, leurs parents ne leur en donnaient pas.

Elle avait fait quelques photos, et ça avait marché. Elle avait alors posé pour tout un tas de saloperies, des pubs, de la lingerie, des marques de luxe, et même des voitures. Tout ça avait fini à Londres, où elle s'était installée avec tout cet argent qu'elle avait empoché, et désormais elle ne revenait plus à Paris que pour les fêtes de Noël et une partie des vacances d'été, et elle manquait cruellement à Gabrielle.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais fait le deuil de la présence en continu de sa sœur, des bisous qui claquent et des devoirs du soir. Maintenant que Gabrielle était devenue le parfait prototype de l'adolescente des beaux quartiers à la frange blonde lissée et aux vêtements soyeux, elle continuait pourtant d'attendre son histoire certains soirs étranges et suspendus hors du temps, comme si elle s'attendait encore à voir Fleur surgir d'un coup dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et la consoler du lycée et de sa mère avec les mots qu'il fallait. Comme si Fleur appartenait encore au présent et n'était pas pour de vrai partie à Londres pour toujours. Longtemps c'est toujours.

Il fallait bien dire que la grande sœur, par son absence, avait atteint le statut de quasi-divinité.

Sur le calendrier du mur au dessus de son lit, Gabrielle comptait les jours avant sa majorité. Dès qu'elle atteindrait ses dix-huit ans, elle irait à Londres et ne reviendrait pas.

**/***************/******************************/***********************************/********************************************/************/**

_Londres, légèrement plus tard._

Garry Blendon vomissait à longs traits sur la station de métro Tottenham Court Road, sous le regard dégoûté des gens.

- Bordel, merde, à la fin, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ? ne cessait de répéter Shana en se tordant les mains.

- Oh, on fait ce qu'on fait toujours. On le ramène chez moi. résolut Fleur de sa voix flûtée.

Et Shana suivit le mouvement comme de coutume, soutenant Garry par l'épaule gauche tandis que Fleur faisait de même avec l'épaule droite.

Elles passèrent un certain temps à voir des taxis leur filer sous le nez, jusqu'à ce que Fleur réussisse à en appâter un et à l'envoûter à propos de son _pauvre ami _et du décès accidentel de sa _pauvre grand-mère, _imaginaire, qui l'avait mis dans _un tel état_, _alors vous comprenez. _

Et les trois comparses finirent à l'arrière tandis que le chauffeur augmentait le volume de la radio tout en faisant discrètement de l'œil à Fleur dans le rétro, et tout le monde arriva sans encombre à East Finchley, le chauffeur les déposant en plein cœur des avenues proprettes et rectilignes, à l'adresse indiquée par la jeune femme. Fleur paya la somme indécente qu'on lui demandait, non sans avoir tenté auparavant d'en retrancher quelques livres, mais cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups, tout le monde ne se laissait pas embrouiller aussi facilement, c'était une légende urbaine entretenue par Shana que de penser que ça marchait à chaque fois. Ou alors, il fallait coucher pour de vrai, et là, Fleur n'avait ni le temps, ni n'était d'humeur.

- Il commence à m'emmerder ! C'est la dernière fois ! s'exaspéra Shana en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à la silhouette informe de Garry.

- Allez. l'encouragea Fleur. On va le poser quelque part, il va cuver tranquillement, et puis nous nous retrouverons toutes les deux pour entretenir une conversation passionnante, est-ce que ça te va ?

- Oh, moi ça me va toujours… murmura lascivement Shana.

Fleur esquissa un sourire en coin tout en ouvrant la porte de l'imposante maison d'East Finchley. Elles entrèrent dans le hall surchargé de babioles et jetèrent Garry sur le premier canapé venu.

- Ce que j'ai mal au ventre… bredouilla le jeune homme en sueur.

- On le sait. Les toilettes sont juste à côté. Tu connais la maison ! rigola Shana qui était un peu ivre.

- Il le sait. dit Fleur à Shana. Toi, viens par là.

Elle l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine adjacente pendant que Garry commençait à ronfler. Lui chopa la bouche, glissa la main dans son jean, les rires étouffés, les boutons qui sautent, murmure appréciateur, pantalon sur les chevilles, et Fleur qui gémissait, Shana à genoux entre ses cuisses.

- Vos gueules ! brailla Garry dans un sursaut impromptu.

- Ah ! Il est pas encore mort celui là?… Oh oui continue comme ça juste là ça fait du bien…

Elles passèrent dans la chambre, abandonnant l'infortuné à son triste sort.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que tout s'était calmé dans la maison et que Fleur fumait une cigarette, la tête de Shana entre ses seins, on entendit de nouveau prononcer l'éternelle et fatidique question:

- Fleur… Tu m'aime ?

Soupir.

- Shana, Shana, Shana… On en a déjà discuté. Tu le sais bien, pourtant. Je n'aime personne, à part ma sœur. D'ailleurs, il faut que je l'appelle pas plus tard que tout de suite, enfin, dès qu'il fera jour.

Shana n'avait plus de larmes du tout, ses yeux s'étaient un peu épuisés.

- Pourquoi tu te tapes tout le monde alors, si tu n'aime personne ?

Fleur soupira encore.

- L'amour, le sexe, c'est pas la même chose. L'amour c'est pour les gens civilisés.

Shana éclata d'un rire amer.

- Pourtant, quoi que tu en dises, on peut difficilement faire plus raffinée, plus élégante et plus civilisée que toi.

- Arrêtes, tu finiras un jour par me faire pleurer d'émotion. Ma famille n'est pas si raffinée que ce que tu penses, et d'ailleurs, moi non plus. A moins que tu ne considère que passer mon temps à ramasser ton pote Garry en pleine descente afin de le regarder cuver sur mon superbe canapé rouge soit la manière de vivre la plus civilisée qui soit.

- C'est ça. Continue de jouer. Ton ironie ne marche plus. Je ne coucherais plus avec toi. jura Shana pour la dixième fois en deux semaines.

- A ta guise. répondit Fleur. Moi je ne retiens personne. Je n'oblige pas les gens à s'accrocher à moi. Je n'y peux rien si les filles se croient toutes assez spéciales pour pouvoir m'arracher des promesses d'amour éternel, et que les rares types qui parviennent à me croiser se sentent obligés de faire pareil. D'ailleurs je trouve ça assez drôle, pour une fois que ce sont les garçons qui imitent les filles, ça me distrait.

- Tu me dégoûte. geignit Shana en amorçant un mouvement pour ramasser ses affaires et sa dignité.

Elle s'agitait en tous sens dans la chambre tandis que Fleur ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer la combustion de sa cigarette d'un air à moitié étonné.

- Oui, c'est ça je te dégoûte. reprit-elle cependant. Tu ne te plaignais pourtant pas il y a deux minutes alors arrête ton char René. Tu connais pas René ? René Char. C'est un poète français. Hé, tu va où comme ça ? Il est trois heures du matin.

- Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je veux dormir dehors ! brailla Shana en pleurant cette fois-ci pour de bon.

- N'importe quoi, montes aussi sur le balcon tant que tu y es ! Ah, et n'oublie pas avant ça de me réciter une scène de Shakespeare en te roulant par terre. Je te promets d'applaudir à la fin. Allez, sans rire, arrête de jouer à la femme bafouée et reviens au lit.

Et Fleur gagna, comme d'habitude. Elle gagnait toujours. Shana se redéshabilla et retourna dans le confort des bras qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter. Fleur lui caressa lentement les cheveux, les seins, le ventre, et Shana sanglotait désormais silencieusement.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu en fasses toujours trop ? On n'est pas bien là, comme ça ?

- Pourquoi t'es si tendre avec moi si tu m'aime pas ?

Et Fleur soupira encore.

- Bon, Shana, ma belle Shana, bon ça suffit, maintenant on dort.

- Je veux être avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas prête pour être en couple avec qui que ce soit et tu le sais très bien, et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Allez, dors.

- C'est la dernière fois que je couche avec toi. J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas et je ne veux pas continuer comme ça si tu ne m'aime pas.

- Si tu veux. Dors.

Et la nuit fut pénible, et Garry ronfla beaucoup, et Fleur dormit un peu, et Shana pas beaucoup.

Un peu de sexe, un peu de sommeil, un peu de sommeil et un peu de sexe, une nuit entrecoupée.

Aux alentours de midi, Garry alla faire du café pour se faire pardonner. Les deux amantes dormaient toujours et il n'osait entrer dans la chambre, se doutant bien qu'il ne les trouverait pas en train de jouer au bridge. Aussi, prit-il plus sagement le parti de beugler :

- J'ai fait du café !

Il y eut de longs baisers mouillés et des maux de crâne atroces. Fleur laissa un moment glisser sa main là où il fallait et fit gémir Shana, presque avec négligence, pendant que Garry faisait un bruit épouvantable dans la cuisine en entrechoquant de la vaisselle.

Le café fit du bien à tout le monde. La conversation tourna autour de l'amplitude de la gueule de bois des uns et des autres, jusqu'à ce que Garry s'exclame, la bouche encore pâteuse :

- On est quel jour ?

- Vendredi. Pourquoi ?

- Oh non ! se plaignit Fleur. C'est le soir où je dois bouger pour aller à la fac.

- Quelle importance, tu n'y va jamais. lui fit remarquer Shana.

Fleur sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Si, le vendredi, j'y vais toujours.

- Pourquoi particulièrement le vendredi alors que tu n'y va jamais les autres jours ?

- Parce que, le vendredi, il y a des cours importants, et je veux mon année.

- Mais je croyais que le vendredi tu n'avais que deux heures de cours en fin de journée !

- Oh, mais foutez moi la paix à la fin, bordel, mêlez vous de vos affaires ! cria presque Fleur. Est-ce que ça vous regarde, vous autres, les jours où j'ai envie d'aller à la fac ?

Il y eut comme un silence buté.

- En tous cas, on voit bien que pour toi, la fac, c'est un loisir. railla Garry.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne fais pas aussi le dernier semestre de la dernière année par correspondance ? s'enquit Shana sans relever.

Fleur haussa les épaules.

- Envie de voir autre chose que ton vomi, Garry. lâcha-t-elle en regardant cependant Shana.

Nouveau silence buté.

- Et puis, continua Fleur, le vendredi j'y tiens. Je m'y amuse beaucoup. Mais je crois que je vais faire l'impasse pour aujourd'hui. J'ai une tête épouvantable. Et je déteste me promener dehors avec une tête épouvantable.

- Pour moi tu es toujours jolie.

Fleur eut un petit rire amer.

- L'exigence des unes n'est pas celle des autres.

**/***************************/*****************************/********************************/***************************/**

Postée devant son bureau, Hermione Granger faisait cours, encore. Zack Turner n'était pas là, quelle importance, registre routinier. Il était 19h30, et dans une demi-heure elle aurait fini sa semaine. Peut-être qu'elle allait venir. Peut être qu'elle allait pousser jusque là l'irrespect, une demi-heure de retard de plus chaque semaine, et qu'elle allait finir par ne plus venir qu'à 19h55, en poussant la porte de la salle à deux mains dans un grincement épouvantable, il faudrait faire huiler cette porte, et les talons qui claquent, et les mèches de cheveux rejetées en arrière, et les _désolée j'ai raté le bus_, et les que sais-je encore, et les puis quoi encore, et les pinces à cheveux déposées un peu partout sur la table tout autour de l'ordinateur, peut-être qu'elle allait venir, bordel, merde à la fin. C'était le septième vendredi. Hermione comptait.

Il fut bientôt 19h55, et non bien sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Hermione ferma les yeux. Ne plus voir les décolletés rouges, roses, bleus, verts, danser au rythme de ses propres phrases était devenu une épreuve presque aussi insupportable que de les subir chaque vendredi.

Ce cours était maudit, elle ne s'y sentait jamais bien. Ici, elle en venait à être à peu près autant professeur que Ron était président des Etats-Unis.

Tout foutait le camp.

**/***************/**************************************/*****************************************/***************************************/**

_Vendredi 4 mai 2007, une semaine plus tard_

_Ouf, ils sont enfin partis, j'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais me laisser tranquille. Vite, une douche._

Fleur s'engouffra sous l'eau dans un soupir de soulagement. Elle sortit nue de la salle de bains en semant des gouttes un peu partout et traversa le salon de sa maison en se séchant dans toutes les pièces, jusqu'à arriver devant son placard à vêtements.

Le placard en lui-même était immense, il y avait une multitude de cintres, un grand miroir à côté, des vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Fleur choisit une robe noire décolletée, des collants, des bottes, et une écharpe colorée par-dessus, il faisait encore un peu froid. Elle se maquilla vite fait, laissa ses cheveux lâchés, y ajustant seulement une barrette sur le côté pour empêcher les mèches de devant de lui venir dans les yeux quand elle travaillait, et surtout, elle se parfuma.

Le parfum, c'était une institution chez elle. Elle se sentait nue sans parfum, même si elle en changeait souvent. Le reste, elle pouvait toujours s'en passer. Plus ou moins, suivant les moments. Sortir sans maquillage, elle pouvait faire, même si elle avait encore du mal. Les jeans et les t-shirts, elle aimait de plus en plus, depuis qu'elle avait arrêté le mannequinat. Mais le parfum ça, non. Ne lui enlevez jamais son parfum, vous n'en reviendrez pas vivants.

Le vendredi aussi tendait à devenir une institution comme le parfum. Rien d'autre à faire de sa journée que de se prélasser dans sa maison comme une princesse oisive, avant de se bouger mollement aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente, ou même de dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, ça dépendait des moments, pour rejoindre le cours de Granger.

Fleur avait été mannequin, elle avait voyagé, elle avait joué du violon autrefois, elle avait bu, elle s'était droguée et elle s'était injectée des doses de sexe à n'en plus finir par le biais de partenaires mornes et totalement interchangeables, elle avait invité des gens pénibles et excessifs à foutre le bordel chez elle pour les virer ensuite et les éviter quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait tapé l'incruste dans des soirées mondaines, et elle s'était aussi retrouvée parfois avec ses manières de lady à siroter plus qu'elle ne buvait sa bière dans le même pub miteux et avec la même gueule que tous les autres cons.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, voir l'air ahuri ou en colère de Granger tous les vendredis lorsqu'elle passait la porte de sa classe en retard suffisait encore à l'amuser. Un rien l'amusait. Dans le fond, Fleur était une gosse.

Elle passa la porte de la maison à 17h48. Elle prenait le métro. Elle passa la porte de la fac à 18h18, et celle de la classe de Granger à 18h29, le temps de passer par les toilettes, de vérifier son visage dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, de se laver les mains, de faire un détour par le distributeur à cochonneries, et de monter les quatre étages à pieds – Fleur abhorrait les ascenseurs.

Elle sourit avant d'entrer. 18h29. Elle avait fait pire il y avait deux-trois semaines.

_Je ne suis pas une télé. On ne me zappe pas. Le cours a lieu de 18 heures à 20 heures. Venez à 18 heures, ou ne venez pas._

Ca, Fleur s'en souvenait. Elle avait une excellente mémoire, mais une mémoire sélective à la demande, aussi s'était-elle demandé un instant pourquoi elle se rappelait de ça. C'était pourtant de la répartie de bas étage, du niveau d'une collégienne.

Fleur sourit narquoisement. Elle s'en souvenait pour une bonne raison : Granger avait pris de l'aplomb avec les années, elle n'était plus cette pauvre chose chétive et tremblante qu'elle était à l'époque du lycée, c'était donc une information nouvelle à traiter pour le cerveau.

Fleur l'observa en entrant dans la salle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Fleur vit dans l'autre tant de colère et de haine et de frustration qu'elle jugea tout cela assez ridicule pour réviser son opinion. Non, Granger n'avait pas changé. Elle tremblotait, elle ployait devant elle. Elle allait la laisser s'asseoir sans lui faire la moindre remarque sur son retard, de peur de perdre la face devant ses autres étudiants, car Granger était une timide, elle l'avait toujours été, à se demander pourquoi elle était devenue professeur, elle ne savait pas se donner en spectacle devant une classe en tournant la scène à son avantage.

Il y avait de quoi se rappeler le coup du _je ne suis pas une télé, _parce que c'était la seule répartie que Granger avait jamais osé lui faire, depuis près d'un mois et demi que Fleur traînait ses bottes ici, en retard et impassible, insensible.

Fleur s'avouait à demi-mot se délecter de sa propre insensibilité. Elle était une personne assez fine pour remarquer qu'il y avait un problème, elle voyait bien que Granger était perturbée par elle, que ses mains tremblaient, qu'elle butait sur les mots dans son laïus, qu'elle fixait un point sur le mur du fond, ou bien cette idiote d'Emily Sanderson pour éviter de la regarder elle.

Au début, Fleur n'avait cependant pas tout compris, et les gestes nerveux et désordonnés de Granger l'avaient plutôt amusée qu'autre chose, lui donnant pour impression que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais : Granger avait été une élève bizarre promue au grade de prof bizarre, voilà tout ce que cela faisait sur les gens, douze années.

Et puis l'air de rien, Fleur avait commencé au fil des semaines à regarder plus attentivement. Il lui était alors clairement apparu que Granger avait peur d'elle, comme à l'époque du lycée, et elle s'était surprise à s'en délecter. Fleur adorait voir Granger rechercher ses mots en bredouillant, rougissant, évitant son regard, ravalant sa colère, pesant ses mots rationnellement, bouillonnant de rage intérieure sans n'oser rien laisser sortir de peur de laisser échapper une énorme connerie qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le cours ni avec la réalité présente et la décrédibiliserait pour de bon aux yeux des autres étudiants.

Fleur avait dans les premiers cours pris soin de ne pas trop la regarder, tout en faisant son petit examen personnel l'air de rien, en faisant mine de fixer son écran d'ordinateur. Granger n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis douze ans, son visage s'était affiné, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et moins broussailleux, elle en imposait un peu plus et se tenait un peu plus droite, mais c'était à peu près tout. Sa garde-robe, par contre, était toujours aussi affreuse. Chaque vendredi, Granger faisait subir à ses étudiants ces affreux chemisiers de bonne femme à cols ronds boutonnés jusqu'en haut, et avec ça, elle mettait un jean. A n'y rien comprendre. Fleur l'ancienne mannequin riait sous cape à chaque apparition hebdomadaire.

Le cours se passa dans un bourdonnement. Fleur suivait et se surprenait parfois à trouver tout cela plutôt intéressant – après tout si elle tenait à avoir cette stupide licence avec tout son argent et tout ce qu'elle avait déjà eu, ce devait bien être pour cette seule raison – mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier que c'était Granger, et non pas « une prof », ce qui l'empêchait indubitablement de se concentrer réellement.

La pause de dix-neuf heures était toujours un moment délicat. Les gens se levaient en caquetant, certains restaient assis à faire semblant de dormir et d'autres se ruaient dehors ou sur la machine à café. Granger faisait partie de ce dernier cas. Fleur pouvait observer sans peine qu'elle buvait beaucoup de café. Elle en prenait toujours un à la pause, alors qu'à dix-neuf heures, beaucoup de gens arrêtent d'en boire. Et elle avait les mains nerveuses, les ongles rongés, des mains compulsives de buveuse de café. Donc, ce moment était délicat car il ne fallait surtout pas se croiser autour de la machine, Fleur y répugnait, elle ne saurait quoi faire, elle se surprenait à trouver cela plutôt dégoûtant. Elle avait joué l'indifférence profonde pendant un mois et demi et cela avait eu pour seul effet de laisser monter dans la salle tout un tas de saletés latentes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le cours. Elle allait essayer de faire bifurquer un peu les choses à sa convenance, pour jouer, pour voir si Granger tremblait réellement devant elle, si elle était réellement affectée par sa présence, ou si toutes ces manières étranges n'avaient rien à voir.

La fin du cours arriva, les gens se levèrent, commencèrent à partir, certains dirent au revoir et d'autres non, Granger rangeait ses affaires avec une lenteur extrême. Fleur fut frappée par cet air las, intensément fatigué, résigné. De profonds cernes violets marquaient sous les yeux marrons. Les cheveux étaient coiffés, relevés, mais un peu emmêlés. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui croule sous les problèmes, qui vient de finir sa journée, et qui n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : _qu'on me laisse tranquille !_

C'est pour ça que Fleur s'avança vers le bureau. Elle était la dernière, Jennifer Williams venait juste de sortir, Riwan Bennani trainaillait un peu, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

- Madame, excusez moi, c'était pour savoir si le devoir sur table de la semaine prochaine compte pour la moitié de la note finale, ou simplement pour un quart de la note. demanda-t-elle de la voix flûtée qui tendait à lui devenir habituelle, un ton courtois et ironique.

- Pour la moitié de la note. répondit sèchement Granger sans relever les yeux, la tête enfouie dans le sac où elle était occupée à ranger ses livres.

Les mains à café tremblaient plus que jamais, les livres atterrirent tout d'un coup beaucoup plus rapidement dans le sac et le manteau fut vite empoigné, tout fut ramassé en un rien de temps, et c'est alors que la professeure releva les yeux, des yeux las où perçaient néanmoins une certaine dureté, car Fleur n'avait pas bougé et semblait décidée à restée plantée là devant le bureau.

- Autre chose, Miss Delacour ? demanda Hermione d'un ton pincé.

Fleur eut de nouveau ce sourire narquois qui la caractérisait en fixant la prof éreintée dans les yeux.

- Rien, lâcha-t-elle. T'as pas changé, Granger.

Et elle s'efforça de sortir le plus naturellement du monde de son habituelle démarche chaloupée et élégante, sans presser le pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison de faire ainsi : la prof s'éternisait pour ne pas se retrouver à sortir en même tant qu'elle et Fleur sut qu'elle avait encore une fois eu raison de se livrer à ce genre de suppositions car elle atteignit la lourde porte de la fac sans avoir eu à croiser l'autre, qui avait dû se remettre à ranger des livres lentement avant de bifurquer dans un couloir quelconque vers une sortie totalement opposée, pour l'éviter.

* * *

><p>Affaire à suivre.<p>

Louise Nargole


	6. Crave

Salut. Et de 6. Non, on n'est pas mercredi non plus, mais il est de notoriété publique que l'auteur lambda de fanfics annonce toujours tout un tas de trucs et ne respecte en réalité jamais rien. Je publie maintenant parce que je veux avancer. Je sais où je vais avec cette fic, le 7 est déjà écrit et je sais ce qui va se passer dans le 8, donc là pour le coup je juge plutôt inutile d'attendre vu que je n'ai pas de retard ni de blocage particulier (pour une fois ! je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**FTVS : **Merci, voilà la suite.

**Cluster :** Merci d'avoir reviewé, je suis contente que ma vision du personnage de Fleur te plaise, bien que je comprends très bien que certains puissent la trouver un peu tête à claque. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : Crave<strong>

Quand elle en avait eu assez de faire le tour du monde, d'allumer toute la terre et de gagner du fric, elle avait décidé que mannequin, c'était terminé, et elle avait loué, et non point acheté cette immense et obscène baraque d'East Finchley avec le fric que lui avait rapporté son corps, et puis elle avait décrété qu'avec l'argent qu'elle avait, elle pouvait tout aussi bien ne rien foutre. Elle avait ainsi passé une à deux années à vomir sur tous les trottoirs de Londres et puis elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait une licence de lettres, histoire d'avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Quand elle avait annoncé son intention à son père au téléphone, il avait ri. Déjà qu'il lui en voulait à mort d'avoir fait des photos déshabillées. _Quitte à faire une reprise d'études, autant faire quelque chose qui vaut le coup_, lui avait-il dit. _J'ai des relations, reviens à Paris. On t'aidera._ Fleur n'était pas revenue. La seule raison valable de revenir aurait été Gabrielle, mais même pour elle, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de retrouver l'étouffoir, non, elle n'irait pas là bas, elle resterait éternellement sur sa ligne de fuite.

Elle irait un peu, pendant les vacances d'été, pour sa sœur, mais elle ne resterait certainement pas de façon permanente dans cette ville-mouroir, alors même qu'elle était incapable de dire autre chose au téléphone à Gabrielle que _travaille bien à l'école !_

A intervalles réguliers, elle se faisait la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment une grande sœur de merde. Revenir pour Gabrielle, se sacrifier pour Gabrielle, retourner dans ce merdier, à vingt-huit ans, Fleur n'avait pas le sens du sacrifice.

Gabrielle allait mal, c'était un fait, elle pleurait tout le temps au téléphone, mais peut être était-elle toujours mieux là où elle était, après tout. Fleur ne pourrait rien lui apporter de plus qu'Aristide et Apolline, c'est ce qu'elle se disait tout le temps, canaliser le mal être d'une jeune fille en fleurs ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses aptitudes.

Et puis, d'abord, elle ne saurait pas s'en occuper. Gabrielle n'était certainement pas bilingue, il faudrait la scolariser au lycée français, ce qui n'était pas la porte à côté. Il faudrait l'accompagner, lui montrer le métro, l'empêcher de faire des conneries et de fréquenter les gens qu'elle aurait envie de fréquenter, veiller à ce qu'elle se lève le matin, structurer, planifier, organiser, jouer la comédie de la « vie quotidienne », des petits déjeuners et des confidences. Toutes ces petites choses que Fleur ne savait pas faire.

Parlons des autres. _Je n'aime personne à part ma sœur_, avait-elle dit à Shana. Fleur avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais rien dit de plus sensé dans sa vie. Si Shana persistait à ne rien comprendre et à voir de la manipulation et des complots partout, c'était son problème. Quand Fleur avait dit ça, elle avait été vraie. Elle était lucide là dessus. Elle avait un carnet d'adresse comptant des centaines de personnes, elle sortait où elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et avec qui elle voulait, car tout le monde la suivait quand elle décidait d'aller quelque part. Ce qui lui était accessible dépassait largement les espérances étriquées de la plupart des gens. Elle était dans le haut du panier dans l'immense poubelle du monde.

Le carnet d'adresse de Fleur, les soirées qu'elle avait passées et les endroits qu'elle connaissait l'excluaient d'office du prolétariat de l'amitié : elle n'était pas de ces gens qui, dans les grandes villes, se retrouvent toujours attablés seuls devant un café, cernés de tablées bruyantes au moment précis où ils souhaiteraient parler à quelqu'un du temps qu'il fait dehors et de l'abruti de chef de service d'une connaissance commune pour conjurer la bête immonde dans leurs entrailles qui voudrait plutôt parler de leur cancer, de leur SIDA, de leur deuil, des incongruités de leurs pratiques sexuelles ou de tout autre sujet dévorant et inabordable entre personnes civilisées.

Fleur était des tablées piaillantes, et c'était elle la plus expansive, et elle n'avait pas un regard pour l'étudiante solitaire de la table d'à côté, qui comptait ses cents en scrutant son téléphone, ne sachant plus si elle devait pleurer son semestre, son amour perdu, le mépris de ses parents ou le manque d'argent, celle là même qui se fustigeait toute la journée en se maudissant d'avoir osé prendre un café crème au lieu d'un café noir, parce que _c'est trop cher._ Celle qui était mal habillée et qui prenait ça pour une fatalité, évitant ou cherchant les miroirs à outrance, préférant payer l'électricité plutôt que d'acheter des fringues. Celle qui avait du potentiel, mais rien, justement. Pas de charme, pas de force physique, une intelligence moyenne, des doutes, pas d'argent. Des failles compliquées et tristement banales à n'en plus finir, des failles ennuyeuses et qui n'attirent rien.

Fleur était l'exact contraire de celle là. Elle était belle, elle avait de l'argent, un passé bien rempli déjà derrière elle, et on la disait charismatique, ce qui était encore mieux que « belle », qu'on lui disait aussi.

Elle se devait d'être intransigeante avec sa sœur, elle ne prendrait pas Gabrielle chez elle avant que celle-ci n'aie son BAC, et si elle venait, ce serait pour faire des études à Londres, pas pour glander et faire n'importe quoi, Fleur était ferme là-dessus, la gamine aurait beau pleurer dans le téléphone, pas de négociations qui tiennent.

Etre ferme. Savoir parfois dire stop et raccrocher le téléphone. Avec Gabrielle, c'est plutôt illusoire, surtout quand on est la grande sœur et non la mère, et qu'on est incroyablement idolâtrée sans la moindre raison de l'être.

**/**********************************/*********************************************/*****************************************************************/*************/**

_Le malaise vagal provient du nerf vague. Il provoque une sensation de poitrine écrasée et d'arbres qui dansent. La douleur est généralement atroce et l'entourage indifférent. Il faut attendre d'hyperventiler pour que quelqu'un vous passe une chaise ou des gâteaux en sachets._

Hermione se remettait doucement, vidant comme une damnée la bouteille d'eau qu'on venait de lui tendre. Elle allait attaquer les gâteaux secs de Dylan Marlew quand elle revint suffisamment à elle pour se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait devant une classe de dix personne, qu'on était encore vendredi, et que la bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait de vider était celle qu'Emily Sanderson lui avait tendue dans le sursaut général qui avait suivi le moment où sa tête avait basculé sur le bureau.

- Merci. dit-elle en rendant la bouteille vide. Veuillez m'excuser, nous allons reprendre.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille chercher l'infirmière madame ? demanda une des filles du fond.

- Non merci, ça ira. répondit-elle. Je vous remercie, nous allons reprendre.

A ces mots, elle sentit de nouveau les murs partir en vrille devant elle, les visages de ses étudiants se confondant pour n'être plus que bouillasse nauséeuse et informe. Le moindre bruit perçu prenait l'amplitude d'une foreuse de chantier. Ca ne loupa pas, elle vacilla encore, elle s'était levée trop vite.

- Madame ? entendit-elle.

Puis tout devint noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le petit lit d'appoint de l'infirmerie de la fac, le premier bouton de son pantalon était défait ainsi que les premiers boutons de son chemisier, et l'infirmière la fixait.

- Vous vous sentez mieux Mrs Granger ? demanda la femme.

Hermione cligna des yeux d'un air hébété et fit oui de la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

- Vous avez fait un malaise vagal et vous vous êtes relevée trop vite, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Vous êtes tombée par terre, vous allez avoir un gros bleu.

- Qui m'a descendue ?

- Miss Delacour et Miss Williams sont venues me chercher quand vous êtes tombées et on vous a descendue sur un brancard avec l'aide d'un agent de sécurité.

Hermione eut comme un spasme nerveux. Ca ne pouvait décemment pas être pire.

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ?

- Un petit quart d'heure.

Hermione bondit instantanément sur le lit.

- Un quart d'heure ! Oh non, c'est pas vrai, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures ! Mes étudiants sont toujours là haut ? Faut que j'y retourne.

L'infirmière dut la retenir en posant la main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se relever et de repartir aussitôt monter les étages.

- C'est inutile. dit-elle. On leur a dit de rentrer chez eux.

Hermione se rassit comme statufiée et se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Oh non… gémit-elle.

L'infirmière eut une sorte d'air bienveillant.

- La semaine prochaine ils auront oublié, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Ce sont de jeunes adultes, pas des collégiens. Vous devriez vous reposer. Ecoutez, vous avez mangé aujourd'hui ?

Hermione dut y réfléchir à deux fois pour répondre, et fut d'un seul coup soufflée par la pertinence basique de la question.

- En ce moment je ne mange pas beaucoup, on va dire. Je grignote. J'arrive pas à faire des repas.

- Vous dormez ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Très peu. avoua Hermione, j'ai des insomnies. Si j'arrive à dormir quatre à cinq heures par nuit j'ai de la chance.

- Vous êtes stressée en ce moment ?

- On peut dire que oui. admit Hermione. Des problèmes de famille, ce genre de choses, enfin, vous imaginez ce que c'est.

L'infirmière la regarda longuement.

- Et bien, ce malaise vous pendait au nez. Il aurait même été étonnant que vous n'en fassiez pas. Le malaise vagal se produit la plupart du temps en cas de faiblesse de l'organisme associée à de l'anxiété, à une trop grande dose de stress ou à une réaction émotionnelle intense. On peut dire que vous remplissez toutes ces conditions. Avez-vous pensé à vous faire arrêter un moment ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

- Ah non ! s'écria-t-elle. Il manquerait plus que ça. On arrive au milieu du mois de mai, il ne reste plus que trois semaines de cours et j'ai mon programme à finir. Comment voulez vous que mes étudiants réussissent leurs examens si je m'arrête ? Pour qu'on envoie un remplaçant qui fera tout n'importe comment, alors là, merci bien !

L'infirmière sourit encore.

- Vous êtes une grande perfectionniste, n'est ce pas ? Vous devriez vous détendre un peu.

Hermione rendit son sourire à l'infirmière. D'ordinaire ce genre de remarque l'aurait profondément agacée, mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, ça lui faisait du bien. Elle finit par se lever, par boire un verre d'eau et par rentrer chez elle. Arrivée dans son appartement, elle fit un détour pour éviter le canapé où il y avait Ron, puis elle tenta de téléphoner à Harry. Personne, ça ne répondait pas. Depuis que Ginny était enceinte, il était beaucoup moins disponible qu'auparavant. Il n'y avait objectivement pas de raison à cela, une femme enceinte de trois mois n'étant pas à priori devenue soudainement invalide, mais tous deux avaient décidé de se replier sur leur couple, et Hermione s'en accommodait. Elle se résigna donc à passer la soirée sans parler à personne. Ron ne comptait pas, il ne lui parlait pas et il mangeait de son côté. Intéressante soirée en perspective après s'être fait descendre sur un brancard par Fleur Delacour ce qui revenait au point où elle en était à peu près au même que de se faire descendre tout court.

Sa haine avait pris de l'ampleur à force de la voir toute les semaines. Hermione était bien incapable de déterminer pourquoi elle s'accrochait à ce point à de vieilles rancœurs de lycéenne, mais c'était pourtant plus fort qu'elle : la présence de son ancienne camarade la rendait violente, oh, intérieurement bien sûr, toujours intérieurement.

Quand Fleur entrait en retard, Hermione avait envie de frapper. Quand Fleur installait ses affaires partout, Hermione avait envie de gifler. Quand Fleur la regardait droit dans les yeux avec son sale sourire, Hermione avait envie de mordre et de le lui faire ravaler cet air là en travers de la gorge et cette pouffe regretterait d'être venue au monde. Et avec ça, Hermione passait un temps certain à se fustiger pour ce qu'elle jugeait être son manque de professionnalisme et des réactions puériles indignes de sa fonction, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Et ce malaise, le comble de la honte. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne en main. Entre sa rupture avec Ron, ce partage de l'appartement qui devenait de jour en jour plus invivable et cette haine obsessive pour Fleur, sa vie n'avait pas été de tous repos ces derniers temps. Il était temps de se calmer un peu, comme avait dit l'infirmière.

C'est-à-dire qu'il était temps de recommencer à ressembler à quelque chose. Elle en avait de ces complexes maladifs à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Fleur. Cette impression du début s'était accentuée. Elle scrutait. Pas un bouton, pas un cerne, le teint pâle, jamais blafard. C'était à en devenir dingue. Une fois, elle avait vu un bouton, et ça avait été sa joie de la soirée. C'est dire si elle scrutait, et c'est dire si les joies de sa vie devenaient de plus en plus pathétiques et minuscules avec le temps.

La fois ou Fleur n'était pas venue, ça n'avait finalement en rien arrangé, et pire, ça avait même amplifié sa nervosité, elle était devenue dans cette classe comme un animal en cage. Elle avait été presque soulagée de la revoir apparaître au cours d'après. Et encore au cours d'après. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe…

Oh bordel, c'était Fleur qui l'avait descendue, quelle humiliation ! Et Miss Williams, qu'allait-elle penser d'elle ? Et les autres ? Elle se sentait comme une adolescente persécutée dans la cour du collège qui doit pourtant y retourner chaque matin avec la boule au ventre. Il faudrait retourner faire ce cours, il faudrait les affronter. Quelle cruauté, quel théâtre. A croire qu'elle n'était faite que pour être le paillasson de Fleur Delacour. Ca allait mal finir. Ca allait mal finir. Dormir. Comme si elle l'espérait encore.

- Il reste du fromage ? beugla Ron.

- T'avais qu'à aller en courses ! brailla Hermione depuis l'autre pièce.

- C'est toi qui devait y aller ! hurla l'autre depuis la cuisine.

Hermione sentit la colère qu'elle rentrait depuis des semaines affluer soudainement à la surface de sa peau avec une violence insoutenable. Elle observa avec tentation la statuette en porcelaine sur l'étagère. Si Ron continuait de l'emmerder, il allait se la prendre en pleine tronche. Et aucun juge ne la condamnerait pour ça. Elle visualisa le sang coulant du front de Ron, les seins de Fleur Delacour – toujours apparents avec ces putains de décolletés, quelle pétasse c'était – et elle se visualisa elle-même en train de bourrer de coups de poings et de coups de pieds le corps de Fleur Delacour à terre, gémissante, sa parfaite chevelure diaphane blonde ondulée se répandant comme des petites rigoles sur un carrelage quelconque, ou sur le sol de la salle de classe, le sang, encore, pourquoi pas, et elle lui raserait la tête à cette connasse, ainsi seulement pourrait-elle retrouver son honneur et serait-elle vengée, elle voulait un peu de paix, elle voulait qu'elle la laisse en paix, elle voulait la buter, oh, elle voulait la… Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

Prendre une douche et on verrait après, _ne surtout pas entrapercevoir Ron, ça va mal finir, ça va mal finir. Faire un détour par le couloir. Ne pas croiser Ron._

Au fond, qu'avait fait Fleur Delacour ? pensait Hermione tandis que l'eau de la douche ruisselait sur son corps fatigué. Rien. Rien du tout. Fleur Delacour n'avait rien fait du tout, à part être en retard et se foutre de sa gueule. La fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé… Elle l'aurait tuée. Elle se remerciait chaque jour d'être parvenue ce jour là à rester impassible. Mais que cherchait cette pute ? se demandait une petite voix obsessive et déroutante dans son cerveau. Rien, répondait l'Hermione encore assez intelligente pour être rationnelle. Rien. Cette pute ne cherchait rien. Juste à l'humilier, et accessoirement, à assister à son cours. Elle avait toujours voulu l'humilier, toujours. Hermione gémit dans la douche, l'autre con commençait vraiment à la faire chier avec son fromage, et si il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à manger dehors, connard…

Elle se sentit suffoquer, rejeta la tête en arrière, régla le volume de sa douche à fond, l'eau à presque bouillante, cria, envoya le jet de plein fouet sur son visage, son inquiétude brûlante se mêlant à l'eau. Fleur Delacour, quelle conne, comment lui faire payer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui la descende à l'infirmerie, et pas n'importe quelle autre élève ? Maintenant, elle avait une dette envers elle, le rapport de force se renforçait encore du côté où il avait toujours été, maintenant, elle devrait encore ramper et lui dire « merci, oh, merci ! », et même si elle ne le faisait pas c'était tout comme, quelle merde, se débarrasser de Fleur Delacour, encore trois semaines à la supporter, encore trois semaines. Après, ce seraient les vacances. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira. Les vacances !

**/********************************/******************************************************/**************************************************************/*************/**

_Vendredi 25 mai, une semaine plus tard_

Hermione était arrivée maquillée, coiffée, et avec un top bustier qui lui collait au corps, et ça, Fleur l'avait vu tout de suite. Elle ne regrettait pas les chemisiers blancs, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça allait vite revenir et que madame la professeure tentait juste désespérément d'attirer l'attention sur ses seins plutôt que sur son malaise vagal de la semaine précédente. Et Fleur s'en délectait, elle n'aurait pas dit le contraire. Elle ne se privait pas pour regarder. De toute façon, elle regardait tout le monde. Les seins de Granger faisaient partie de ce « tout le monde ». Le jean était resté le même. Le top bustier, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce, enfin, c'était surtout Dylan Marlew qui prenait feu. Fleur Delacour riait sous cape en regardant le jeune homme se dévisser la tête pour avoir l'air de regarder la fenêtre au lieu de Granger. En observant ce pauvre Marlew, Fleur commençait bien à se dire que tout de même, il y avait un truc.

Le truc, c'était les mains à café qui s'agitaient tout le temps. Apparemment, Granger avait calmé sa joie. Elle semblait avoir un peu dormi et avoir réussi à tracer un trait de crayon correct juste au dessus de ses pauvres yeux. Les yeux de la colère, c'était beau, ça rappelait à Fleur les Beaux-Arts de Paris. Après tout, le soleil crevait la salle et on voyait des papillons et des piafs partout, ça donnait presque envie de se sentir l'âme de poète. En vrai, Fleur regrettait le chemisier, ça devrait donner quelque chose de renverser du café là dessus comme dans les plus mauvaises séries françaises _oh pardon, je suis vraiment confus, ah, peut être devriez vous l'enlever._

Fleur éclata soudain de rire. C'était trop, vraiment trop. Ca arrive.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire miss Delacour ?

- Rien.

Le regard de Granger regorgeait d'insanité et c'en était diablement drôle, et le fou rire de Fleur redoubla de plus belle.

- Vous resterez cinq minutes à la fin du cours, Miss Delacour.

- Pourquoi ? glissa-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Vous resterez. J'ai à vous parler.

Les autres écoutaient, comme statufiés. Fleur se savait supérieure, elle aurait pu déchoir la prof en un rien de temps, et entamer un échange surréaliste juste devant les yeux ronds des figurants. Mais chaque chose en son temps, elle jouait encore à l'élève polie. Ca ne regardait pas les autres, c'était entre Granger et elle.

Et le cours continua. Hermione bouillait, chaque phrase nouvelle était un supplice. Fleur Delacour lui flinguait les yeux. Y en avait marre. Elle allait lui dire… Lui dire quoi… ? Attendre le départ des autres et lui cracher toute sa haine une bonne fois pour toutes, oui, c'était ça, tant pis pour le professionnalisme, oui, c'est ça, Hermione ne tenait plus, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, il ne restait que deux semaines avant les vacances, et au diable le professionnalisme, elle n'arrivait décemment plus à faire cours dans ces conditions. Tenir encore un semblant de contenance était un vrai miracle. Vint l'heure d'arrêter. Ils devaient sortir. _Qu'ils sortent, par pitié, qu'ils sortent_. Qu'on la laisse, ça suffit, il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Mais non, miss Williams s'avançait vers le bureau pour lui poser une question sur le cours, et ça n'en finissait pas, et Hermione réussissait par on ne sait quel stratagème insoupçonnable à jouer à la prof polie, équilibrée, impliquée et souriante, et miss Williams s'en fut, satisfaite, et Delacour était restée assise là avec tout son bazar partout comme si elle comptait camper là, et elle semblait attendre tout simplement tranquillement que miss Williams ne termine et que les autres soient suffisamment loin pour se décider à amorcer une quelconque activité.

Cela fut fait. Elle s'avança avec un sourire chantant, un air de gamine extatique.

- Alors ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Je n'apprécie guère votre insolence dans mon cours, et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous n'avez pas envie de venir, ne venez pas.

- C'est tout ?

Les yeux fuyants d'Hermione.

- Non. marmonna celle-ci d'une petite voix brisée.

Son cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait prise au piège. Il fallait en finir avec Delacour. En finir avec Delacour. Ses jambes la portaient moyennement, un seul malaise ça suffisait, merci bien. Plus de mots, plus de forces. Impassibilité mon cul. Trop difficile. Que cette sale haine, que cette sale rancœur implacable, penser sans cesse à frapper, à cogner, violence tenace, latente, incessamment rêvée avec une rigueur obsessionnelle, et tout dans les membres en coton et dans la fonction professorale pour l'empêcher de le faire pour de bon. Ce que ça soulagerait pourtant… Même si elle n'avait pas le dessus, Hermione s'en fichait. Fleur pouvait bien la défigurer, au point où elle en était. Elle pouvait la défigurer avec des ciseaux. Ce que ça soulagerait… Régler tout, une bonne fois pour toute. La briser, abattre tous les murs de ce huis-clos étouffant qui l'emmurait depuis plus de deux mois.

- Tu veux discuter, on va discuter. trancha Fleur en subtilisant les clefs sur le bureau.

Fleur avait filé vers la porte et fermé la porte à clef.

* * *

><p>Le titre de ce chapitre est emprunté à une pièce de la dramaturge britannique Sarah Kane, qui s'intitule « Crave », mot anglais qui signifie « manque », enfin, à peu près. Moi j'entends aussi « Crèves ! » dans le sens d'une menace, suivie d'autres insanités. En prononçant de manière déformée avec un accent bien franchouillard et dix fois moins distingué que celui de Fleur, ça devrait pouvoir le faire.<p>

Louise Nargole


	7. Dernier recours

Bonjour. On est mercredi, je reprends une activité normale. Mais surveillez, j'ai parfois des sursauts le week-end quand je suis particulièrement en forme, comme vous avez pu l'observer récemment.

**FTVS : **Je coupe où je veux. D'abord. Merci à toi de reviewer régulièrement, contente que ma fic retienne ton attention. L'idée d'une Hermione vulnérable ne vient pas de moi, mais bien de JKR : ce sont les auteurs de fanfics qui ont fait d'Hermione une super Lara Croft version sorcière qui passe son temps à gueuler après Malefoy et qui dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. En réalité, Hemione est un peu capable de tout : elle peut en coller une à Malefoy, mais aussi faire la gueule longtemps sans oser rien dire. Elle est brillante, mais très perfectionniste et a un côté timide et introverti, assez sensible, on peut la blesser facilement. Son côté coincé et psychorigide vient du fait qu'elle veut tout contrôler et être la meilleure car elle manque de confiance en elle à de nombreux niveaux, mais peut faire preuve paradoxalement une certaine force et d'une liberté de pensée et d'action qu'on n'attendrait pas d'elle au premier abord. Voilà pour ma vision du personnage, j'espère la rendre correctement dans ma fic.

**Cluster : **Oui, Hermione prend beaucoup sur elle et veut être parfaite, « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », ça fait partie du personnage, et pour faire de la psychologie de comptoir, ça vient à mon humble avis d'un complexe d'infériorité : Hermione veut être parfaite et tout contrôler au max pour éviter de perdre pied et de n'avoir plus prise sur les événements. Si ça énerve les lecteurs, c'est le but. Merci pour ta review en tous cas, contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Batuk :** Et la suite arrive. Epique, je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas la suite. Merci.

**Del : **Merci pour tes compliments, voilà la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Dernier recours<strong>

- Tu veux discuter, on va discuter. trancha Fleur en subtilisant les clefs sur le bureau.

Fleur avait filé vers la porte et fermé la porte à clef.

La haine quitta Hermione. Elle fut tétanisée. Etre enfermée avec elle sans qu'il y ait les autres la libérait et la terrorisait tout à la fois. Elle sentait son cœur cogner sa poitrine, ses jambes se liquéfier, son cerveau débrancher, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Non.

- Ouvre la porte. fit-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

Fleur lui envoya un sourire et un signe de tête négatif. Le peu qu'il restait de raison à Hermione reprit le dessus et elle réalisa qu'elle était debout à côté du bureau, que derrière le bureau, il y avait le mur du fond, que devant le mur du fond, il y avait Fleur, et que sur sa gauche il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant sur une petite cour intérieure que traversaient encore quelques étudiants et quelques professeurs agités nonchalants en fin de journée.

Elle reprit l'usage de ses jambes et se dirigea presque en courant vers la fenêtre et en tira les stores, mortifiée. Elle ne réalisa que très partiellement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Bien sûr. Fleur n'ouvrirait pas la porte. Bien sûr.

- Il fait noir. protesta Fleur.

Hermione reprit comme un semblant de contenance.

- Bon ça suffit. Tes remarques pseudo-ironiques de gamine de douze ans ne m'impressionnent pas.

- Non mais je ne déconne pas il fait vraiment noir ! Pourquoi tu ferme les stores ?

Hermione rougit.

- Tes extravagances ne sont pas un spectacle et j'entends encore gérer comme je veux mes entretiens privés dans ma propre salle de cours.

Fleur éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, et moi j'entends encore gérer comme je veux les gens qui refusent de me parler après m'avoir quasiment suppliée pour que je le fasse.

Hermione sentit comme une lame de fond affluer dans son bas-ventre, aussi prit-elle le parti de se détourner et de faire les cent pas dans la salle avec une nervosité à moitié feinte.

- Ouvre cette putain de porte. éclata-t-elle au bout d'un très long moment, car Fleur restait totalement impassible, comme si le temps n'avait pas prise sur elle.

Cette impassibilité dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que Fleur ne cède : elle avait des limites à ses propres excès.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, on a pas toute la nuit !

Pas se fier à la feinte impatience des mots. Plus hiératique tu crèves. Cette fille n'avait rien d'humain, elle n'était qu'une statue. Maintenant qu'Hermione entendait la question dans toute sa cruauté, elle réalisait pour de bon à quel point tout ça était ridicule. Qu'avait-elle pensé faire ? Qu'avait-elle pensé dire ? Elle n'avait rien pensé, c'était irréfléchi. Et la violence de l'autre semblait dépasser la sienne. Son calme même lui faisait peur. Elle devait surmonter ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle pour se laisser terroriser.

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai l'impression que tu te fiches littéralement de moi depuis que tu es arrivée dans ce cours. commença-t-elle d'un ton monocorde et tout à fait professoral.

Dans l'engrenage que Fleur avait institué avec la minutie d'un horloger, elle s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle avait renoncé presque instinctivement à la barrière du vouvoiement et du « Miss Delacour » qui faisait d'elle une professeure. Même ce peu de prestige là, Fleur lui avait enlevé.

Et elle souriait encore, narquoise. Le feu aux joues, Hermione fixait un point sur le mur du fond, elles étaient toutes les deux debout, Fleur se tenait face à elle, à peine à un mètre d'elle, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation complètement surréaliste. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Fleur ne disait rien.

- Or, je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi. continua Hermione. Tu arrives en retard tout le temps, tu déranges tout le monde, tu…

- Je ne fais rien, Granger.

Fleur attrapa son poignet, le mur était loin. Fleur était trop proche d'elle.

- Je ne fais rien du tout. continua Fleur. Les retards, y a pas que moi. Tous les étudiants d'université arrivent en retard partout surtout dans les grandes villes, tout le monde sait ça. Ne mens pas, je l'ai vu, il n'y a que moi pour te mettre dans des états pareils avec un simple retard.

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, les mots coupés dans sa gorge.

- Ensuite, reprit Fleur. Je ne dérange pas plus que les gens qui piaillent, qui se couchent sur les tables, qui sortent leur portable, qui se racontent leur vie sexuelle – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? - Moi je suis toujours assise dans le fond comme tu peux le constater, et je ne dis rien. Je t'écoute et je prends des notes. C'est bien, ça non, Granger ? Granger ?

Hermione détournait le regard, la respiration un peu déstructurée, elle tentait de retrouver des yeux son pan de mur – un vieux truc de théâtre qu'elle avait appris – mais la vue lui en était cachée par Fleur. Elle recula de quelques pas, en proie à un profond malaise, dégageant son poignet de la prise légère de Fleur, qui lui brûlait la peau. Ses mains effleurèrent le mur du fond. Elle regardait le mur d'en face, dos au mur du fond, voilà. Regarder le mur d'en face, dos au mur du fond, voilà.

Fleur avançait.

- On t'as jamais dit qu'on pouvait parler aux gens sans les coller de si près, Delacour ? lâcha Hermione avec les yeux un peu brillants qui roulaient un peu partout sur son pan de mur.

Elle rougit, s'enferrant de plus belle dans les tréfonds de son malaise.

Dans un élan de combattivité, elle regarda Fleur dans les yeux. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus oppressée, de plus en plus enferrée. Cela dura longtemps. Sûrement quelques secondes, mais ça dura longtemps.

- Je te déteste. cracha-t-elle. Tu es une personne méprisable et profondément mauvaise, c'est ce que je pense, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Tu es le prototype même de la personnalité manipulatrice, glaciale, et profondément sordide.

La raison d'Hermione repartit faire un tour sur la fin de sa phrase. Fleur avait reprit son poignet et le caressait lentement du bout des doigts.

- « Prototype », « sordide »… N'emploie pas de mots trop compliqués avec moi, Granger. N'oublie pas que je suis inculte. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon cours… bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux hermétiquement clos.

La brûlure du poignet. Tout chancelait, un peu comme le jour où elle avait pris un verre de trop chez Molly Weasley et qu'elle avait crié un peu trop fort dans l'oreille de George du même nom.

- Je suis en reprise d'études, c'est la plus grande fac de Londres. C'est interdit ?

- Pourquoi mon cours…

- Oh, quand je me suis inscrite, j'ai eu le choix entre plusieurs TD, avec trois professeurs différents, parmi lesquels il y avait toi, et ça m'a fait marrer, voilà tout.

- Tu n'es qu'une salope.

La main de Fleur quitta son poignet. Un vide intense accabla Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda droit devant elle, hébétée, et droit devant elle, il y avait Fleur. Elle avait chaud, son sang bouillonnait à ses tempes. Et ailleurs. Elle amorça un mouvement vers la porte, oubliant juste un instant qu'elle n'en avait plus les clés, mais Fleur la retint par les hanches.

- Ouais, je suis une salope. Et moi ce que j'en pense, c'est que ça te plaît plutôt, sinon t'aurais pas fermé tes stores.

- C'est pas mes stores.

- Je m'en fous.

Elle maintenait fermement Hermione, sentant le feu monter graduellement dans son bas-ventre. Leurs ventres se touchaient, leurs seins s'écrasaient un peu salement, et elle commença à caresser un peu partout ce qu'elle avait à portée, un peu comme si c'était une activité quotidienne banale, un peu comme si elle était en train de se laver les dents, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Simplement, ça l'excitait davantage que la totale avec Shana.

Elle fixait le visage éreinté, les lèvres entrouvertes, la poitrine gonflée, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux étranges, hagards, fatigués, mais moins qu'avant, Granger ne tenait plus debout. Le jean. La lisière particulière entre la ligne du ventre et la ceinture. Fleur la déboucla et Granger ne fit rien. Disons plutôt qu'elle réagit avec un train de retard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Fleur lâcha les hanches, s'éloigna d'elle et lui lança ses clés.

- Vas-y, ouvre ! Au plaisir, et à la semaine prochaine!

Fleur avait de nouveau envie de rire. Fleur avait tout le temps envie de rire.

Hermione serra le métal des clés à le faire rentrer dans sa chair. Les jointures des mains très blanches.

- Alors ? Tu ne bouges pas ? Tu n'ouvre pas ?

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! gueula Hermione.

Elle se sentait incapable d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait pas _envie_ d'ouvrir la porte. Elle jeta les clés sur le bureau et saisit Fleur par les cheveux.

- Fini de jouer. grogna celle-ci en lui mordant les lèvres.

La tête d'Hermione heurta le mur, les mains de Fleur cognèrent ses hanches. Tout allait bien. Elle empoigna Fleur par la nuque et par la bouche, vaguement consciente de la senteur fruitée d'une espèce de combat qui n'avait rien d'un baiser de cinéma. Mordre pour oublier, crever les tensions. Et puis, c'était bon. Beaucoup trop bon pour être ignoré, beaucoup trop bon pour être assumé. Ca, on verrait plus tard. Elle laissa Fleur défaire complètement la ceinture de son pantalon, elle attendait comme à l'échafaud de voir la fermeture éclair tomber, mais Fleur ne fit rien, elle fit plutôt quelque chose qui tua Hermione, elle abaissa le bustier et le haut du soutien-gorge sans rien lui enlever du tout, exposa un sein gauche et tira d'un coup sec sur la pointe dure du mamelon brun dressé. Hermione manqua de peu d'en jouir.

Elle n'était plus très sûre de se souvenir de comment elle avait fini contre le mur de cette salle de classe, à mordre les lèvres pour ne pas penser ni regarder. Elle mordait l'autre, enfin, sa bouche, sentant deux doigts s'enfoncer dans son sexe alors que tous les fatras du pantalon et de ce qu'il restait de sa dignité glissaient sur ses chevilles. Bref coup d'œil aux clés sur le bureau.

Elle était trempée depuis le début. Elle était trempée d'avant la conversation. Elle avait l'odeur suffocante, éreintante, acide et âcre de la meuf qui s'est refoulée, qui s'est retenue, durant des heures, des semaines, des mois. L'autre aurait pu la marteler durant des heures, des semaines, des mois. Ne pas parler, gémir ou supplier.

Hermione aurait volontiers hurlé des obscénités sans la persistante image des étudiants traversant la cour intérieure s'imposant à ses yeux comme en surimpression. Mais qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, il n'y avait plus personne, ils étaient tous chez eux à l'heure qu'il était, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à ouvrir les stores de ce bordel de fenêtre qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien tous occupés qu'ils étaient à compter les lignes du pavé à côté des arbres en bordure de la cour, celui qui avait des feuilles jaunes.

- Putain de salope… gémit-elle contre la bouche de Fleur.

- Tu… Devrais… Enrichir… Ton vocabulaire… Granger…

Elle la baisait en rythme.:

- Et puis salope toi-même. Cherche pas à m'embrouiller.

Elle riait presque encore.

Hermione disjonctait pas mal, et elle partit quelque part, enfin, loin, quoi. Fleur supposa qu'elle jouissait, et elle la laissa jouir. Et puis, quand Hermione eut fini de jouir, Fleur retira ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche. Cela choqua Granger.

- Va te faire…

- Oui, en effet.

Hermione se sentait quelque peu désarticulée.

- Bon. finit par lâcher Fleur, comme curieusement gênée. Je m'en vais. N'oublie pas tes clés, hein.

Fleur qui partait, Fleur qui s'enfuyait, le grincement lourd de cette foutue porte, mais dans l'autre sens. Hermione se rajusta. Pas normal d'avoir envie de pleurer tout le temps, là, comme ça. Mais c'était différent de ses crises de larmes habituelles. C'était trop bon là, voilà, c'est tout. La chute était un peu rude.

Rude de se sentir regeler. Elle aurait bien pu se mettre à genoux avant qu'un nouveau cours ne remette le temps en marche. Non, ça ne dérangeait pas. Ca ne dérangeait plus. Elle la détestait toujours autant. Elle la détestait d'autant plus pour ça. Son cœur cognait, elle avait froid. C'était pas vraiment la classe de la part de Fleur de partir comme ça. C'était plutôt ordurier. Hermione ne serait décidément jamais vengée.

Elle éprouva le besoin de s'enfermer juste un moment à clef dans la salle de classe désertée. S'assit par terre, dans la saleté, les genoux pliés.

Elle mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'emprunter les couloirs déserts avant que les portes fantomatiques de sa propre université ne se referment sur elle et que les gardiens ne disparaissent. Elle manqua de s'emplafonner un agent de service, elle ne dit pas _pardon_, et celui-ci s'en offusqua intérieurement en se disant que tous ces intellectuels pétaient vraiment plus haut que leurs culs et qu'il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on ne respecte pas son travail.

En arrivant chez elle, enfin, chez Ron, elle mit quelques affaires dans un sac. Toutes ses affaires, dans un grand sac de voyage noir. Enfin, ses principaux vêtements, ses produits et ses affaires de toilettes, quelques serviettes, et les livres, mais pas tous les livres. Les effets personnels auxquels elle tenait, les cahiers, la correspondance. Ron était devant la télé. Elle n'enleva ni son manteau ni ses chaussures et monta, et descendit, et remonta, et redescendit, et reparut dans l'entrée avec son grand sac de voyage noir fermé.

- Je m'en vais. lâcha-t-elle en direction de la télé.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Ron en se retournant à peine.

- Je m'en vais. répéta Hermione à Ron.

- Où ça ? s'enquit le bras qui agitait la télécommande.

- Je quitte l'appartement. explicita la femme au sac de voyage noir.

- Co… Comment ça tu quittes l'appartement ? balbutia Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Je m'en vais, c'est tout. déblatéra Hermione avec une voix de robot.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte d'entrée. Ron, qui s'était comme qui dirait prodigieusement réveillé, avait bondi du canapé et avançait vers elle, blanc comme un carrelage de salle de bains. Brusquement, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa.

- Arrête Ron, arrête, ça ne sert plus à rien, tu le sais très bien que ça ne sert plus à rien. Tu le sais autant que moi, hein Ron.

Il la lâcha. Il pleurait. Son visage était complètement déformé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je me suis conduit comme un con, je te promets de changer si tu me donnes une autre chance, je te le promets.

- C'est trop tard, Ron. Tu aurais dû me dire ça beaucoup plus tôt, là, c'est trop tard pour moi.

- Hermione…

- Je ne t'aime plus, Ron. C'est fini. Tu le sais non ? Ca a déjà été dit, fais pas comme si tu le découvrais, sérieux, on en a déjà parlé. Non ? Ron ?

Ron n'avait pas supporté. Il s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, tordu et convulsé comme une sorte de ferraille rouillée.

- Hermione… Je t'aime. Pardon… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. On fera ce que tu voudras.

- Je suis désolée, Ron. Je m'en vais. Ma décision est prise, et c'est pas d'aujourd'hui. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

- Ca m'est égal si tu restes avec moi par pitié ! hurla Ron, plié en deux.

- Je m'en vais. répéta Hermione d'une voix robotisée et complètement désincarnée tout en ouvrant la porte.

- HERMIONE ! Je… JE VAIS CREVER SI TU ME LAISSE LA !

- Non Ron. Tu ne va pas crever. Tu survivras. égrena Hermione d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu tout en refermant tout doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle partit vite, sans se retourner.

Ron retourna sur le canapé. Et là, face au vide qu'Hermione avait laissé, comme si elle était partie depuis dix ans et pas depuis deux secondes, il s'effondra pour de bon, sortant enfin de son apathie. Un désespoir intense, une crise horrible qui le fit ramper sur le carrelage. Si Hermione avait été là pour voir ça, elle serait revenue, sans aucun doute. Hermione aurait eu très peur. Oui, vraiment, elle aurait flippé, elle serait restée là pour l'aider. Mais Hermione n'était plus là.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement avec son sac noir sur l'épaule en s'enfonçant à grands pas saccadés dans la nuit de Londres. Elle s'était retournée une fois, finalement, mais plus loin. Son sac était lourd. Son sexe était en feu et son esprit était mort. Et il pleuvait encore_ des postillons d'Alberic Jones. _

Aller chez Harry ? Non.

Elle marcha un long moment au hasard. Elle tâta vite fait sa poche, vérifiant avec nervosité qu'elle avait bien pris sa carte bleue. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant sous ses doigts le rectangle de plastique. Elle marcha beaucoup trop. Une fatigue immense l'envahit sournoisement à mesure que la ville avançait. Le sac lui cisaillait l'épaule gauche et la sueur collait ses vêtements à sa peau.

Le bruit. C'était assourdissant. Trop de bruit d'un coup, qui sautait au ventre, qui criait dans les tympans. Prendre le bruit en pleine gueule, et ne chercher que le silence.

Elle finit par entrer dans un hôtel qui lui semblait un peu moins glauque que les autres, et demanda une chambre.

- Pour combien de nuits ? lui demanda la réceptionniste au visage blême.

- Je voudrais pour une semaine, s'il vous plaît. murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix très calme. Je vous paie d'avance.

Elle sortit sa carte de crédit et paya sans remords le prix infernal que la machine lui demandait.

On lui donna son reçu et sa clef et elle monta les trois étages. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait une douche et des toilettes. Elle vida tout le contenu du sac de voyage noir en désordre sur le lit, son premier geste étant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre.

London, _Soho East Side,_ les voitures, les sex-shops, les cris des touristes, les taxis, les voitures de police, les ambulances, les flics, les marchands de panini, les souvenirs fabriqués à la chaîne, le pavé gris, l'asphalte, les odeurs de graillon, la puanteur des pots d'échappement, un ciel sans étoiles. Le bruit assourdissant qui n'en finissait pas.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

Louise Nargole


	8. Walking down the streets

8, ou la malédiction de la fic qui avance. Il n'en restera qu'un… heu, non c'est pas ça. Bonjour.

Réponse aux Anonymous… reviews :

**FTVS : **Contente si ma manière d'écrire permet de faire passer des émotions, c'est en tous cas ce que j'essaye de faire. D'ailleurs puisque tu as vaguement mentionné dan ta review cette sublime scène d'amour romantique au coin d'un feu de cheminée, depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic je visualisais ça de la manière dont je l'ai faite, au chapitre 7, et pas autrement. Si ça fait partir 20% des lecteurs c'est pas bien grave, tant qu'il m'en reste au moins deux ou trois, peu importe, j'écris cette fic parce que j'ai envie de l'écrire, pas pour avoir le tapis rouge et 15 compliments par chapitre. Hermione passe effectivement son temps à quitter Ron, d'ailleurs je commence à croire qu'on pourrait même dire que cette fic est aussi un peu un Ron/Hermione complètement à contre-emploi. D'ailleurs les lectrices se fichent éperdument de ce pauvre Ron, c'est incroyable. A croire qu'il est the invisible man, en plus d'être roux et pauvre. Mais bon, faut avouer que c'est quand même un sacré empêcheur de tourner en rond dans mon histoire, je l'ai pas mis là pour rien. Merci à toi de suivre et de reviewer en tous cas. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire commence maintenant (7 chapitres pour rien ça la foutrait mal quand même), mais en tous cas je pense effectivement qu'il y aura plus d'action à partir de maintenant, puisqu'il va y avoir les vacances (terminé la salle de classe) et qu'Hermione est partie (fini l'appartement). Donc au moins du mouvement au niveau des lieux, il était temps.

**Mina : **Lol du drama n'exagérons rien… Ca reste soft et gentillet comme un canapé molletonné. Pour le caractère de Fleur j'ai pris les traits principaux de JKR et je me suis également très fortement inspirée d'un personnage de série télé, et cela donne un caractère… Etrange. Un caractère de merde, t'as le droit de le dire, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le fait qu'elle respire pas la gentillesse et l'attention aux autres. Voilà, merci d'avoir reviewé en tous cas, il faut bien qu'il se passe un peu des trucs dans cette fic de temps en temps, diable !

**Del :** Ben non c'est pas magique, c'est un UA. (cette blague est vraiment nulle mais ne m'en veut pas trop, fallait que je la fasse…) Merci pour ta review en tous cas c'est toujours agréable de voir que des gens suivent, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Réponse aux muets :

Hé, salut, merci pour les favs et les alerts, laissez un mot à l'occasion, je ne peux pas deviner ce qui vous enthousiasme et ce qui vous plaît moins si vous ne parlez pas, nom d'un short à bretelles. Profitez donc du côté interactif du site, c'est gratuit et ça prend pas plus de deux minutes, voire moins. Je ne me roulerais pas par terre en pleurant si vous ne le faites pas et je ne menacerais pas non plus de ne pas écrire la suite. Mais sachez qu'un avis de votre part me ferait diablement plaisir. Pour moi, tous les avis sont bons à prendre et ils sont lus avec attention. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Walking down the street<br>Distant memories  
>Are buried in the past forever<br>I follow the Moskva  
>Down to Gorky Park<br>Listening to the wind of change_

_SCORPIONS – The wind of change_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : Walking down the streets<strong>

_Vendredi 1__er__ juin, une semaine plus tard_

Shana est partie. Ca ne m'attriste pas au point de me rouler par terre mais ça m'attriste. J'ai mal. Au crâne, à cause de la cuite d'hier. J'ai dit à Gary qu'il pouvait aller pisser chez les soldats russes. Ca commence à bien faire de devoir le ramasser en permanence, si il sait pas se tenir debout tout seul, qu'il s'achète une paire de béquilles je suis pas l'armée du salut et on n'est pas au cirque. Tout à l'heure je suis sortie marcher dans la rue et les gens m'ont fait peur, ils ressemblaient à des insectes à pattes rampantes aux petits yeux globuleux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches les gens, c'est de pire en pire avec le temps. Surtout les vieux. Et les femmes. Je hais les femmes, tout particulièrement. Je ne sais pas si je vais daigner me pointer aujourd'hui au cours de Granger. Au train où ça va je vais finir par devenir aussi pathétique que Dylan Marlewe. Sans rire, ce mec est louche. Il doit avoir un trip inavoué pour les chemisiers blancs à col ridicule.

Il me vient une sorte de fulgurance d'esprit. Aujourd'hui j'arriverais à l'heure.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à 17h50 à stagner devant la porte accompagnée des quelques crétins dont c'est la pratique habituelle.

Granger nous ouvre à 18 heures pétantes, son café dans une main et ses clés dans l'autre, tout en prenant bien soin de nous toiser d'un regard pincé avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon qui fait dame si tant est qu'un chignon puisse toiser.

Oh mon Dieu, le chemisier blanc_ is back._ Faut croire qu'il y avait eu comme un égarement la semaine dernière. Mettre un bustier rouge, je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, quand même. Ca doit être le genre de femme avec qui c'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre, et comme dirait la grand-mère, c'est ni fait ni à faire.

Je ne parviens pas à comprendre que quelqu'un comme Granger aie pu si facilement se laisser avoir par quelqu'un comme moi. C'est le genre difficile à cerner parce que d'un côté, elle est intelligente et quand elle écrit sa liste de courses ça doit valoir du Baudelaire, et de l'autre, elle est sûrement mariée avec trois enfants nommés Mary, Bob et Tom, avec des haies de jardin et un chien qui s'appelle Socrate, et un chat qui s'appelle Mozart, et un mari à lunettes nommé John qui taille les haies de jardin pendant qu'elle corrige ses copies et qui l'emmène le week-end au cinéma d'arts et d'essai, et même que quand ils rentrent, elle lui prépare un thé, enfin, plutôt une infusion, et ils ne boivent de l'alcool que lorsqu'ils sortent en ville pour aller dîner et parler de l'actualité culturelle avec leurs nombreux amis, enfin, elle je suis sûre qu'elle n'en boit pas, mais lui, oui.

Et puis, ça doit être elle qui fait la cuisine, en allant feuilleter le _Financial Time_ de temps en temps pendant que ça chauffe, pas en restant plantée devant façon bobonne. Son mari doit quand même être très content d'avoir une parfaite petite épouse combinée à une camarade universitaire, je serais prête à parier mes cheveux que c'est un prof de cette fac. Obligé. Ces gens là se reproduisent entre eux y a pas de mystère, ça s'appelle l'endogamie.

Marlewe est encore en train de regarder ses seins. Le pauvre garçon. Je parierais mes parfums qu'il est encore puceau à son âge. Si ça se trouve il vit encore chez sa mère et il est tout heureux depuis qu'il a récemment appris, compris et assimilé la fonction « supprimer l'historique » de l'ordinateur familial.

Si ça se trouve, Granger se fait des plans à trois avec son mari l'universitaire et la bonne portugaise du nom de Rita. J'en parierais mon placard à fringues.

Elle a arrêté de fixer son point de mur, elle fait cours normalement sans malaise et elle me regarde maintenant comme si j'étais Sanderson, c'est-à-dire sans grand intérêt. Tout le malaise est parti. Elle n'a plus les mains qui s'agitent, ce qui témoigne d'une grande force morale et d'une grande dignité, commune aux gens bien qui _« font face avec beaucoup de courage »_. Je parierais qu'elle est très digne, un peu comme les épouses bafouées d'hommes politiques qui marchent d'un air droit avec la bouche en cul de poule, j'en parierais ma collection de dessous sexy, ma trousse de maquillage et mes entrées gratuites à l'Exposition Universelle de Paris.

Je me sens oppressée. Je déteste être en avance, c'est comme les femmes qui sentent le tabac ou qui ont les ongles jaunes, c'est pas du tout mon truc. Tiens, je viens de remarquer que Granger a les ongles jaunes. J'avais négligé de regarder ses mains jusque là.

Une fois, nos yeux se croisent, un peu longtemps. C'est un regard qui veut dire : _je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose, et je sais que tu sais que je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour y attacher la moindre espèce d'importance. _Je suis très douée en observation et en décryptage des gens. Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait psychanalyste, j'aurais sûrement poussé tous mes patients au suicide. C'est un regard de pur mépris, clair et sans ambigüité aucune. Granger se sent maintenant plus digne que moi, sans doute, elle doit se figurer qu'elle représente l'ange bafoué et la lumière divine, et moi je doit être un caillou dans la chaussure de Satan, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. C'est moi qui aie craqué, pas elle. Je l'assume plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs. Je m'ennuyais. Les surréalistes parlent d'aller tirer au hasard dans la foule pour éviter de s'ennuyer, c'est plutôt ce que j'ai fait.

J'attends la fin du cours pour aller lui demander ma note du semestre.

Vingt heures. Je m'enfuis, je peux pas, elle a décidé subitement de donner les notes de tout le monde au lieu d'attendre la semaine prochaine et ils sont tous agglutinés tout autour du bureau comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. J'ai pas envie de tirer dans le tas, sinon j'achète un revolver.

Ce soir je sors.

* * *

><p><em>Le soir.<em>

Hermione n'en finit pas de retourner son mojito dans tous les sens comme si le sucre de canne avait été changé en plomb.

La jeune fille blonde accoudée à sa gauche rigole en la regardant retourner son verre d'un air suspect et ausculter les feuilles de menthe à n'en plus finir.

- Bois le hein, il est bon, t'inquiète pas.

Hermione sourit et boit. Oui c'est vrai qu'il est bon, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les cocktails de Londres et en particulier pour quelqu'un qui ne boit jamais d'alcool mais ça c'était avant il y a un avant et un après les mojitos à la menthe.

- Oui tu as raison, il est bon.

Hermione sourit à nouveau. Les feuilles de menthe ça se mange ? Ca pourrait se manger, ouais. Comme des bonbons.

- Je m'appelle Luna, Luna Lovegood.

La jeune fille blonde sourit elle aussi, et Hermione sourit encore et encore, grâce au cocktail, qui est effectivement très bon, à jeter de l'argent par les portes ouvertes sourire et boire, boire et sourire, ça lui change de pleurer dans la sobriété et le travail, une semaine à l'hôtel, prolonger de deux, il faut faire le prolongement ce soir sinon elle devra libérer la chambre à dix heures et non elle ne veut pas libérer la chambre à dix heures, demain matin elle veut dormir, dormir, dormir et dormir. Elle s'entend dire :

- Je dois libérer la chambre demain à dix heures.

- Ah bon ?

- Sauf si je fais le prolongement. Mais je vais devoir me lever demain à dix heures pour faire le prolongement. Je ne veux pas me lever demain à dix heures pour faire le prolongement. Je dois sortir dehors pour téléphoner à la réception de l'hôtel pour ne pas avoir à me lever demain à dix heures pour faire le prolongement.

- Je te suis. dit Luna. J'ai envie de fumer.

Luna et Hermione sortent du bar, cigarette et téléphone, prolonger la chambre, Hermione est incroyablement victorieuse, elle gagne une semaine de plus dans son échappatoire glacé.

- Sinon, je suis dehors. explique-t-elle à Luna qui va de cigarette en cigarette. Je ne veux pas retourner chez mon ex et je ne veux pas importuner mes amis. Personne n'est au courant de rien, je veux la paix, la paix, LA PAIX !

- Ne crie pas. Soutire de l'argent à cette Fleur Delacour.

- Manquerait vraiment plus que ça.

- Tu va la revoir ?

- Bien obligée ! Je donne mon dernier TD de l'année vendredi prochain.

- C'est le vendredi ah oui ! Mais attend, tu l'as revue aujourd'hui c'est ça, non ? Waouh !

- Il m'a suffit de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'il fallait pas m'emmerder, elle ne m'impressionne plus maintenant tout ça est terminé.

- Ca n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que ça n'est pas vrai.

- J'ai encore un sursis d'une semaine tranquille. Je veux la tranquillité. Je n'ai pas allumé mon portable une seule fois depuis une semaine, figure toi. Personne ne sait où je suis. J'ai failli le jeter dans la Tamise mais je me suis retenue. Oh, mais je dois terriblement t'embêter, Luna toi tu viens ici pour boire et t'amuser alors, je suis navrée, je suis d'une piètre compagnie. Je te parlais, je te parlais, et je te racontais ma vie depuis tout à l'heure, alors que je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom. C'était terriblement grossier. Pardon.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, moi aussi je suis d'une piètre compagnie. Tu connais les nargoles ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois.

Il est vingt heures, Soho s'éveille et s'endort à moitié, c'est comme ça toutes les heures, et Lizzie Jones remplit ses verres.

L'heure où l'Athena Bar déborde sur le trottoir. A Londres, les gens partent tôt pour finir la nuit en boîte ou bien pour aller se coucher, avec ou sans compagnie. Le jour, tout est speed, la nuit prend son temps, du moins pour ceux qui y travaillent, la nuit s'étire longtemps. Et Lizzie Jones remplit ses verres.

- Liz, je veux un _Screaming Orgasm_… S'il te plaît bien sûr ! braille la petite Cindy entre deux éclats de rire.

Lizzie lui fait son cocktail, distraitement avec la force de l'habitude, mais elle garde tout de même un œil sur elle. Cindy est si jeune. Cindy boit davantage quand elle est déjà saoule, elle enchaîne les cocktails pour attirer l'attention des filles. Pourtant elle dépense trois fois rien, elle n'est vraiment pas sa meilleure cliente. On lui offre volontiers ses verres, et c'est un mauvais calcul, car après quelques cocktails et quelques bières, Cindy n'est plus bonne à rien et elle s'écroule sur le comptoir ou sur la table. Les filles, Cindy les aime légèrement plus âgées, et brunes, avec des cheveux longs. Lizzie ne se souvient pas l'avoir vue une seule fois rentrer avec une blonde.

Cindy dit beaucoup de conneries entre dix heures du soir et deux heures du matin. Cindy fait rire les femmes, beaucoup. Cindy fait rire Lizzie, pour ça que Lizzie garde un œil sur elle, elle est si jeune, c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Quand Cindy chancelle trop, elle arrête de la servir, elle préfère perdre de l'argent, quand Cindy chancelle trop, la caisse, elle s'en fiche. Lizzie a sûrement un coup de cœur. Mais Lizzie se sait là pour essuyer les verres et puis pour les remplir, alors Lizzie se tient à ce qu'il faut de distance respectueuse et d'amicale grivoiserie, et puis elle essuie ses verres. Cela suffit.

Et puis, elle est trop vieille pour elle. Et elle a cette sale cicatrice sur la figure, et elle sait bien que ça n'est pas sexy pour une jeune femme, ni pour personne d'ailleurs.

Lizzie remplit ses verres trop vite et certains de ses cocktails sont bâclés. L'Athena ne paie pas de mine en journée, sa devanture ressemble à celle d'une épicerie fermée, les stores tirés, le genre de boutique dans laquelle on imagine une épaisse couche de poussière sur le comptoir, les meubles recouverts de housses, un abandon important. Quand l'après-midi s'éteint, Lizzie relève ses stores, elle allume ses lumières, relève ses tabourets et les chaises de ses tables pour les mettre par terre, dispose tous ses grands tabourets tout autour du comptoir, et balaye. Ensuite, elle essuie les verres de la vaisselle qui traîne, elle lance le son et les lumières qu'elle n'avait pas mise au début, et puis elle ouvre. Dans la foulée, Delphine arrive. Delphine est une française récemment embauchée, elle sert vite et bien. Il y a aussi Aldo pour suppléer les vendredis soirs et certains week-ends. Quand il n'y a pas Aldo, il y a Padma, une étudiante, de sorte que Lizzie est rarement seule à servir. Lizzie connaît ses habituées, elle mate les autres au coin de l'œil. Les meufs décampent à minuit comme Cendrillon, pour aller dormir, pour aller baiser, ou pour aller en boîte, on trouve rarement plus de trois options, c'est partout vérifiable, à l'Athena comme ailleurs. Il y a quelques garçons, une fois de temps en temps. Ils ne gênent pas, ils boivent, ils discutent, et puis ils partent comme tout le monde, ici c'est surtout les filles qui font du grabuge quand il y en a, mais il n'y en a pas tant. Il n'y pas vraiment de codes précis à l'Athena, c'est plutôt convivial, c'est pas comme dans certains bars où il y a besoin d'avoir un look particulier ou des vêtements très chers pour espérer rentrer avec quelqu'un. Là où ça se gâte, c'est quand on ne comprend pas la langue. Beaucoup de françaises viennent se poser ici. C'est le premier endroit sur lequel tombera toujours quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas la ville et qui cherche un endroit lesbien. Alors les touristes, les étudiantes étrangères et les expatriées, il y en a. Surtout des françaises, il y en a toujours. Des espagnoles aussi, parfois. Plus rarement des allemandes. Mais l'été, alors là, c'est toutes les nationalités. L'Athena devient tellement plein de monde à certaines heures que ça en vient à ressembler au métro et que certaines renoncent à y entrer.

Lizzie ne se plaint pas, les affaires tournent bien.

Elle est en suspens sur un verre, profitant d'une brève accalmie dans le service, mais elle doit interrompre sa rêverie car Luna veut un thé à la menthe. Le fait qu'elle ait bu un cocktail juste avant n'a rien à voir, Luna veut un thé à la menthe car le bar n'en fait pas. Lizzie s'adapte aux fantaisies de Luna, parce que ça la fait rire et parce que ça rompt la monotonie du service.

Lizzie va chercher des sachets de thé dans l'arrière salle de l'ancienne boutique, juste pour Luna, qui n'est jamais foutue de prendre des trucs socialement admis aux heures dites, et qui ne prend surtout jamais rien de ce qu'il y a sur la carte dans ce qu'elle commande en premier. En général, Luna prend quelque chose d'incongru pour commencer, et puis elle boit un cocktail raffiné, rose, souvent, ou vert menthe à l'eau, et elle dit que _ça lui fait penser à des ailes d'un papillon avec plein de couleurs à différents niveaux, tu vois. _Mais ce soir, elle a fait l'inverse.

Aujourd'hui, Luna est accompagnée d'une femme que Lizzie n'a jamais vue, cheveux châtains, bouclés, relevés, sûrement une trentaine d'années, un air à la fois précocement vieilli et étrangement enfantin. Luna est arrivée seule comme d'habitude, l'autre fille est arrivée seule elle aussi, et on l'avait jamais vue, et elle et Luna se sont trouvées être au comptoir assises à des tabourets voisins, et blablabla et blablabla, et ça depuis une heure. Ca picole, ça sort fumer, ça repicole, et qu'est ce que ça cause, d'un air presque sérieux. Lizzie ne voit pas souvent des filles aussi sérieuses ici, souvent ça crie, ça danse, ça rit très fort ou très aigu, ça pleure un peu, ça sort fumer à tout bout de champ, sans raison. Alors que là, de la discussion semble au moins dépendre la sûreté de l'Etat. Lizzie fait ses pronostics.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Luna dit à Hermione :

- Rentre avec moi.

Et ça n'est pas de la drague. Luna ne fait jamais d'avances claires. Une phrase si simple, c'est un miracle, un miracle lunaire. Hermione accepte, trop heureuse d'échapper au moins pour cette nuit à cette solitude pleine de bruits des autres qui est comprise avec le prix de l'hôtel. Elles prennent le métro car il n'est pas trop tard. Luna habite à Chalk Farm, près de Camden, seule dans un studio minuscule. Hermione la suit dans les escaliers et entre à sa suite derrière une porte au dernier étage. Des affiches de films et un bureau encombré lui sautent aux yeux. Sur la gauche, il y a un canapé rouge. Le lit, sans doute, à déplier. Le carrelage est blanc, Luna dit que c'est dur à entretenir et qu'il y a tout le temps des miettes et des cheveux qui traînent. Il y a un radiateur minuscule et des rideaux oranges. Sur le côté du radiateur, une guitare. Il n'y a pas besoin du radiateur car on est au mois de mai, mais Hermione a de nouveau froid tout le temps, alors. Alors elle embrasse Luna, Luna défait le canapé, et puis elles s'embrassent encore, et puis elles finissent par ne rien faire du tout car elles sont trop bourrées. Les deux semblent animées du même besoin infini et fatigant : parler, toujours parler.

- Tu es tranquille ici. fait remarquer Hermione.

- Oui, je suis tranquille. C'est chez moi. C'est un endroit à moi. dit Luna. C'est joli, c'est agencé comme je veux, mais le plus dur, c'est le manque. J'ai complètement perdu l'habitude de dormir seule, tu sais.

- Ah. Oh. Et elle… Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Amelia. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle a fait semblant de m'aimer, toujours, elle a toujours fait semblant, mais tu sais, je lui étais indispensable. C'est quelqu'un qui a si peur de la solitude qu'elle préfère utiliser les gens plutôt que de se passer d'eux.

- Et elle a réussi à faire semblant pendant combien de temps ?

- Trois ans.

- Trois ans c'est beaucoup pour faire semblant.

- C'est énorme. Mais faut que je me fasse une raison. Cette histoire n'a jamais existé. C'est une chimère, c'est quelque chose que j'ai inventé, quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé, quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Il faut que je puisse arriver à me dire qu'elle est morte pour moi. Enfin, ne parlons pas de ça. J'arrive pas à me retenir de dégueuler tripe et boyaux cette histoire en public à tout bout de champ jusqu'à écœurer et dégoûter les gens avec l'odeur de mes mots, mais ce soir non c'est trop lourd pour moi, et puis j'ai trop d'alcool dans le sang, si je veux vomir physiquement j'irais dans la salle de bains, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione prend Luna dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux, distraitement apaisée. Parler, toujours parler.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aimait. Peut être pas comme toi tu l'aimais, mais à sa manière.

- Conneries. Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire aimer. Elle a effacé et annulé toute notre histoire comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit et que ça n'avait aucune valeur. Un mois après la rupture, elle m'a remplacée par quelqu'un dont la seule caractéristique est d'être une fille, et ça semble à peu près être sa seule qualité. Cinq euros, voilà madame, vous avez demandé un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Merci et au revoir. Et demain, cinq nouveaux euros pour un autre sandwich et une autre bouteille d'eau. Pas plus de valeur que ça. Pour elle, les gens sont interchangeables. Je n'ai jamais existé. Et je ne souhaite plus exister, c'est le mieux qui pouvait m'arriver. Je veux tout oublier, oublier le passé, faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Avant d'oublier, je dois parler, parler jusqu'à l'épuisement, comme les gens qui ont connu le pire et qui doivent raconter pour trouver l'apaisement, j'ai terriblement honte de cette comparaison mais le plus ridicule c'est qu'elle est vraie. Je dois parler et saouler les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent et qu'ils fassent le signe de croix ou un autre rituel grotesque d'éloignement devant moi. Ainsi, seulement, je pourrais tout oublier et admettre enfin la vérité que j'ai aimé à en crever un être qui ne m'a jamais aimée tout à fait, et qui aime une autre du pareil au même de son amour fade, pâle et interchangeable. C'est un amour que je ne trouve pas intéressant. Je veux vivre un amour que je trouverais intéressant et qui ne me dévorera pas. Je veux vivre un amour qui m'empêchera de me couper en morceaux et de m'annuler, de me supprimer, de passer par la fenêtre, du moins symboliquement, si tu savais… Je veux arrêter de rêver toutes les nuits que je suis un fantôme et qu'on me traverse en me jetant des livres dans le ventre, et qu'après, on compte les points.

Hermione n'interrompt pas, Hermione écoute, Hermione berce Luna presque tendrement et essuie ses quelques larmes, ce qui fait que Luna se reprend et rigole beaucoup. Après, Hermione parle aussi d'Amelia même si elle ne la connaît pas, elle comprend tout à fait le besoin qu'il y a à parler d'Amelia. A la fin, Luna dit :

- C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Amelia depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. La première fois pour coucher, la deuxième fois pour parler.

- C'est bien pour te reconstruire, les deux fois sont complémentaires. On ne couchera pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna sourit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais ? C'est forcément obligé ?

Hermione éclate de rire, longtemps, nerveusement.

- Tu sais, je ne suis même pas lesbienne.

- Mais tu m'as embrassée. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu as fais davantage avec cette fille que tu déteste et qui n'est pas lesbienne non plus. Et tu traînes aussi dans un bar lesbien le vendredi soir parce que tu n'es pas lesbienne.

Le rire d'Hermione est de plus en plus tonitruant.

- Mon dieu, ce que ça fait du bien de parler avec toi. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures pourtant, c'est dingue. Tu sais, je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de questionnement. Je suis prof, j'ai pas loin de trente ans, je ne suis tout de même pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais ce que c'est que l'homosexualité, et la sexualité en général, ou du moins je croyais le savoir. Enfin, tu as raison, je ne pensais pas être attirée par les femmes. Mais bon, ça a toujours été le cas en fait, quand j'y réfléchis. J'aimais à ma façon mon ex-compagnon, et puis, il est devenu insupportable, et du coup j'ai commencé à m'imaginer ce que ça ferait de le tromper – je n'imaginais ça qu'avec un homme bien sûr – mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun autre homme qui m'attirait, et en même temps mon conjoint m'attirait de moins en moins, et c'est à partir de là que j'ai gelé. Je veux dire vraiment gelé, pour de bon. J'avais froid à l'intérieur.

Luna, pensive, se rallume une cigarette.

- Tu ne ressentais plus de désir ?

- Rien de rien. Pour rien ni personne. Juste des pulsions isolées, comme ça, mais personne ne m'attirait, ou en tous cas je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ca a fait que je me suis réfugiée dans le travail et que je n'ai pas cherché à remettre en question mon couple plus que ça.

Luna sourit ironiquement.

- Et puis est arrivée cette ancienne camarade de lycée, et elle t'as rallumée.

- Oui bon ça va, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça ! se défend Hermione.

Luna fume. Silence.

- Oh, et puis, d'accord, éclate Hermione, tant qu'on y est, d'accord, ça faisait des mois que je la désirais, mais je m'en rendais tout simplement à peine compte et…

Hermione rougit d'un coup.

- Oh bordel ce qui s'est passé c'est totalement surréaliste… Jamais plus je n'arriverais à me regarder dans une glace, c'est trop horrible. Pour ça, je suis descendue à la réception de l'hôtel, j'ai tapé sur internet « bar lesbien Soho » et je suis sortie, pour ne pas rester entre quatre murs, pour trouver des réponses à mes questions, c'est terrible… Je n'arrive pas à rester entre quatre murs et à devoir simplement me regarder. Tu… Tu sais… Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas demandé d'aide à mon ami Harry. Je croyais que je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez lui parce que je le trouve trop proche de mon ex mais c'est faux. Je ne veux pas y aller car je sens son jugement même alors qu'il ne sait rien, je m'imagine qu'il sait et que c'est écrit sur ma figure, et en plus mon ex c'est son meilleur ami, et sa femme qui est aussi une amie est la sœur de mon ex, oh quel merdier, ils me détesteront, je les ai perdus pour toujours… Je ne veux voir personne, j'ai honte. Je suis en rupture totale avec ma vie, je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux pas affronter mes proches, j'ai l'impression de cacher un monument, que c'est écrit sur ma figure, que ça va se voir. Une semaine que j'ai pas allumé mon portable. Je ne veux pas les voir.

Luna écoute Hermione parler de Ron, de Fleur, de sa vie bancale, éclatée en morceaux, du fait qu'elle a tout perdu, son conjoint, son appartement, sans doute ses amis, sa famille adoptive, ses certitudes, son confort.

Hermione évite de pleurer.

La seule chose qui lui reste, c'est son travail, et c'est par son travail que le mal est arrivé, comme un fruit pourri et odieux, et tout est trop tard, elle ne peut même plus s'accrocher à son travail parce c'est son travail qui a provoqué la gangrène, et parce que dans une semaine, c'est les vacances, enfin, les vacances, survivre, surtout, sans le compte commun avec Ron, juste avec son salaire de prof, plus assez pour louer autre chose qu'un studio, pas sûre de trouver, peur que l'hôtel la mette dehors, terrible retour en arrière, honte et rancœur tenace, Hermione dit tout cela à Luna, et davantage. Hermione dit un peu tout à Luna en rebuvant un coup distraitement dans ses bras comme si elles étaient de vieilles amantes et qu'elles ne venaient pas de s'écrouler sur un canapé clic-clac tout habillées et complètement saoules et Hermione prend tous les problèmes en même temps : il y a trop de personnages et elle n'attend vraiment pas de réponse, parler, toujours parler, et finalement, voilà tout ce que Luna trouve à lui dire :

- Va la voir.

- Comment ça ? s'étonne Hermione.

- Va la voir !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tirer les choses au clair.

- Les choses sont claires. Plus qu'une semaine et bon débarras.

Luna ne se fatigue pas à insister. Elle radote encore un peu sur Amelia et sur les gens qu'elle a perdu lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'elle était lesbienne, et puis elle s'interrompt soudain pour lâcher cette révélation :

- J'ai envie de regarder un film, un très mauvais film.

- L'idée ne me déplaît pas, dit Hermione. Je ressens soudain l'irrésistible envie de faire quelque chose de stupide n'impliquant en aucune manière mon cerveau. Quel bon mauvais film as-tu ?

- Je te propose un truc fabuleux impliquant des zombies qui font même pas peur sur fond de fuite en hélicoptère et d'histoire d'amour contrariée entre une infirmière et un flic.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait envie. Vite, je meurs d'impatience.

Hermione reste dormir, il n'est plus question de s'obliger à faire du sexe par politesse, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de convenu. Parler leur a suffi. Le lendemain, Luna fait du café et note son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier en proposant à Hermione de se revoir bientôt en toute amitié pour d'autres discussions et d'autres films de zombies et d'hélicoptères. Hermione accepte avec enthousiasme, ravie d'avoir enfin fait une rencontre intéressante qui la sort du quotidien oppressant où elle s'est si bien plongée durant tant d'années. Elle angoisse maintenant de sortir. Dans cette parenthèse avec Luna, elle a trop temporairement retrouvé une légèreté toute adolescente, et oublié les lourds problèmes d'adulte traquée qui pèsent sur elle. Une tristesse, une peur mêlée de terreur fond sur elle dans les escaliers, et c'est là qu'elle se décide nerveusement à rallumer son portable éteint qu'elle se trimballe dans sa poche de blouson sans le sortir depuis des jours et des jours. Il faut bien entrer le numéro de Luna. Elle prie intérieurement pour n'avoir aucun message.

Il y a une bonne cinquantaine de sms, des dizaines d'appels en absence, et presque autant de notifications de messages vocaux sur répondeur. Hermione est soufflée et paniquée par le nombre de notifications qui arrivent en rafale. Jamais elle n'a vu de tels chiffres s'afficher sur son téléphone.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et prend le parti d'en lire et d'en écouter quelques uns, encore debout dans la rue. Ils émanent tous de Ron, et tous sont des supplications désespérées l'exhortant à revenir. Elle en efface la plupart, n'écoutant que le début, le ton étant sensiblement le même d'un message à l'autre. Elle se sent étrangement cynique en pensant qu'il y a si peu de variation dans ce genre de cas. Ca lui oppresse le cœur, de rage, elle se dépêche d'entrer le numéro de Luna et de ranger son portable dans sa poche, prenant le parti d'attendre d'être à l'hôtel pour écouter et lire le reste.

C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle fait une fois de retour dans sa chambre, juste après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

_Supplications, menaces, supplications, menaces, effacer, tapez 3, 19,90 pounds vont être prélevés sur votre compte bancaire, salut Hermione c'est Blanca tu va bien ? C'était pour prendre de tes nouvelles alors voilà. Supplications, menaces, pleurs, effacer, 3. Supprimer tous les messages._ Tiens, pas encore écouté celui là.

_Hermione c'est Harry. Personne sait où t'es passée ça fait deux jours qu'on essaie de te joindre. Je vais être obligée de te dire ça sur messagerie c'est dingue. J'espère que tu va bien où que tu sois je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'espère que ça va. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça sur messagerie, accroches toi, mais faut que je te le dises. Ron a fait une tentative de suicide. On est à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste avec Ginny et Molly. Tous les frangins sont passés. S'il te plaît réponds où que tu sois si ce message te parviens. Bisous… Réponds nous._

Hermione jette le téléphone sur le lit et va prendre une douche.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

Louise Nargole


	9. Absinthe

Salut. Y a rien eu mercredi pour cause de travail universitaire et aussi parce que j'ai plus aucune avance sur cette fic. Mais c'est pas bien grave car j'ai quand même la trame, c'est juste que parfois y a des contraintes qui passent avant. Du coup j'ai décidé que mercredi c'était maintenant. Inutile de regarder le calendrier, je vous soutiens qu'on est mercredi. Appelez-moi Dieu.

Réponse aux dangereux Anonymous :

**Cluster et Del:** Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, voilà la suite. L'arrivée de Luna a plu à beaucoup de monde apparemment.

Réponse aux muets: Il fait beau aujourd'hui. N'est- ce pas ? Pour en parler, veuillez cliquer sur « Review this chapter ». Vous gagnerez peut-être un abri de jardin vert.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : Absinthe<strong>

- Harry, c'est moi.

- Allo ? Allo ?

- J'ai eu ton message.

- Oh Hermione… Comment vas-tu ?

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est tiré d'affaire. Mais ils le gardent un moment en observation à l'hôpital.

- J'aimerais le voir.

- Oui, je me doute. Il te demande. Il n'arrêtait pas de balbutier dans son délire _Hermione, Hermione_… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? On n'était au courant de rien.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire par téléphone…

- Tu veux qu'on se voie ?

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Ou plus tard. Je ne sais même pas où tu es ni ce que tu fais. Là j'ai rien de prévu. Ginny est dans un état pas possible à cause de son frère, et moi je tourne en rond à la maison. Donc je te propose, vu qu'il fait beau, d'aller un peu se promener à Hyde Park et de marcher un peu, comme ça on pourra parler. Et on passera à l'hôpital ensuite une fois qu'on se sera dit ce qu'on avait à se dire. Je pense que ce serait le mieux plutôt que de te laisser te précipiter à l'hôpital sans avoir tous les éléments, car ça ne ferait pas forcément du bien à Ron.

- Écoute Harry je suis d'accord. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé rien que tous les deux, et là je crois qu'il y a urgence.

- Alors on se dit rendez vous à 15 heures devant Hyde Park ?

- Oui 15 heures c'est bon. A tout à l'heure.

Hermione raccrocha le téléphone, partagée entre l'inquiétude la plus extrême et le plus intense des soulagements. On était dimanche, il faisait un beau soleil, et une chaleur étouffante dans la chambre d'hôtel. A intervalles réguliers, on entendait des gens baiser. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas le moral était un euphémisme, et il est inutile de préciser qu'il y avait de quoi. Elle n'avait plus de maison, son ex avait voulu se tuer à cause d'elle. Et elle avait cédé à une pulsion absolument masochiste avec son ennemie de lycée, et ce plaisir qu'elle avait pris dans l'humiliation ressentie ce soir là dans la salle de cours lui rongeait le cerveau. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Elle était si affligée de ce qui était arrivée à Ron qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se permettre de penser à sa situation matérielle plus que préoccupante. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas finir ses jours dans cette chambre d'hôtel. La question était surtout de savoir où elle allait les finir.

Quinze heures c'était trop tard, il fallait qu'elle sorte maintenant. Elle prit son sac et sortit. Elle attendrait Harry une heure, elle se promènerait dans le parc un peu toute seule, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il faisait si beau que tous les clébards et toutes les poussettes étaient de sortie. Hermione se sentit agacée. Elle aurait voulu figer le temps et les gens, pour avoir le parc à elle toute seule. Pour tout oublier. Les récents événements étaient trop durs à encaisser dans ce qu'ils avaient eu de successif, d'imprévisible, et de complètement détachés les uns des autres. En fait, ils n'étaient pas si détachés. Tout était logique. Il n'y avait pas de hasard. Elle avait quitté Ron parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle n'avait plus de maison parce qu'elle avait quitté Ron, elle avait baisé avec Fleur parce qu'elle était attirée par elle depuis des mois, elle avait été à l'Athena parce qu'elle avait baisé avec Fleur, elle avait baisé avec Fleur parce qu'elle n'aimait plus Ron, Ron avait voulu se tuer car elle ne l'aimait plus… Tout était logique. Cyclique. Circulaire. Un cercle. Un cercle d'emmerdements. Elle avait rencontré Luna parce qu'elle avait été à l'Athena, elle avait été à l'Athena parce qu'elle aimait les femmes, elle aimait les femmes parce qu'elle n'aimait plus Ron, elle n'aimait plus Ron parce qu'il était pénible, il était pénible parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle ne l'aimait plus, donc il avait voulu se tuer, assez, assez, ASSEZ ! Stop.

Harry arrive. Pas trop tôt.

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

Il la serre dans ses bras. Ca fait un bien fou. Il la serre fort. Hermione se met à pleurer. Harry pleure sans doute un peu, lui aussi, il pleure intérieurement, il a les yeux humides, et à l'intérieur, il pleure encore plus qu'Hermione. Ils restent un moment plantés là, enlacés comme un jeune couple amoureux.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux.

- Oh Harry c'est ma faute !

- Non.

- Je te dis que si ! Tu sais pas tout.

- Non. Moi je te dis que non.

- On a rompu.

- Je sais.

Ils marchent un peu.

- Mais bon sang Hermione, où es-tu passée ?

Elle baisse les yeux.

- J'habite à l'hôtel.

- QUOI ? explose Harry. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas déranger.

- Non mais ça va pas bien ! Tu ne nous déranges pas ! C'est surréaliste !

- J'avais éteint mon portable.

- Viens te poser à la maison, le temps que tu trouves un appartement !

- Non.

- Mais viens je te dis ! Enfin !

- Non.

Les pigeons mangent les miettes par terre. Les arbres sont gorgés de soleil, le ciel est d'un bleu terrifiant, les enfants crient.

- Pourquoi non ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule. De faire le point. J'apprécie la proposition. Je t'aime.

- Bon sang je t'aime aussi Hermione, putain quel souci je me fais moi maintenant. J'ai pas envie que tu finisse dehors.

- Je ne finirais pas dehors. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, ça me touche.

- Bon, de toute façon je t'ai toujours connue têtue et à réponse à tout, un problème une solution, Miss Granger, tu feras bien ce que tu voudras. Mais sache que si il y a le moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas, tu passes à la maison.

- Merci. J'y repenserais si j'ai des ennuis. Mais nous sommes là pour parler de Ron.

- De Ron et de toi, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Non. Il a voulu se tuer parce que je suis partie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ma faute.

- Non, il a voulu se tuer parce qu'il est dépressif. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment voulu se tuer, tu sais. Ca ressemblait plus à un appel au secours. Viens, marchons. Allons voir les arbres.

Sur leurs bancs, les vieux fixent les arbres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Médicaments. Un peu de tout et un peu de n'importe quoi, dans le désordre, et avec du whisky. Ils ont dû lui faire un lavage d'estomac.

- Merde.

Hermione s'arrête et s'adosse contre un arbre. Se laisse glisser par terre. Harry s'assoit à côté d'elle, dans la terre.

- On… On va y aller ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- On peut attendre encore un peu si tu veux. dit Harry. Il va pas s'envoler, tu sais.

- Il a failli… PUTAIN C'EST MA FAUTE !

Elle a hurlé.

- Tu comprends, reprend-t-elle, il faut pas le laisser, jamais jamais. Il est comme un enfant. Il demande de l'attention, de l'amour, qu'on le rassure tout le temps, sur tout. Je l'aimais Harry, mais je l'aimais mal. Je l'aimais à ma façon. Et puis j'ai cessé de l'aimer. Au fond j'aimerais pouvoir recommencer à l'aimer comme un ami mais maintenant je crois que ça n'est plus possible après ce qu'il a fait, et avec notre passé commun. Harry, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Harry, tu es son meilleur ami, tu le connais autant que moi, peut être même plus, je t'en supplie, dis moi ce que je dois faire, et je te jure que je le ferais.

- Commence par te calmer. Il fait beau, il est tiré d'affaire, ça n'est pas ta faute.

- Et alors c'est la faute à qui, d'après toi ? crache Hermione avec colère.

- A sa dépression. Ca fait déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû régler ça et il ne l'a pas fait. Le fait que tu restes en te sacrifiant n'aurait rien changé.

- Mais si j'étais restée, il n'aurait pas avalé des médicaments avec du whisky.

- Si tu étais restée, il n'aurait pas été plus avancé, et d'ailleurs toi non plus. Vous ne faisiez que vous empoisonner la vie tous les deux, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, je t'ai suffisamment écoutée pour comprendre que cette relation ne marchait pas. Simplement je ne disais rien car je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans votre histoire, et parce que j'ai horreur de prendre parti, bon, on va le voir ? Tu es prête ?

- Je suis prête.

Ron, branché à des tuyaux, lit blanc, visage calme. Ron qui respire à peine, mais respiration régulière, calme. Ron qui dort pas, réveillé depuis peu, faible et allongé, branché.

- Hermione…

- Je suis là mon cœur je suis là.

- Reviens à la maison… S'il te plaît…

- Chut. Ne te fatigue pas en parlant, repose toi, pense à toi avant tout. Moi, c'est secondaire.

- Je t'aime Hermione…

- Ne me refais jamais ça. Tu m'as fait très peur.

Hermione lui caresse le front, sa main dans la sienne. Harry se tient planté à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air particulièrement fasciné par les fissures sur le côté de la fenêtre.

- Faut que tu prennes l'air, un peu. lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment à l'adresse du corps allongé de son ami.

Ron a dit oui et Harry ouvre la fenêtre. Puis il prend le parti, avec tact, de les laisser. Il sort de la chambre, il croise une infirmière. Discute. Descends fumer devant la façade de l'hôpital. Remonte. Le temps de voir Hermione sortir de la chambre, très pâle et le visage défait.

- Il… Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi !

- Mais si, il va y arriver.

- Il dit qu'il va mourir !

- Mais non, il va pas mourir ! La preuve il est là. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est entouré. Il y a moi, il y a les collègues de bureau, et il y a toute la famille. Rentre te reposer maintenant. Si tu veux on peut aller marcher encore un peu dehors.

- JE N'ARRIVE PAS A SORTIR ! crie Hermione. Je peux plus le laisser, jamais ! Je l'ai tué !

Harry la regarde, épouvanté. Puis, il lâche après un silence :

- Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens.

Et il s'éloigne dans un couloir. Réapparaît quelques minutes après accompagné d'une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'année, chignon et blouse blanche.

- Hermione, je te présente le docteur Ramirez. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de Ron lors de son admission ici. Docteur, je vous présente Hermione Granger, l'ex compagne de Ron.

- Enchantée Mrs Granger. dit le médecin. J'aimerais vous parler juste un instant en privé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

- D'accord… murmure Hermione avec automatisme, décontenancée, avant d'emboîter le pas du docteur Ramirez.

- Je t'attends dehors. propose Harry.

Il disparaît vers les ascenseurs.

Hermione entre à la suite du docteur Ramirez.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle obéit comme un automate et s'assoit sur le siège en face du médecin.

- Tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire que vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'acte qu'a commis monsieur Weasley.

- Mais… Comment… balbutie Hermione.

- Laissez moi finir. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Monsieur Weasley présente un état de dépression avancée et nous avons pris la décision, moi et mes collègues, et en accord avec la famille, de le faire admettre en maison de repos dès qu'il sortira d'ici.

- Mais… Si il veut pas ? s'offusque Hermione, épouvantée.

Le docteur Ramirez marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Il veut bien. A vrai dire, il en a même exprimé la demande.

- Ron ? Exprimer ce genre de demande ? Je refuse d'y croire. Je le connais par coeur. maintient Hermione, intensément choquée.

- Je veux bien croire que vous le connaissez. Je ne remet aucunement cette vérité en cause. Mais le fait est que lorsque nous avons expliqué à votre ex compagnon qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'être admis dans une maison de repos plutôt que de rentrer directement chez lui une fois remis sur pied physiquement, il n'a pas émis d'objection.

- Si c'est mieux pour lui… marmonne Hermione. Pourra-t-on aller le voir là bas ?

Le docteur Ramirez pose ses lunettes sur son bureau et marque un nouveau silence, l'air intensément gênée.

- Vous vous doutez bien que si je vous aie fait venir dans mon bureau, c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est un peu délicat. D'abord et, j'insiste vraiment là-dessus, vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette situation.

- Mouais, ben moi je suis pas dupe. Dites toujours.

- Nous pensons que la seule chose qui le guérirait serait de ne plus vous voir.

- Pardon ?

- Il a besoin de faire le deuil de sa relation avec vous, sans quoi il ne guérira jamais.

- Et à part ça, ça n'est pas ma faute ! Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Hermione éclate d'un petit rire nerveux en se tordant les mains et en s'arrachant méticuleusement toutes les petites peaux tout autour des ongles. Elle ressent l'envie de coller une trempe à Fleur, pour venger Ron. Non, ça n'est pas la vérité. La vérité, c'est que ce serait sûrement bon de coller une trempe à Fleur, Ron ou pas Ron qui tienne. C'est sa faute, autant continuer. Comment ose-t-elle penser à Fleur dans un moment pareil ?

D'autres paroles fluctuantes sont échangées entre elle et le médecin. Ses microscopiques plaies sanglantes tout autour de ses ongles prennent des allures de champ de mine.

- Et donc, je ne dois plus le voir ?

- Si vous voulez qu'il guérisse. Qu'il fasse le deuil. Vous restez libre de vos mouvements, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez. Appelez ça juste… Une « intuition médicale ». Si vous voir le soulagera un temps, cela lui provoquera surtout du stress. Il a cristallisé toutes ses névroses autour de vous, il vous idéalise. Il a besoin de se soigner et semble bien entouré pour cela. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais vous pouvez l'aider par votre absence. Ça ne vous empêche pas bien sûr de questionner vos amis et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais monsieur Weasley est extrêmement fragile…

- Je le sais qu'il est fragile. coupe Hermione, abrupte. Je le sais mieux que personne.

Dans le hall, Harry fait les cent pas. L'entretien est interminable. Hermione finit néanmoins par réapparaître, les yeux gonflés.

- Alors ?

- Je ne dois plus le voir, pour son propre bien. ironise-t-elle. Mais à part ça, ça n'est pas ma faute, enfin, soi-disant.

- Cesses donc de radoter. Viens, on va prendre un verre. J'ai besoin de m'aérer moi aussi, Ginny a pété littéralement un plomb, et vu que Ron était encore endormi, c'est moi aie tout pris. On ne s'était pas engueulés comme ça depuis au moins un an.

- Boire un verre, pourquoi faire ? Qu'est ce que c'est vain.

- Allez, viens.

Hermione vient, mais le verre ne passe pas. Le liquide reste coincé dans le nœud de sa gorge.

- Bon, allez, on en a assez fait, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui et cesse de culpabiliser, il va être pris en charge correctement, il y aura l'équipe médicale, la maison de repos, et puis moi, Ginny, et la famille, on passera tout le temps, tu pense bien. Parle-moi un peu de toi.

- Y a rien à dire. crache Hermione d'un ton aigre.

- OK, j'insiste pas.

Hermione se force à avaler tout d'un trait son verre nauséeux qui bloque.

- Je corrige des copies, j'étouffe dans une chambre d'hôtel, j'ai tué Ron et…

- Et quoi ?

- Et tu avais raison, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit y a quelques mois. Fleur Delacour, elle m'embête pas. Partons.

Ils payent.

- Je te revois quand ? s'inquiète Harry.

Hermione hausse les épaules.

- Peu importe. J'en sais rien. Appelles moi quand tu commenceras à te demander si je suis vivante ou morte. Et tiens-moi au courant des horreurs que la famille Weasley dit sur moi.

- Hermione, ils ne disent pas d'horreu…

Hermione a fait la bise sèchement, et Hermione est déjà partie. Harry rentre à son appartement, décontenancé.

* * *

><p>Elle tourne en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle sent l'angoisse monter, monter, monter. Elle ouvre la fenêtre en grand. L'odeur de cigare du voisin du dessous lui remonte dans les narines et lui colle la gerbe, une intense envie de gerber. Ca ne va pas. Du tout. Elle va finir pliée en deux. Elle n'aurait pas dû quitter Harry si brusquement. Elle n'aurait pas dû tuer Ron. C'est sa faute. Qui appeler ? Ses parents pour échanger des banalités ? Certainement pas. Catherine et son connard de mari ? Ils vont vouloir à coup sûr parler de choses trop intellectuelles et il va falloir s'habiller pour sortir. Harry ? Manquerait plus que ça, elle vient de le quitter, le comble. Les collègues, les amis, les connaissances, les relations ? Ah non, ah non, ah non, non, non. Hermione se connaît, elle sait pourtant qu'il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant que l'angoisse ne se mette à la dévorer. Il faut qu'elle parle à un autre être humain. Parce que telle qu'elle est partie, bientôt l'angoisse la rongera comme un gros ver se tordant dans ses boyaux et elle n'aura même plus la force de se traîner à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. <em>Ferme les yeux. Personne ne viendra te ramasser ici. Allez, fermes les yeux, respire à fond, reprends toi, décide toi.<em>

- Allo ? Luna ? C'est Hermione, la fille de l'Athena bar.

- Bonjour Hermione !

- Je suis désolée de te déranger. C'était pour savoir si tu voulais te faire un ciné, enfin… A l'occasion.

- Ah oui, maintenant ! Enfin, si tu veux. Tu veux maintenant ?

- Sérieux ? Oui je veux bien !

- Ah oui, bien sûr que oui ! Tu veux voir quoi ?

- Oh par pitié, vraiment n'importe quoi ! gémit Hermione. Je suis désolée de te déranger, vraiment.

- Tu ne me dérange pas. Faisons nous un ciné. Allons voir n'importe quoi. Attends, je regarde sur Internet. Oh, il y a _L'hélicoptère du mal_ à 18h45 au cinéma de Tottenham, rien que le titre ça donne envie, non ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! lâche Hermione en pouffant.

_L'hélicoptère du mal…_ Voilà autre chose. Hermione respire profondément et éclate de rire. Elle est sortie d'affaire, la menace de destruction est passée.

- Alors, 18h45 devant le cinéma, à Tottenham ?

- 18h45, c'est entendu. A tout à l'heure Luna. Et merci.

Hermione raccroche. 18h45, ouf. Sortir, vite avant que le mal ne la reprenne. Le mal… _L'hélicoptère du mal, _haha! Quel titre à la con franchement. Ca promet. Elle pouffe toute seule comme une ado. Elle s'essouffle dans la rue.

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi, 20h.<em>

- Je vous remercie pour le semestre Madame, c'était très intéressant.

- Merci, Miss Williams. Au revoir et bon courage pour la suite ! Tenez moi au courant pour vos examens !

- Au revoir et merci !

Hermione range ses affaires avec rage. C'est fini ! Elle pousse un long soupir en constatant que la classe n'est toujours pas vide.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? crache-t-elle comme à l'adresse d'un chien.

- Ma note.

Elle doit refaire semblant de fouiller dans ses papiers alors qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse, quel ennui mortel.

- Tu as 15. lâche-t-elle avec froideur, comme une insulte.

- Cool. Enfin je veux dire, excellent.

Hermione finit de ranger ses affaires et s'en va, les secondes passent. Lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? lâche-t-elle avec énervement lorsqu'elle atteint la porte.

- J'ai eu ma note. Et toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un truc alcoolisé. marmonne Hermione d'une voix atone.

- Je connais un bar à absinthe sur Oxford Street, allons nous en prendre une pour fêter nos adieux définitifs.

- Autant fêter la victoire d'une équipe de foot avec les perdants de l'équipe adverse. fait remarquer Hermione avec sarcasme.

- Allez, je te l'offre !

- Certainement pas. Mais c'est d'accord, je vais m'en prendre une. Mais faisons vite, car mon mari m'attend. lâche-t-elle, prise d'une inspiration subite.

Elle pouffe intérieurement. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, Ron est tiré d'affaire, Harry l'aime encore - et peu importe si c'est parce qu'il ne sait rien, on verra ça plus tard. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Fleur marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible et elles atteignent ensemble la sortie principale de l'université.

- On peut y aller à pied. dit Fleur. A moins que tu ne préfères le métro.

- Allons-y à pieds. pouffe gaiement Hermione.

- C'est d'accord.

Elles marchent l'une à côté de l'autre à un bon mètre de distance sans cracher le moindre mot. Au bout d'un certain temps, dix minutes à quinze minutes ou si ce n'est bien vingt, Fleur montre une devanture de pub bondé à Hermione et lui dit :

- C'est là.

Elles entrent et s'engouffrent. Hermione repense à un vieux film enfoui quelque part.

- _Absinthe, deux._

- Je croyais que c'était interdit.

- Quoi ?

- L'absinthe.

- Pas partout. Ca dépend où tu va. Et ça dépend ce qu'ils mettent dedans. Ici, je suis pas sûre que ce soit de la vraie. Rien à voir avec celle du dix-neuvième siècle.

- Qu'est ce que tu y connais, toi, au dix-neuvième siècle ?

- Oh, j'y vais tous les dimanches, parce que c'est le jour du seigneur. ironise Fleur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée là ?

- Mens pas, tu voulais une absinthe.

Hermione n'est même plus mal à l'aise. Elle se contente d'observer Fleur, hors contexte, le sourire arrogant et les seins saillants, ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude, mais le mythe est cassé, tombé. Elle n'a plus qu'un être humain normal devant elle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a accepté, ni pourquoi Fleur a demandé. Elle ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé deux semaines plus tôt, par contre, elle sait qu'elle avait envie de boire, et qu'elle apprécie de boire, que son sang s'échauffe, que Ron danse dans sa tête, branché à des tuyaux, et que ça lui fait du bien.

- J'ai très chaud. dit Hermione d'une voix suave, l'absinthe coulant dans ses veines.

- Rentre avec moi. ordonne Fleur, son genou cognant le sien sous la table.

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Il faut que je fasse mon linge, et que je fasse manger mes enfants. dit-elle en riant comme une jeune fille légère.

Fleur éclate de rire, farfouille dans son sac, et écrit quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

- Tiens. dit-elle en le tendant à Hermione.  
>- Qu'est ce que c'est?<p>

- Mon numéro. Si un jour tu as envie de sexe, et uniquement de sexe, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. Peut être que je t'enverrais paître, peut être que je te dirais oui. Mais tu peux essayer au moins une fois, ou deux, quand tu auras fini ton linge.

C'est au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air. J'y penserais. Allez, partons, payons, cette situation devient indécente et surréaliste.

Fleur paie les deux absinthes, Hermione lui tend un billet à la sortie pour annuler la transaction, ce qui ennuie profondément Fleur.

- Allez, adieu. lâche la prof en s'éloignant.

- Adieu. répond en écho l'ex mannequin en empruntant la direction opposée.

Hermione sourit dans son jean sale en se mordillant des mèches de cheveux. Le ciel est bleu, et Ron va bien, il a raison, Harry. Le semestre est fini, Harry. Le cœur plus léger, Harry, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, elle déchire le numéro dans sa poche. Une nouvelle page se tourne, elle va repartir du bon pied, son rôle est fini, elle va rebondir, le semestre est mort, sa chair est vivante, Fleur ne l'embêtera pas, elle ne l'embêtera plus. Le ciel est bleu, une nouvelle vie l'attend. _Absinthe with Faust._

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Les mots en italique du dernier paragraphe sont un emprunt, c'est le titre d'une chanson du groupe Cradle of Filth. J'aimerais bien des reviews car ça n'est jamais agréable de pisser dans un violon, surtout que je n'ai qu'une guitare et que ce malheureux instrument de musique n'a rien demandé non plus. Et si quelqu'un a vu <em>L'hélicoptère du mal<em>, je veux bien une critique de film. Et à celles qui reviewent presque à chaque fois, comme aux occasionnels, merci, franchement, vos commentaires sont lus et appréciés et me donnent le sourire à chaque chapitre.

Louise Nargole


	10. Dehors

Bonjour. Voilà, on reprend une activité normale le mercredi, j'ai repris un peu d'avance. Déjà, j'avais prévu douze chapitres pour cette fic, mais je me rends compte que ça va pas le faire, et du coup maintenant j'en aie prévu vingt. Pour vous faire une idée, disons que je peux dire en étant à peu près sûre de moi que ce chapitre marque la moitié de la fic. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui furent tous bien cools pour ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux dangereux Anonymous :**

**Cluster : **Merci, voilà la suite ! Contente que Harry te plaise toujours.

**Del : **Oui Hermione se lâche un peu avec la fin du semestre et lol. Je dirais compréhensible, en ce qui me concerne. Après tout ce qu'elle s'est pris dans la figure, elle peut pas rester guindée tout le temps. Je te trouve dure avec Fleur lol. D'accord elle est clairement insupportable mais y a pire quand même comme personnage de fiction niveau méchanceté suprême, moi je la trouve plutôt soft, en fait. Merci pour ta review en tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

**Tshu : **Il ne faut jamais hésiter, une review c'est toujours intéressant pour qui la reçoit. Sauf que les filles ensemble c'est pas joli dans ma fic lol.^_^ Contente que Fleur te plaise en tous cas. Le revirement d'Hermione en fin de chapitre vient simplement du fait que d'une, elle n'est plus la prof de Fleur et n'a plus à supporter de la voir obligatoirement, et de deux, avec toutes les tuiles qu'elle a eues elle en a sa claque, alors du coup elle se permet enfin de sortir un peu de son rôle professoral et de faire un peu n'importe quoi. Ca me semblait logique pour le coup depuis le temps qu'elle bouillonnait, je trouve qu'elle a été assez guindée comme ça pendant assez de chapitres, à la longue, et surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre elles, ça n'aurait plus été crédible. Merci à toi pour ta review.

**Batuk : **Enfin le poids de Ron il est toujours là dans la tête d'Hermione quand même. Le point de vue de Fleur ? Hum, j'en abuse pas. C'est un personnage que j'aime encore garder un peu mystérieux, je considère que c'est Hermione mon personnage principal et Fleur c'est « l'autre ». Mais t'inquiète, y aura d'autres pdv Fleur, ça va revenir. Merci pour ta review.

**Wave : **Tu n'as pas aimé, c'est ton droit le plus strict, et je te remercie de m'en avoir fait part de façon argumentée dans ta longue review. Par contre, cesses donc de t'excuser d'être « néophyte » à chaque fois que tu reviewe, il semble que c'est notre cas à tous ici et que le but de ce site, et bien c'est le partage entre « néophytes » justement . Le but d'une review, c'est de recueillir une impression à chaud, pas d'avoir une critique littéraire technique, docte, ampoulée, froide et impersonnelle par quelqu'un qui vient de terminer une thèse sur la place de la virgule dans le romain contemporain. Et faut pas non plus s'offusquer de mes élucubrations humoristiques sur les « muets », je taquine les lecteurs gentiment, c'est tout, ça n'est en rien une insulte et j'essaie de ne jamais pousser aux reviews de façon agressive, d'ailleurs j'ai moi-même lu beaucoup de fics et je ne reviewe pas à chaque fois, je suis donc très compréhensive vis-à-vis des « muets », car j'en suis à l'occasion. Sinon j'ai bien enregistré tes critiques sur le comportement des personnages dans le chapitre 9 et ton point de vue se vaut tout à fait, même si j'ai mes raisons d'avoir rendu mes personnages de la façon qui t'as déplu. Je dirais donc simplement que pour moi Hermione a été assez guindée et professorale comme ça, que là les vacances arrivent et qu'elle n'a plus ce genre d'obligations, elle craque donc un peu, et ça n'est pas obligé de la rendre sympathique. Qu'elle pense à Ron, tu veux qu'elle pense à quoi d'autre? Elle le connait depuis plus de dix ans, a vécu avec lui presque trois, vient de s'en séparer, limite toute sa vie sociale est structurée autour de lui, je vais pas non plus le balayer d'un revers de main juste parce que les lectrices ne l'aiment pas ! Harry, il fait ce qu'il peut, c'est pas l'oracle, il n'est pas non plus avec Hermione H24, surtout qu'elle ne veut pas parler et qu'il est loin d'avoir tous les éléments. _« Ron, ce naze » :_ J'ai ri. Merci. Ca ça me conforte vraiment dans l'idée qu'ici personne n'a décidément d'empathie pour ce pauvre Ron, à se demander si ça n'est pas lui le « méchant » de mon histoire ! (n'empêche qu'il manquerait carrément de classe pour le coup comme méchant.) _ Fleur, faible ?_ Elle a juste proposé un verre et un numéro de téléphone assorti d'une proposition aussi subtile qu'un pachyderme dans le grenier de ma grand-mère, ça fait partie du personnage quelque part, si tu y vois une faiblesse, pourquoi pas, c'est juste qu'elle tente le coup sans aucune subtilité parce qu'elle a l'habitude de tout miser sur son physique parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'est pris un rateau c'était en CM2. Peut être que j'ai mis moins d'humour dans ce chapitre que dans d'autres, soit, peut être que ce qui t'a saoulé au fond, c'est que je consacre les trois quarts du chapitre à « Ron, ce naze », ce qui m'a fait évincer toute description de lieu ou de psychologie accessoire car il me semblait qu'ici c'était pas le propos. Cette fic ne me gave pas, elle m'agace par moments, mais je prends plaisir à l'écrire. Merci donc pour cette review subtile, tes points de vues sur mes personnages valent tout à fait mes justifications et tu as tout à fait le droit de les trouver gonflants, mes personnages sont aussi là pour ça : être gonflants. Ah, et je ne te frapperais pas sous les côtes à droite : à cet endroit là, c'est dangereux. Et merci pour tes compliments par ailleurs, à vrai dire je crois que j'aime aussi tes lancers de cailloux, ça fait se remettre en question sur l'opportunité de faire ça ou ça. Si tu te contentes de considérer le 9 comme un chapitre plat de transition c'est le moindre mal que je pourrais espérer, en tous cas n'hésite vraiment pas à reviewer de nouveau si tu as encore des choses à dire, en négatif comme en positif.

Musiques écoutées en écrivant :

Portishead – Glory box

Massive Attack - Teardrop

Amy Whinehouse – Back to black

Amusez vous bien.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : Dehors<strong>

- Vous m'en voyez navré, mais on ne peut pas vous prolonger la chambre.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Quelqu'un a réservé après vous, et comme vous vous y êtes prise un peu tard je…

- Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois quitter la chambre demain à dix heures. récapitule calmement Hermione.

- Oui, en effet.

- D'accord. Merci de prévenir ! Au plaisir ! lâche-t-elle avec une certaine méchanceté.

Elle tourne le dos au réceptionniste et remonte les trois étages en courant. Très bien. Si c'est ça, elle s'y prendra autrement. Fini de rigoler, plus le temps de s'apitoyer. Elle aurait dû faire le prolongement à l'avance, ou réserver bien plus tôt pour une période plus longue. Elle aurait aussi dû se douter qu'en ce début de période estivale, les touristes afflueraient dans la capitale, que tous les hôtels seraient complets, qu'il n'y aurait plus de place pour elle nulle part. Mais il n'est plus temps de se faire des reproches.

Elle rassemble tristement ses maigres affaires en une masse éparse au dessus du lit et en bourre indistinctement son sac de voyage noir, celui là même avec lequel elle a quitté Ron quelques deux mois plus tôt. Ron, branché à des tuyaux, qui voudrait qu'elle revienne. Ron, avec tous ces tuyaux, branché, qui ne sait toujours pas qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Conscience crevée. Elle attrape son téléphone et descend à la réception, demande un ticket pour une connexion internet d'une demi-heure.

Elle s'assoit devant l'un des ordinateurs de la salle télé. Derrière elle, des résidents regardent un match de foot en hurlant à chaque fois que le ballon change de pied.

Elle cherche sur internet plusieurs numéros de téléphones et adresses d'hôtels londoniens et en note un maximum pendant le temps qui lui est imparti. Le décompte des minutes de connexion autorisées défile si vite qu'elle a surtout l'impression d'avoir payé pour trente secondes.

Elle sort devant l'entrée pour appeler, étouffant dans la chambre dont elle doit dégager dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Elle y passe un temps interminable, et grille bien la moitié de son forfait. Un, deux, trois hôtels. Quatre. Tout est complet. Juillet lui crache à la gueule. Touristes en shorts et polos à sueur, lunettes de soleils en toc et rires familiaux bousculent son maigre refuge. Soleil rouge. Une saleté de crépuscule urbain qu'on peut pas vraiment mater à cause des fils électriques et de la hauteur des bâtiments qui bouchent la vue. Hermione rêve doucement qu'il pleuve. Elle se souvient de l'une de ces soirées qu'elle a passée avec Harry après une promenade sous la pluie, de ce temps où elle était encore avec Ron. Il lui semble qu'en ce temps là, ça n'allait pas si mal. Elle irait peut être même jusqu'à dire que c'était le bon temps. Ca avait dû être en avril, ou non, peut être en mars. Oui, c'était en mars, avant l'arrivée de Fleur D.

Maintenant, elle l'appelle Fleur D, dans sa tête. Pourquoi Fleur D, et plus _cette salope de Delacour_, ou _cette pouffiasse de Fleur Delacour_ , elle n'en avait su trop rien, jusqu'au jour où, essayant de se débarrasser de certains papiers inutiles dans sa chambre d'hôtel, un jour d'ennui, pour alléger son sac, elle ne retombe sur la liste de ses étudiants du semestre 2, avec, bien sûr, leurs adresses mail à côté de leurs noms, pour le cas où elle aurait eu à les prévenir d'une absence ou pour leur envoyer des documents complémentaires au cours. Là, sur sa feuille de présence, entre les sandersonemily, les marlewdylan, les jojolerigolo et autres adresses mail complètement frappées au possible que certains étudiants n'avaient toujours pas renoncé à abandonner pour les mails professionnels – ce qui promettait, soi dit en passant -, il y avait un petit fleurd suivi d'un nom de domaine quelconque, coincé au milieu des autres.

Jusque là, Hermione n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir, du fleurd, c'était un peu comme une arme précieuse, une arme très douce. Elle se disait que Fleur D n'avait pas forcément son mail à elle, vu qu'elle ne l'avait donné qu'une seule fois, en début de semestre, à tous ses étudiants, et qu'elle n'était arrivée qu'en mars. Hermione aime bien le fait de l'avoir, même si c'est pour ne jamais s'en servir. Pour preuve, elle l'a bien déchiré, le numéro de téléphone.

Alors, elle a gardé la feuille, même si elle n'en a effectivement plus besoin. Fleur D.

Sacrée Fleur D ! Qui diable a 15, à la fac ?

Hermione ne prend le temps de regarder tout ça que depuis qu'elle s'ennuie. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, au moment des corrections. Obligée de mettre 15 à Fleur D.

Aussi, quelle idée, que de toujours rendre ses dissertations à temps. Et extrêmement bien rédigées. Précises. Sans lourdeurs. Claires. Sans fautes d'orthographes. Avec un truc en plus qui persistait à percer sous la rigueur universitaire, comme une plante vivace. Quelque chose de suffisamment subtil, cependant, pour passer inaperçu à qui ne voulait pas voir, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas réveillé les vieux correcteurs rigoristes qui savaient exactement quel genre d'idées, dans quel ordre, et avec quel virgule au paragraphe 3 ils souhaitaient voire atterrir sur leur bureau de chêne pour mettre une bonne note.

Hermione avait rarement vu ça. Même en troisième année de licence, elle voyait encore défiler davantage de perles à afficher dans les chiottes pour que les invités puissent se marrer un coup en pissant que de bons devoirs.

Les copies de Fleur D égalaient celles de Jennifer Williams, sa meilleure élève, avec ce truc en plus qui écorchait Hermione, pour qui l'intelligence scolaire avait toujours été le seul refuge. Décidément. Elle lui prendrait tout, et sans rien lui laisser.

Hermione se demande parfois si elle aurait dû dire oui. Elle revoit ses décolletés et son visage railleur, elle revoit une armée de pinces à cheveux encercler un ordinateur portable en formation classique de bataillon militaire. Une belle saloperie, cette Fleur D. Une sacrée foutue belle saloperie.

Et puis, Hermione s'ennuie. Loin des touristes et des gueulards, loin de la mer et des châteaux, des légionnaires, du sable chaud, des soirées entre amis sur le sable, des repas familiaux ensoleillés sur des jeux de plage, Hermione s'enferre dans la moiteur-étouffoir de sa chambre d'hôtel, dans la fumée du voisin et dans les cris des autres, loin de Harry, de son couple et de son bébé, loin de son rôle professoral. Juillet est là, Hermione s'ennuie, s'enferre et ne veut voir personne. A part Luna, peut-être.

Harry est relié à Ron, Ron est relié à des tuyaux.

Elle n'est reliée à personne. Elle n'a plus le droit de voir Ron. Ron lui manque, parfois. Elle culpabilise encore beaucoup. Elle sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas y aller si ce n'est pas dans l'intention de se remettre avec lui, et maintenant, elle est sûre d'elle, c'est non. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est sûre d'elle. Mais encore bien davantage depuis qu'il a failli mourir.

Elle se prend à prier stupidement pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Sa fenêtre est toujours entrouverte, il n'empêche qu'elle s'enferme. De sa fenêtre, étuve sans air, elle regarde passer les vacanciers en tongs ensablés d'ice-cream de mauvaise qualité en s'emplissant les narines de fumée.

Les jours de désespoir, elle relit les copies de Fleur D. Elle rit au détour de certaines phrases, sans raison particulière.

L'ennui grandit, l'admiration aussi, parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à corriger, parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à partager. Juillet est un mois mauvais. Elle a encore certaines copies car bien souvent, les étudiants ne viennent pas les rechercher après les examens, et elle n'a pas toujours l'occasion de les voir en personne pour les leur remettre. C'est le cas pour Fleur D, comme pour Sanderson et pour d'autres, rien d'extraordinaire à cela. Les examens se sont tous déroulés en dehors de l'horaire du TD, et en général une fois que c'est fini, c'est fini, les étudiants se contentent de souffler et ont autre chose à penser l'été que d'aller rechercher leurs copies.

15, ah, c'est beau !

Hermione étouffe et se meurt progressivement dans la petite chambre glacée par le soleil touristique. Fleur D danse, idéalisée, absente. La torture hebdomadaire lui manque.

Elle avait tant pris l'habitude de tout compter qu'elle ne s'en apercevait même plus. Elle se rend maintenant compte que tout ça, au milieu de son marasme avec Ron, lui donnait un rythme. Le nombre de vendredis, le nombre de semaines, le nombre de regards, le nombre de petites méchancetés gratuites et sans grandes conséquences. Hermione se prend à tout pardonner. A tout reconsidérer, à tout réinventer. Fleur D n'est pas méchante. C'est juste une sacrée saloperie. Hermione aussi sait voir les gens. D'ailleurs elle les a assez vus, merci bien. Harry appelle trop. Elle ne décroche pas à chaque fois.

Fleur D danse dans sa tête comme la jeune fille en robe blanche ornant le dessus de la boîte à musique de sa grand-mère, la boîte à musique qu'elle adorait quand elle était gosse, la grand-mère morte, la boîte à musique morte aussi. On a dû l'emporter quelque part dans le pays dans un camion poubelle entre les tampons hygiéniques usagés et les épluchures de patates. La danseuse étoile a sûrement eu les ailes cassées dans le mouvement du sani-broyeur, et le délicat petit mécanisme de la musique a dû s'enrayer dans la même occasion.

Fleur morte aussi, et Fleur D doit mourir. Fleur D, au bras d'une statue morte, broyée, emportée par un camion-poubelle.

Hermione fait des rêves agités.

Elle relit les copies, elle épluche les petites annonces immobilières, elle erre dans la ville, elle regarde les taxis, les téléphones, les bornes et les bus à tour-operator, _la tour de Londres_, et _Big Ben, sur votre gauche_. Elle est même montée, une fois, et elle s'est farcie la description de tous les monuments de Londres dans toutes les langues au milieu de couples d'allemands en shorts.

Harry. Et Ron qui est fini dans sa tête. Et Fleur D, présence discrète, presque effacée, affadie en un mois de silence, haussement de sourcil, demi sourire, sarcasme, pince à cheveux égarée ordinateur méchanceté sale ignorance feinte errance de nuit couloir agent de service emplafonné ménage bifurquer pour ne pas les croiser sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit Fleur D évaporée, sauf que.

Sauf qu'on lui demande de dégager. Madame, nous n'avons pas pu vous prolonger la chambre.

Alors Hermione se paie une dernière nuit agitée, et le lendemain, elle est dehors à dix heures, ancrée à son sac et sans savoir où aller, hôtels complets, elle repense à Fleur D, la bouche de Fleur D chevillée au corps, et plus la chaleur de juillet s'accroche à ses pas, et plus le soleil tape, et plus elle a la bouche de Fleur D tapant dans son crâne à coups de marteau, ce qui lui fait remonter une de ces migraines épouvantables, torture silencieuse que personne ne voit. Tous ses repères se sont dissous comme un cachet effervescent dans un verre d'eau. La perte des cours qui s'égrènent sans soleil, tout pareils, rôle social, professoral. La vie, l'appartement, les courses, Ron, si fragile, Fleur D, l'enflure, la petite saloperie ambulante. Toujours en retard. Plus rien, en retard, les cours, finis. On ne peut pas vous prolonger la chambre, Madame. On ne peut pas vous prolonger la chambre, Madame.

- Allo, Harry ?

….

Huit jours déjà sur le canapé d'Harry. Huit jours, son sac de voyage noir pendu au pied du canapé. Huit jours, et Ginny fait toujours la gueule.

- Tiens, regarde là, ça à l'air pas mal ça, non ? Le prix a l'air intéressant. fait remarquer Harry, vissé à l'ordinateur, appelant Hermione toutes les cinq minutes pour lui montrer une énième annonce immobilière pour une location de studio dans la banlieue de Londres.

Hermione est reconnaissante à son ami de se démener pour elle. Mais aucune des visites qu'elle a faite jusqu'à présent ne s'est révélée concluante. Même avec son salaire de prof de fac, impossible de se loger à Londres, ils demandent encore des garants et des cautions solidaires, même à trente ans, et ils veulent encore des salaires bien plus conséquents que celui d'Hermione, qui est pourtant correct. Alors, Hermione cherche dans la banlieue. Elle ne trouve rien. Elle se réveille ensuite en sursaut la nuit, après des micro-sommeils légers, étranges, peuplés de Fleur D et de baux locatifs et de pluie torrentielle cognant sur des tuyaux. Elle fait des cauchemars épouvantables dans lesquels Ron est aspiré par les tuyaux et se dissout à l'intérieur en l'appelant dans des cris horribles qui la réveillent. Dans d'autres rêves, elle est au tribunal, et Fleur D, en tenue de greffière, la juge pour avoir tué Ron. Dans d'autres, Harry agite un mouchoir près d'une locomotive à vapeur, façon dix-neuvième siècle, et Hermione part en voyage, et elle ne revient pas. A la fin du voyage en général, elle se réveille, et elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours sur le canapé d'Harry, et Fleur D tente de l'étrangler, parfois, enfin, souvent. Lorsqu'elle ne sent pas les mains serrer, elle ne dort pas.

Harry a tout de suite voulu lui déplier le canapé, pour qu'elle aie un vrai lit, mais elle a refusé, arguant que sa visite était provisoire et qu'elle ne voulait pas _vous foutre tout un bordel au milieu du salon, _et Harry a soutenu que _non mais n'hésite pas, si tu veux déplier, tu déplie, surtout mets toi à l'aise, _et Hermione n'a rien déplié du tout, parce que dans sa tête, elle ne reste pas, et que déplier le canapé d'Harry signifierait : s'encroûter, s'imposer, et rester.

Les magazines de Ginny sont empilés dans les chiottes. Comme Ginny garde tout, elle a rapidement retrouvé l'exemplaire qu'elle cherchait. Son cœur s'est alors déplacé quelque part dans son ventre, et pour faire passer ça, elle a dessiné une moustache à Fleur D.

Ginny fait la gueule, ce qui inhibe plutôt sérieusement tout déploiement éventuel de canapé. Harry peut bien dire toute la journée que ça n'est pas vrai, Hermione ne le croit pas là-dessus, car il n'a pas d'objectivité. Elle s'est donc contentée d'emprunter une sympathique couverture à carreaux verts et rouges dans l'armoire du couple.

En ce beau mardi gerbant de soleil, Harry est au travail. Ginny est de repos, à la maison, avec Hermione, et elles ne parlent pas. Ginny l'évite, depuis qu'elle est là, s'en tenant à la simple cordialité feinte, _bonjour, au revoir, merci, bonne nuit. _Et à peine.

Hermione en a marre.

- Ginny, tu me fais la gueule ?

- Non.

Hermione insiste.

- Non mais sérieusement, ça t'ennuie que je sois là ?

Ginny soupire.

- Non, Hermione, non, bien sûr que non. Tu le sais bien.

- Ben non, je le sais pas justement. Qu'est ce que tu as contre moi ? Je croyais qu'on était amies, et là ça fait huit jours que je suis là et que tu ne me décroche pas un mot.

Ginny se détourne, les yeux baissés sur son ventre rond de quatre mois, tripotant les boutons de son chemisier comme pour faire diversion.

- Ecoutes, tu peux rester tant que tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne remets pas ça en cause. Tu as besoin, on t'accueille, c'est tout à fait normal, et je sais que tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Mais comprends aussi que je sois perturbée à cause de mon frère.

Un nœud fixe la gorge d'Hermione quelque part entre la nausée et l'asphyxie.

- Per… Perturbée à cause de ton frère ?

Ginny baisse un peu les yeux, gênée.

- Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu me fais la gueule parce que… tu penses… parce que c'est à cause de moi que Ron a… a fait ce qu'il a fait ? s'embrouille Hermione, face au silence.

- Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est ce que tu pense ! crie Hermione.

- Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est de ma faute, pour Ron ? insiste Hermione.

Elle a besoin de savoir. Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle a besoin de savoir, et là, un coup oui, et un coup non, un coup c'est sa faute, et pas sa faute, et ça commence à bien faire à la fin.

- Je sais que votre couple, c'était compliqué, et qu'il n'allait pas bien. murmure Ginny.

- Tu dis que c'est de ma faute, et entièrement de ma faute. murmure Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu l'as pensé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là. Tu n'auras plus à supporter ma présence une nuit de plus. Je m'en vais. Je ne vous dérangerais plus.

- Non mais attends, Hermione, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Hermione… Non mais t'en va pas comme ça, on peut discuter quand même.

- Va te faire foutre, Ginny.

Ca ne prend qu'un petit quart d'heure à Hermione pour tout renfourner en boule dans son sac de voyage. Elle tente désespérément de rappeler tous les numéros d'hôtels notés un peu partout en pagaille dans le fatras de feuilles volantes qu'elle accumule et se trimballe depuis presque deux mois, et en trouve un, et un seul, qui ne peut lui proposer une chambre que pour une seule et unique nuit, car après, il y a des espagnols qui ont réservé et qui doivent arriver dès le lendemain matin pour occuper tout l'étage.

Hermione plante là Ginny et sa culpabilité et pose sa solitude et son sommeil torturé dans une toute nouvelle chambre dénuée du moindre repos. A quelques stations de métros de là, les voisins d'Harry et Ginny les entendent s'engueuler. Dans la soirée, le téléphone d'Hermione sonne.

- Harry ?

- Hermione, c'est pas sérieux, personne n'a jamais remis ta présence en cause, tu peux revenir et rester tant que tu veux chez nous jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appart.

- C'est bon, Harry, t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé un hôtel.

- Allez, reviens, sérieux, Ginny est désolée, elle n'a pas voulu dire ce que tu pense.

- J'ai trouvé un hôtel.

- On s'inquiète pour toi Hermione.

- Et bien arrêtez un peu, alors. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la pauvre martyre éplorée, ni la pauvre SDF qu'on héberge. Bonsoir, Harry.

Hermione raccroche sèchement. Les larmes affluent, ça pique les yeux. Le lendemain, dix heures, elle doit quitter la chambre. Elle obtient cependant une rallonge de quelques heures en faisant semblant de traîner et en se heurtant dans les femmes de ménages. Ensuite elle obtient également qu'on lui garde son sac à la réception au moins pour la journée, et elle va manger un sandwich crudités fromage sur un banc et regarder des monuments qu'elle a déjà vus. Elle commence à se demander si elle ne va pas tout simplement finir par retourner dans son ancien appartement dont elle a toujours les clés, sachant que Ron est en maison de repos et qu'elle ne risque pas de le croiser, mais cette idée lui glace les sangs. L'heure tourne, elle passe la journée à errer dans les rues, la sueur se colle à ses vêtements. Le besoin d'une douche devient presque purement physique et désespéré, mais c'est trop tard, elle n'a plus de chambre.

Vingt-et-une heure, elle revient à l'hôtel récupérer son sac, complètement épuisée après une journée à tourner dans toute la ville, et elle sort cette fois pour de bon, la peur au ventre.

En fouillant dans la poche de son blouson, au milieu des clés et des chewing-gums à la menthe, elle sent alors quelque chose, un bout de papier, qu'elle prend au début pour un ticket de caisse qu'elle a oublié de balancer, mais au fond dès la première seconde, elle sait bien que ça n'est pas ça. Il est déchiré en plusieurs morceaux et elle s'acharne à le reconstituer. Le point d'ancrage « Fleur D » lui manque et c'est peut être une solution parmi d'autres. Après tout, elle aurait dû dire oui à l'absinthe au lieu d'aller se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi. Elle va se faire jeter, mais ça ne dérange pas, car elle a démystifié Fleur D, elle sait maintenant à peu près comment elle fonctionne, à quoi s'en tenir. Elle a créé dans sa tête une sorte de portrait robot hybride entre la Fleur D du magazine de Ginny, la Fleur D des cours et la Fleur D du lycée.

Hermione s'accroche à ces quelques lignes de failles, la peur.

Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas à la rue et qu'il ne faut pas jouer à la grande précarité tragique quand on est prof de fac avec un bon salaire, en tous cas, c'est comme ça qu'elle a été élevée.

Elle commence à étudier méticuleusement, calmement, les solutions de repli qui se présentent à elle, le point crispé sur les lambeaux de papier déchiré dans sa poche.

Elle peut toujours retourner chez Harry et Ginny et faire amende honorable avec cette dernière, même si elle n'en a vraiment aucune envie.

Elle peut carrément prendre un train et retourner chez ses parents dans les tréfonds de la campagne anglaise après leur avoir expliqué sa situation. Elle sera accueillie, mais ce sera une terrible régression, et si on pense pour ce soir, il y a au grand minimum cinq heures de route et il est vingt-deux heures, donc c'est difficilement possible et même si ça l'était, ça va mettre sa mère dans des états pas possibles et elle aura droit à une montagne de questions agressives et culpabilisantes donc vaut mieux éviter. Et si elle retourne vivre chez ses parents, comment fera-t-elle à la reprise des cours, pour son travail ? Il n'est pas temps d'y penser, ce serait toujours une solution acceptable en attendant mieux, mais pas viable sur le long terme.

Dans le pire des cas, il y a toujours Catherine et son connard de mari, mais là pour le coup, si elle n'a tenu que huit jours chez Harry, elle se connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle tiendrait à peine deux chez eux.

Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à aller emmerder Luna, mais à deux dans 15m2, ça pourrait être sympa au moins un temps, avant que ça ne devienne juste invivable et ne ruine une amitié naissante. Mais non, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à aller emmerder Luna. Ce serait vraiment pour le coup impardonnable. Ironie du sort, c'est encore l'idée la plus séduisante qui est la moins envisageable. Elles se connaissent depuis trop peu de temps, et puis, ça se fait pas.

Donc. Les parents, les hôtels, les amis. Et absolument rien ne l'empêche de retourner se poser tranquillement dans son ancien appartement pendant que Ron est en maison de repos. Administrativement, elle est d'ailleurs chez elle, le bail est aux deux noms.

Autant être dehors. Même si il y a encore toutes ses affaires là bas, ça n'est plus chez elle, elle passera chercher tout son bazar quand la situation sera plus stable. Là, elle craint de chialer à la vue du moindre bibelot et du moindre mouchoir, et elle ne désespère toujours pas de trouver un hôtel pour ce soir.

Mais elle se raisonne, non, elle n'est pas dehors. Une dizaine de solutions se profilent bien dans son esprit. Les parents, les hôtels, les amis, l'appartement de Ron, et ,heu, aller passer quelques jours chez la tante Maggie, voilà, la tante Maggie, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vue la tante Maggie. Si elle est dehors, ça n'est que pour cette nuit, mais pas sur le long terme, persiste-t-elle à se dire avec une rationalité froide.

Allez, Fleur D.

Appeler Fleur D, histoire de se faire remettre les idées en place, un bon coup, et vogue vers l'hôtel suivant, oui, elle en trouvera un ce soir… Elle préfère l'ironie grinçante de Fleur D, elle préfère son rejet à la pénible compassion du couple modèle.

La raison d'Hermione irait chez ses parents, mais le reste ne voit décemment pas ce qu'elle irait foutre là bas. C'est aussi surtout qu'il est trop tard pour cette nuit.

Elle ira sûrement. Chez ses parents, ou dans l'appartement de Ron, c'est malheureusement fort probable. Mais avant ça, Fleur D, chaque chose en son temps.

Elle a plus ou moins réussi à reconstituer le papier déchiré, adossée contre un mur, son sac de voyage posé à côté d'elle. Elle compose le numéro.

- Allo ?

- Delacour ?

- Ah non madame ! Ici c'est Germaine ! fait une voix de femme âgée avec un fort accent français.

- Ah bon. Navrée madame, c'est une erreur de numéro. Excusez-moi, au revoir.

Hermione soupire, encore plus stressée, stressée au-delà du raisonnable. Ces français de Londres, ils sont partout. Ah oui mais c'est vrai, c'est que là en fait c'était pas un 9, c'était un 0… La fichue écriture de Fleur D, ça par contre, même dans les bonnes copies, difficile à déchiffrer.

Nouvel essai, sang qui cogne.

- Allô.

- Delacour.

- Granger ? C'est toi ?

Une bouillie musicale assourdissante hurle simultanément dans le téléphone d'Hermione. Elle est tellement à l'ouest qu'elle ne saurait dire si il s'agit de rap ou de techno, sûrement d'un mélange des deux particulièrement redoutable.

- Co… Comment t'as deviné ? balbutie-t-elle en désespérant de ne pouvoir se faire entendre en éloignant le téléphone.

- Probablement parce que personne ne m'appelle jamais Delacour. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Tu m'as donné ton numéro, c'était bien pour que je t'appelle non ? D'ailleurs tu dois te souvenir de ce que tu m'as dit.

Il y a un blanc, si tant est qu'on puisse considérer comme un blanc l'impression d'avoir une boîte de nuit greffée à l'oreille gauche.

- Alors là, celle là, elle est pas mal. Y a un monde fou chez moi mais si tu veux tu peux passer. Tu te prends un verre et tu te poses là, j'ai rien de mieux à te dire.

- Heu, tu veux dire que c'est chez toi ce boucan là ?

- Ben oui c'est chez moi, tu croyais quoi, que c'était chez ma grand-mère ? Je ne déconne pas, Granger, amènes toi si ça te chantes. Ca va couper Granger. Tu t'amènes oui ou non ?

- D'accord, je viens. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir voir le désastre que j'entends d'ici, mais je viens.

- Si t'as jamais vu pire, c'est triste. Bon, tu prends la Northern line, et tu descends à East Finchley, sortie 1. Tu tournes dans le boulevard à ta droite, et c'est le numéro 4. Tu sonnes, on t'ouvrira. A toute.

Fleur D raccroche et Hermione prend conscience qu'elle n'a rien mangé qu'un sandwich de toute la journée et qu'elle crève, par conséquent, la dalle. Northern Line.

* * *

><p>J'ai jamais dit qu'Hermione l'avait balancé, le numéro. Elle l'a déchiré, c'est tout. Et ben tout le monde s'est fait avoir. Je sollicite le Canard d'or du procédé scénaristique le plus "qu'est ce que c'est con mais qu'est ce que ça marche". A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimé ou détesté ce chapitre, si un personnage vous gonfle ou qu'il vous rappelle votre arrière-grand oncle, ou si vous voulez m'exprimer que cette fic est sexiste parce que le « connard de mari » de Catherine n'a toujours pas de nom. (je me défends d'ailleurs par avance de cette accusation: il est mon personnage préféré.) Bonne journéesoirée/matinée/nuit à toi qui a survécu péniblement jusqu'à cette note inconséquente.

Louise Nargole


	11. Le mépris

Il faut croire qu'on est mercredi. Très tôt le mercredi, mais mercredi quand même. Le titre de ce chapitre est honteusement emprunté à un film de Jean-Luc Godard et nous n'en avons rien à foutre, vils plagiaires que nous sommes. Merci pour vos reviews.

**Batuk :** Merci à toi. Contente que le précédent chapitre t'aie plu. La trame, elle va bouger, j'en dis pas plus…

**Del : **Ahah ce genre de personnes dont tu parles, ça ressemble à de la perversion narcissique. Le pervers narcissique ne ressent rien et n'a ni regrets ni remords, je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait le cas de Fleur D. Manipulatrice, oui, « saloperie ambulante », comme dit Hermione, certainement, mais pas perverse affreuse et sanguinaire, je ne crois pas. Enfin, je trouve à ce récit beaucoup de défauts, mais ce personnage, je crois que je le tiens bien. Fleur D, elle va pas aller en se simplifiant sur la suite, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Yaourt3 : **Fleur serait-elle vraiment le personnage que j'en aie fait si elle n'était pas si dure ? -) C'est un peu le personnage qu'on adore détester, je crois. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : Le mépris<strong>

- Hé ! Sortez de là ! Je veux me laver les mains moi !

Garry regarde Ahlem d'un air soupçonneux.

- Te laver les mains, te laver les mains, tu veux t'exploser le nez, oui ! Si tu veux t'as les chiottes de libres, tu me donne mal à la tête.

- Mal à la tête ? Moi je te donne mal à la tête ? Hein ? Quoi ! Sortez, merde !

Garry prend Ahlem par le bras.

- Vas-y lâche moi putain.

- Laisses. T'auras pas la salle de bains.

- Non mais y a qui là dedans à la fin quoi merde !

- Y a Fleur et Sandi, y en a pour un moment, viens.

Garry attire la jeune fille à lui et ils filent vers les toilettes. Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle de bains, Fleur se sèche les épaules avec une grande serviette sous le regard vitreux d'une fille squelettique, blonde comme Shana.

- Tout va bien ? pépie-t-elle.

- Ouais, ouais… marmonne Fleur.

Le corps de Fleur est pris d'une convulsion, et la musique s'infuse dans la salle de bains.

- Je me rhabille ? s'inquiète la blonde.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux… égrène Fleur. Allô ?

Elle s'est traînée sur le carrelage pour extirper son téléphone de son jean, roulé en boule par terre.

- Granger ? C'est toi ?

- Granger hihi ! Granger c'est quoi ça Granger ! pouffe la blonde.

D'un regard noir de khôl, Fleur lui fait signe de dégager. Sandi ramasse donc son string, qui est dans la baignoire, et se barre. Fleur enveloppée dans sa serviette se précipite tout de suite pour refermer la salle de bains à clés sur elle-même et pour monter le chauffage d'un cran.

- Probablement parce que personne ne m'appelle jamais Delacour. raille-t-elle alors dans son téléphone, bien à l'abri de sa salle de bains. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

….

- Alors là, celle là, elle est pas mal. Y a un monde fou chez moi mais si tu veux tu peux passer. Tu te prends un verre et tu te poses là, j'ai rien de mieux à te dire.

….

- Ben oui c'est chez moi, tu croyais quoi, que c'était chez ma grand-mère ? Je ne déconne pas, Granger, amènes toi si ça te chantes. Ca va couper Granger. Tu t'amènes ou non ?

….

- Si t'as jamais vu pire, c'est triste. Bon, tu prends la Northern line, et tu descends à East Finchley, sortie 1. Tu tournes dans le boulevard à ta droite, et c'est le numéro 4. Tu sonnes, on t'ouvrira. A toute.

Fleur s'émerveille en raccrochant d'avoir réussi à se rappeler où elle habitait, et comment y accéder en métro. Elle chante, elle plane. Tête sous l'eau.

L'eau froide la ramène à la réalité, rire nerveux. C'est Granger qui vient de téléphoner, n'importe quoi. Vraiment, n'importe quoi.

Elle avise les rigoles noires sur ses joues, vestiges du passage sous l'eau qu'elle a fait avec Jenny, heu non, Sandi, et se débarrasse de ça sans douceur à coup de lait démaquillant, essore ses cheveux, les séche, réordonne le tout avec toutes les pinces à cheveux, chignon, et khôl noir de nouveau.

Ses cheveux sont mouillés à cause de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle redéfait le tout et les secoue d'avant en arrière. Sèche cheveux, pince à cheveux. Et un coup de laque, sinon ça tient pas. Le corps boursoufflé et rougi par l'eau chaude, elle veut réenfiler son pantalon et son haut gisants par terre, mais Sandi, cette pute, les a foutus dans l'eau, et il n'en reste rien. Il y a une robe d'été dans la petite armoire de la salle de bain. Elle est rouge, ça ira.

Elle met un soutif et un slip. Propres. Elle s'auto-congratule pour cette merveilleuse et riche idée consistant à ranger au moins un quart de ses fringues dans la salle de bain même. Elle s'enfile la robe par le haut, et manque de s'arracher des lambeaux de chair avec la fermeture éclair. Elle étouffe, confinée là dedans comme une sardine dans une boîte à l'huile. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monte aux joues, elle baisse le chauffage d'un cran, envie de se resecouer les cheveux, on verra ça plus tard : pas là, ça tient, ça bougera pas.

Elle se parfume, c'est toujours obligé.

Elle reste encore un petit moment, s'enquille un ou deux-trois dolipranes et ressort, pimpante, avenante et le sourire aux lèvres, à peine cernée sous les yeux bleus qu'elle s'efforce à chaque fois de rendre noirs.

- Va te faire foutre Granger. crache-t-elle par-dessus les basses.

On sonne à la porte, beaucoup beaucoup plus tard, juste le temps de reboire.

Elle va ouvrir le portail, pieds nus et robe rouge, elle guette le miroir à deux fois. Les gens riraient beaucoup si ils savaient, ce qu'elle y voit ne lui plaît pas toujours, à cause des plis aux coins des yeux des fois, à cause de certains types de lumières. Quand elle était mannequin, on voyait pas tout ça. Ca reste difficile.

Elle a traversé tout le jardin, il lui faut ça pour se rendre compte à quel point ça gueule, même depuis l'extérieur. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que des grosses baraques individuelles, dans ce quartier là. Personne pour gueuler en pyjama en agitant un balai-brosse.

Granger se tient devant le portail, jean sale baskets et pleins de trucs effilochés, t-shirt blanc défraichi, tâches rouges. Elle a un blouson roulé en boule à la main, et de l'autre elle traine un énorme sac. Fleur lui fait un bref signe de tête.

- Salut Granger.

Hermione sourit étrangement, plantée devant l'encadrement du portail.

- Salut.

Fleur laisse toujours rentrer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi chez elle.

Granger ressemble à un zombie, c'est le néant social en elle, rien n'indique une personne venue pour boire un verre où que ce soit ni avec qui que ce soit. Visage terne, blafard, un peu de sang séché coagulé autour du nez et de la bouche. Elle semble s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle porte sa main à cet endroit là, comme si elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte avant.

- Je suis désolée. bredouille-t-elle. Je… Je me suis mise à saigner du nez dans le métro. Tu vois ça m'arrive parfois avec la chaleur, et là j'avais rien, j'avais pas de mouchoirs ni rien. Bon, quelqu'un m'a passé un mouchoir, mais un mouchoir c'est sec et je m'étais déjà tâchée. Et comme je n'ai pas de bouteille d'eau je…

Fleur la regarde d'un air détaché, absent, profondément blasé.

- C'est gore mais j'ai vu pire, et je m'en remettrais. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sac ? Tu fais comme les vieux, tu as besoin de prendre toute ta maison avec toi à chaque fois que tu va quelque part ?

Hermione sourit bizarrement.

- En quelque sorte.

Fleur commence sérieusement à s'agacer, son empathie principalement inexistante ayant d'ailleurs des limites bien plus bornées que celles de la plupart des gens.

- Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais un traître mot de ce que tu racontes, Granger. La dernière fois tu me sors que tu as un mari et des enfants et du linge à laver comme excuse pour pas baiser avec moi, et maintenant tu me sous-entends que ta maison, c'est ce sac moche. Oui. Il est affreux.

Hermione cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme abasourdie.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien dit du tout. Mais tu as raison, c'est vrai que j'ai une sale gueule. Je vais m'en aller. Bonne soirée, je te laisse à tes invités, y a du monde apparemment.

Elle va pour faire quelque pas en titubant dans la rue sous le poids du sac, Fleur sort sur le trottoir et la retient par le bras.

- Si tu as effectivement un mari et des enfants qui t'attendent et que tu t'es simplement tapée un mauvais trip spécial nettoyage estival en voulant transporter ta maison dans un sac après une gentille petite dispute conjugale, je m'en contre-escalade la balustrade mais alors à un point tu peux pas t'imaginer, et tu peux me faire à nouveau tes adieux sans le moindre problème.

Hermione se met à rigoler.

- Ce que tu peux être con, Delacour.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là. Pourquoi tu m'as téléphoné ?

- Je sais pas, ça me manquait de me faire tyranniser en permanence, j'imagine. ironise Hermione. Et toi, pourquoi ce numéro de téléphone ?

Fleur émet un sourire crispé.

- Par jeu, comme avec tout le monde, j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais apparemment vu la gueule que tu traine, excuse moi Granger, tu ne m'as pas appelée par rapport à la proposition que je t'aie faite, alors pourquoi ?

Hermione baisse les yeux par réflexe, s'en rend compte et les relève aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas. avoue-t-elle franchement. Et honnêtement je trouve la situation extrêmement gênante et sans aucune cohérence. Ca me gêne. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là. Je t'ai raconté des conneries la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas de mari, je n'ai pas d'enfants. J'ai juste un ex compagnon dont je viens de me séparer, il a des problèmes et il a gardé l'appartement. J'habite à l'hôtel depuis plus de deux mois, et chez des amis, et l'hôtel où j'étais n'a pas pu me prolonger ma chambre et je me suis fâchée avec les amis qui m'hébergeaient. Je suis dehors. D'où mon gros sac.

Fleur la regarde avec un certain mépris, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

- Tu veux crécher chez moi. C'est pour ça que t'es venue.

Hermione se fige sur le trottoir, les yeux bouffis de stupéfaction. Une partie d'elle lui hurle qu'elle a bien fait d'appeler Fleur D. Une autre pense aux souterrains du métro.

- Crois ce que tu veux, mais si tu me connaissais, tu saurais que je me permettrais pas. Mais si c'est encore une proposition, je t'avouerais qu'à presque minuit dehors, je ne suis pas en position de faire la difficile, et donc je veux bien ménager ton orgueil pour cette fois. Je te paierais la nuit. Même en nature, si tu veux.

Fleur ricane.

- Franchement, merci bien, je déconnais la dernière fois, et je n'en aie franchement plus aucune envie. Je peux me taper mieux que toi, tu ne le sais pas encore ? Tu payais combien, à l'hôtel ?

- J'étais dans un truc pas cher, ça dépassait pas les 200 livres par semaines, et ceux où je restais pas, j'ai jamais pu trouver en dessous de 50 livres la nuit.

- Alors demain matin, tu me devras 60 livres.

- 70.

- Ca marche. Bon, allez montons, ici c'est un quartier respectable et tu as une gueule à faire peur. En plus, je suis pieds nus et ça devient pénible.

Hermione la suit docilement, beaucoup moins mortifiée, mal à l'aise et honteuse qu'elle serait sensée l'être.

En entrant, elle est immédiatement frappée, non par un quelconque aspect luxueux qui n'existe franchement pas tant que ça, mais surtout par l'aspect très vaste du salon. Le reste ressemble à un recel de trous de souris dans deux interminables couloirs. C'est assez différent du fait de lire des statistiques sur le mètre carré dans les journaux. Elle découvre qu'elle n'en pense rien.

Il y a des gens partout. Des mecs torses nus, des filles en soutifs, des gens qui roulent des joints sur des tables, d'autres qui se déhanchent furieusement, lascivement, et là, en bas, à droite, la poudre. Blanche. Hermione détourne pudiquement le regard. Et ce son, assourdissant. Elle suit Fleur D, automatisée. Tout est de plein pied, il n'y a pas d'étage. Par contre, il y a des couloirs. Elles en empruntent un. Hermione aperçoit une porte grande ouverte à sa gauche, donnant sur une pièce semblant consister uniquement en un immense amas de manteaux et de sacs échoués sur un lit. Fleur ne l'arrête pas là. Hermione sent son épaule presque déboîtée par le sac, qui la cisaille à petits feux.

Cette délivrance est une bénédiction, Delacour ou pas. Après une pareille journée épouvantable, elle n'aurait espéré ni un lit, ni une douche. Elle ne sait pas trop. Elle aurait peut être fini chez Ron. Elle aurait eu peur, elle n'aurait touché à rien et elle aurait dormi par terre. Les ombres derrière la fenêtre. Hermione frissonne rien qu'en y pensant. Des gémissements plus qu'explicite lui parviennent d'une autre porte entrouverte. Un mec et une fille en train de baiser, évalue Hermione en apercevant vaguement deux silhouettes en train de s'agiter dans le noir. Fleur se contente de fermer la porte en passant et ne dit absolument rien. Hermione se sent vaguement troublée, en dépit de son état d'extrême fatigue. Elle voudrait simplement cesser, s'allonger et dormir sur le corps de Fleur D. Mais il faudrait que celle-ci se taise, et qu'elle n'ait pas ces mains qui la repoussent, tout le temps, sans trêve et sans répit. Elle ne cessera jamais de la repousser, ça n'en finira jamais, et maintenant il y a cette question d'argent et de mépris, et c'est définitivement mort. Fleur D l'arrête devant une porte semblable aux autres. Il y a de la moquette, un lit et une armoire, rien au mur, pas d'affaires. C'est ce qu'on appelle une « chambre d'amis », dans le jargon commun.

- Poses tes affaires là, et dors. dit Fleur. La salle de bains est tout au bout du couloir, et les chiottes avec. Enfin, je te conseille d'utiliser ceux du bout du couloir, ceux de l'autre côté sont accaparés par les gens, comme tu viens de le voir. Si tu veux prendre une douche, tu peux. Je vais te sortir une serviette.

- Non mais j'ai une serviette dans mon sac… proteste Hermione.

- Oh, ça va, fait pas chier. Donc, je te sors une serviette. Tu as la blanche. Sinon, tu as une brosse à dents Granger ?

- Ben oui quand même encore heureux ! proteste Hermione, pour le coup franchement vexée.

- Bon ben tant mieux. Parce que là pour le coup j'ai aucune brosse à dent neuve à te filer dans le coin. La dernière en date, quelqu'un a craché dessus, bref. Autre chose ?

- Heu… Il y a une sandwicherie, une pizzeria ou quelque chose comme ça dans le quartier ? Je peux ressortir aller me chercher un truc et resonner après ?

Fleur éclate de rire, un rire profondément humiliant.

- Non mais Granger, tu te crois où, ici à part des baraques de vieux riches en train de dormir et des allées de jardin, il n'y a rien du tout. Où alors faut aller chez le traiteur ou je ne sais quoi. Ou faire trois bornes.

- C'est bon merci. marmonne Hermione.

- Si tu as faim, dit Fleur, tu va dans le salon et tu tapes dans le buffet comme tout le monde. Ou alors si t'arrive à trouver la cuisine tu peux taper dans le frigo, pas la peine de demander, honnêtement je m'en tape, tu te dois franchement te douter que j'en suis pas à décréter une journée de deuil national pour trois bouts de fromage manquants.

- Merci, dit Hermione. Un indice pour la cuisine.

- Au fond à gauche, après la traversée du salon. dit Fleur. Enfin, ou à droite. Tout dépend du point de vue ou l'on se place.

- Merci. dit Hermione. Enfin, vraiment, merci pour tout ça. Sincèrement merci.

Fleur soupire bruyamment.

- Nan mais sérieusement, te fatigues pas. As-tu la plus petite idée du nombre de gens qui crèchent ici chez moi sans raison, et que je n'apprécie même pas particulièrement ? Ca représente rien pour moi, ça Granger. Rien. Fous-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et en plus, je te fais payer. Je suis une ordure. Tu peux même écrire dans un journal universitaire gauchiste que je mange des enfants si ça te chante.

- Et bien merci quand même ! s'exclame Hermione, radieuse. Là pour le coup, tu m'as sauvé ma nuit.

Elle pose son sac à côté du grand lit et entreprend d'en extirper sa trousse de toilette en sifflotant, tandis que Fleur marmonne un « bon ben bonne nuit hein », avant de retourner plonger sa perplexité dans un demi reste de verre de vodka pomme abandonné par Garry et Ahlem en d'autres lieux moins calmes.

* * *

><p>Aux quelques égarés qui brûlent de savoir de quel bord je suis, sachez qu'il est temps pour moi de le proclamer publiquement : aux élections de dimanche prochain, je vais voter Ron. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais l'air de rien, c'est un homme qui a toujours de bons tuyaux.<p>

Louise Nargole


	12. L'invisible

Françaises, Français, étrangers, chiens à trois têtes, pianos à queues et poissons rouges désargentés fervents défenseurs de la valeur du faux travail, bien le bonsoir, voici la suite. Merci aux quelques obstinés qui reviewent et aussi à tous ceux et celles qui lisent en silence au lieu de regarder les infos en mangeant des chips.

**Del :** Pour t'incruster dans cette soirée, vois directement avec Fleur, c'est pas moi qui gère. Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite !

Oh yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 : L'invisible<strong>

La nuit est longue. Hermione noie son corps fatigué dans l'eau de la douche. Mal à l'aise d'avoir à ressortir de la salle de bains en t-shirt et en pantalon de pyjama. Espère qu'il n'y ait personne, et surtout pas Fleur D. Cette partie de la maison est pourtant déserte.

Elle traverse le couloir, alors, en se dépêchant très vite. La nuit est installée derrière les rideaux bleutés. Elle se sent comme à la campagne avec ses parents, au calme, et loin le bruit qui court, loin au-delà des murs. Elle se sent presque blindée aux sarcasmes de Fleur D.

La chambre est calme. Hermione est calme. Elle s'en étonne. Pourtant, ils sont tous là, déchaînés, là en bas, et l'un d'entre eux serait bien capable de foutre le feu à la maison. Il s'en faudrait de peu avant qu'Hermione ne brûle.

Rien ne la choque plus réellement.

Le son est lancinant, mais elle ne l'entend plus.

Fleur D. La poudre. Ca ne la regarde pas.

Ne pas pouvoir y croire, et être chez Fleur D, et s'en foutre, et dormir, éreintée.

Le son hurle avec les gens, mais tout est atténué, Hermione ne se sent pas dérangée, elle se sent tenue en sécurité dans cette petite chambre. A tout hasard, elle ferme quand même à clé. Le peu de questions de Fleur D la blesse. Ramener les gens chez elle, comme ça, _n'importe qui_. Elle l'a bien dit. _N'importe qui._ Fleur D affecte souvent d'être bête, alors qu'elle sait très bien parler. Et elle fait les choses. Cette chambre en est la preuve. La preuve que Fleur D fait les choses, même si elle ne dit rien de sympa ni d'utile.

Fleur D, au fond, ne dit rien du tout, jamais, elle brasse de l'air.

Jamais elle n'a su faire davantage que de lâcher un papier comme on crache au visage, à inviter à boire en une feinte ironique, fantomatique et pâle : ensuite un mois et rien.

Silence, oh, bien deux mois de silence, et vers d'autres ennuis. Les hôtels, la rupture, le suicide manqué de Ron et la paperasserie, l'embrouille avec Ginny, que du désagréable, et sans la touche sexy.

Fleur D, on l'aperçoit, et on ne respire plus normalement. Un mois sans se faire engueuler, sans se sentir mal à l'aise en permanence, et sans appréhender tel jour ou tel autre, elle aurait dû se réjouir, mais Fleur D lui manquait, hôtel ou pas hôtel, dehors ou pas dehors, elle a fait le meilleur choix, entre ces quatre murs.

Au fond, elle pressentait que ça se passerait comme ça. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais téléphoné. Avec Fleur D, tout est question de ressenti et de pressentiments qui se révèlent souvent exacts derrière le vain verbiage. Mais pas toujours.

Mais Fleur D ne dit rien, ou alors des horreurs, car Fleur D est et restera toujours Fleur D, quelle que soit l'exceptionnelle faveur de cette nuit et les rares états de grâce, d'une demi-seconde ou deux ne laissant à Hermione que le simple loisir de supporter tout le reste, et par choix, par repère, par envie même, qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Ainsi n'est advenu que le second tour de la guerre froide, et Hermione doit reprendre l'avantage, ou disparaître.

Le fait que Fleur D soit désagréable lui passerait presque au dessus. La rhétorique n'est pas si mauvaise, il suffirait de se croire au spectacle, elle n'y arrive pas encore très bien, mais elle progresse pas mal, ces temps ci, dans les derniers retranchements de l'adversité.

Ses pensées deviennent lascives, haineuses, tordues sans cible et confuses.

Mentalement c'est l'Armageddon. Physiquement, elle n'en peut plus, alors elle dort, très vite, aspirée dans le matelas et remerciant crûment Fleur D dans ses rêves. A intervalles réguliers, elle se réveille, les portes claquent, le son assourdissant se réveille et s'endort par salves sans cesse maculées de trêves jusqu'à n'être plus que terrifiant silence.

Hermione n'a plus de montre depuis qu'elle a oublié de changer la pile, elle n'a plus l'heure tout court depuis qu'elle a oublié de recharger son portable. Elle a la flemme d'allumer, de se relever, et de chercher une prise. Son subconscient semi-endormi évalue qu'il doit être près de trois heures du matin, mais c'est possible d'évaluer plutôt à six heures, car on entend les cris de quelques oiseaux. Le son a décéléré. Il reste encore quelques éclats de voix, aigus, et graves, aigus, et graves. Replonge endormie.

Quand elle se réveille à nouveau, la maison est silencieuse, un flot de jour perce à travers les rideaux bleutés. Il fait chaud, mais tout son corps est froid. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, elle sait très bien qu'on est le 18 juillet. Tout son corps lui fait mal. Elle a les épaules douloureuses et des courbatures au niveau des cuisses et de la pliure du genou. Elle respire un moment, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant si elle va faire semblant dormir jusqu'à ce que le vent ne se lève et que Fleur D ne vienne la tirer de là. Elle craint juste de se remettre à chialer, comme toujours, lorsqu'elle est submergée. Elle n'a pas envie de partir du tout, ni de se lever, ni de sortir, ni de passer encore la journée à chercher un hôtel et à taper des connexions internet dans des salles puantes d'odeurs de graillon et de cadavres de bières pour regarder des annonces immobilières inaccessibles et hors de prix, ni d'aller s'aplatir et se réconcilier avec cette grosse pute de Ginny, et de nouveau en colère contre tout le monde, calfeutrée, rideaux bleutés, elle pourrait rester là même tout le temps, cloîtrée et limitant son monde à quelques mètres carrés que ça dérangerait pas, Fleur D, dehors.

Au lieu de ça, elle se lève et s'habille vite. Quitte à retourner une nouvelle fois tout son sac, elle s'oblige au moins à changer de sous-vêtements, ne cédant pas à la facilité de retaper dans les vêtements du dessus.

Elle ouvre timidement la porte de l'armoire. A l'intérieur, fixé sur la porte, il y a un miroir. Tout ce luxe calme, propre et sans tapage l'émeut profondément. Ca lui donne envie de se coiffer pour la première fois de la semaine. Et de se maquiller pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle le fait parce qu'elle a très peur. Peur de l'image qu'elle pourrait renvoyer. Elle a aussi très peur, parce qu'elle n'entend plus rien. Elle a peur d'être seule dans la grande maison. Son estomac se contracte, il y a au moins Fleur D, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde les clés. Mais pourquoi n'entend-t-elle plus rien, après tout le boucan de la nuit ?

Elle sort à petits pas furtifs de la chambre, traînant son sac aux coutures tendues à craquer derrière elle. Elle sursaute en arrivant au salon. Fleur D est là, toute seule, en shorty et en débardeur blanc, en train de beurrer des tartines sur une table.

- Bonjour. dit Hermione. Ils sont partis ?

- Ouais. dit Fleur D en continuant de beurrer ses tartines.

Cet échange inouï réveille pour de bon Hermione, qui balaie la salle du regard.

- Ils ont tout rangé ? s'étonne-t-elle devant l'ordre et la propreté, certes approximatifs, mais bien réels, du salon.

- Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça. grommelle Fleur D, sans relever les yeux de ses tartines. Les derniers qui tiennent debout rangent le bordel, c'est la moindre des choses et ils le savent.

- Ils sont rentrés comment ?

- En taxi, c'est pas bientôt fini l'interrogatoire, tu travaille pour les flics, ou quoi, je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?

Et elle relève les yeux, et voilà que c'est reparti. La guerre froide, ou dormir. Quant à la guerre chaude, c'est qu'elle n'a pas les armes. Dormir, et se cloîtrer, et voir après, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Sale plaie du mois de juillet.

- C'est bon, ça va, pas la peine d'être désagréable.

Mois étrange loin de Fleur D, rien à répondre à rien.

Hemione laisse son sac dans l'entrée après en avoir extirpé son portefeuille et le pose sur la table, juste à côté de Fleur D. La nuit l'a tellement bien retapée. Jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des mois, noyée sous la fatigue, les hurlements électro.

- Cette histoire de soixante-dix livres, c'était pour toi, pour que tu ne me doives rien. dit Fleur D d'une voix posée. En vrai, t'es pas obligée du tout.

- J'y tiens quand même. Par contre, il faut que j'aille retirer de l'argent. J'ai jamais autant sur moi, je paie tout par carte.

- Il y a un distributeur en face du métro, mais c'est parfaitement inutile. Et ridicule.

- Non, ça n'est pas ridicule. On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles pour que tu te mettes à m'héberger gratos, je refuse fermement.

- Comme si t'avais le choix. raille Fleur.

Hermione commence par figer comme sur un mur d'escalade avant de fixer son regard là où elle trouve à qui parler, c'est-à-dire, dans les yeux de Fleur D.

- J'ai le choix. J'ai toujours eu le choix. Je vais retirer ce que je te dois et je reviens.

- Comme tu voudras. répond Fleur D d'une voix traînante où perce une certaine idée du mépris.

Hermione laisse son sac par terre là où il est et elle sort. Fleur D entame une nouvelle tartine et elle baille. La maison l'agace. Et pire, l'argent file vite, à cause de ses excès. Fleur D ne travaille plus, l'argent du mannequinat lui a permis de vivre franchement au dessus de tout le monde pendant quelques années, mais elle n'est pas non plus l'une des premières fortunes mondiales. Elle a gaspillé tout ce que d'autres auraient soigneusement épargné. Alors héberger Granger et la faire payer pour ça, du pareil au même. C'est cohérent. Sans doute. Elle s'en fout.

D'emblée, la dénommée reparaît.

- Et ben, t'as fait vite.

- J'ai couru, oui, ça m'a défoulée. Au passage, Delacour, je te remercie, vraiment, vraiment. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Voilà soixante-dix livres.

Elle pose les billets sur la table, à côté des tartines de Fleur D.

- Tu as vraiment réussi à dormir ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui. dit Granger. J'étais vraiment très très fatiguée.

Fleur se sent de nouveau en colère, mais c'est une colère traître. Elle qui souffre ponctuellement d'insomnies si effroyables qu'un simple tic-tac de pendule l'oblige à retirer la pile lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à envisager ne serait-ce que de s'allonger conçoit difficilement qu'un quelconque être humain puisse y arriver mieux qu'elle avec un tel boucan. De là à passer une _excellente nuit, _merci Granger, à vous les studios. Là encore, tout ce qu'elle déteste en Granger lui fait retrouver son sang noir, qui bout à la moindre occasion. Une _excellente nuit_, longtemps après Christel, c'était toujours de la novlangue de technocrate, et là, maintenant que tout est loin et qu'elle n'a plus aucune raison de ne pas dormir, ça reste encore un mythe. Une bonne nuit, oui, possible. _Excellente_, non.

- Et tu va faire quoi, là, maintenant ? demande-t-elle d'un air profondément ennuyé, les yeux rivés à sa tasse de café.

- Chercher un hôtel, je suppose. répond Hermione en fuyant son regard.

- Si tu veux tu peux rester. s'entend alors répondre Fleur avec un automatisme tranquille.

- Rester ? s'étonne Hermione.

- Rester jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une vraie solution, ce qui ira sûrement très vite. égrène de nouveau platement Fleur.

- Pourquoi je resterais. Je pourrais te payer un loyer, j'ai un salaire. Mon seul problème, c'est le logement, donc ça reste possible. Mais on ne s'entend pas, et ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Et même au niveau des sous, je doute de pouvoir te payer la moitié du loyer d'une surface pareille.

- Soixante dix livres par semaines, on va dire, au lieu de lâcher ça juste pour cette nuit. Pour une _surface pareille_ comme tu dis, ce serait symbolique.

- Je ne veux pas de _symbolique_, pas avec toi. Je ne veux rien te devoir.

- Alors va crever dans les souterrains du métro.

- C'est ça, et toi, va te faire foutre, il paraît que tu fais ça souvent.

Hermione se mord la lèvre, sachant au fond pertinemment qu'il faut juste _arrêter_ _de dire ça. _Fleur D boit discrètement une gorgée de café, et Hermione a l'impression d'entendre un grand _slurp _alors que son cœur cogne.

- Et pourquoi tu m'hébergerais ? prend-t-elle donc le parti de réprendre avec une assurance tranquille comme si la conversation en était restée aux considérations météorologiques d'usage.

- Pour honorer le calendrier catholique.

- Hein ?

- Demain c'est le jour du seigneur. Il faut faire une bonne action. Ma famille est catholique. Par tradition.

Hermione éclate de rire. Delacour a le visage rieur d'une môme, Hermione la revoit à quinze ans en un éclair, et ce ne sont pas ses quinze ans à elle qu'elle voit là, ce n'est pas la tortionnaire iconique du lycée, c'est juste une môme qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui a fait une blague. Ca n'est plus Delacour. Mais n'aie donc crainte, Hermione, ça va revenir.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi désagréable avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu m'agace. Assieds toi.

Hermione reste debout.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, hein, rien à foutre. Ca fait longtemps que tu m'agaces. Mais te savoir en train de te contorsionner tant bien que mal dans les souterrains du métro pour arriver à dormir ne me fais pas particulièrement jouir. T'as qu'à rester, c'est vaste ici, on ne demande pas non plus à tous les gens qui sont amenés à cohabiter momentanément ensemble de se jurer une amitié éternelle, ça se saurait.

Sur ce, elle se recoupe une tranche de pain. Hermione est écarlate.

- Tu veux rester ? redemande Fleur D en la toisant d'un air ennuyé.

- Ouais. avoue Hermione en baissant encore les yeux par réflexe.

- C'est très faisable, c'est grand ici. On ne se croisera même absolument pas. Et quand tu veux partir, tu t'en va.

- Soixante dix livres par semaine, tu dis ?

- Ouais. Prix très compétitif. raille-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Merde.

- Je comprends rien. marmonne Hermione.

- Y a rien à comprendre. On est bien d'accord que si je peux te proposer ça c'est parce que j'ai de l'espace et que ça ne signifie rien pour moi. Y a qu'à voir ce qui rentre chez moi, je t'assure que t'es pas la première. Bien entendu, tu continue à chercher un logement, et quand t'as trouvé, tu te casses. Ca doit rester du domaine du très provisoire.

- Ca tu m'étonne que ça va l'être, _du domaine du très provisoire_. marmonne Hermione. Cent livres par semaine.

- Mon Dieu, ce marchandage inversé est tellement pathétique, Granger, ça fait déjà deux fois. A croire que tu aimes ça, raquer pour rien. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs des gens que je connais.

- Ca ne marchera jamais. murmure Hermione. Tu le vois bien, c'est impossible, y a pas moyen, c'est absurde, on s'entend pas.

- C'est toi qui décide.

- Je reste.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- Merci, c'est tout. Je crois que je préfère encore ça à un hôtel. De toute façon, y a plus d'hôtels. Il faudrait que je puisse apporter un dédommagement complémentaire. Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Evidemment, je ferais mes propres courses.

- Ouais. dit Fleur en baillant. Je te file un double de clés le temps que t'es là. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance, il y aura pas d'embrouille. Des doubles, j'en aie au moins quatre, ça s'appelle plus des doubles à ce niveau là, ça s'appelle des quadruples, et c'est pas la première fois que j'en file. Je ne tiens pas à cette maison, d'ailleurs je compte en partir bientôt, et j'ai de l'argent, donc les dégâts ou les crasses éventuelles que tu pourrais me faire ici, ça m'est complètement égal. Je ne possède rien. C'est difficile à croire, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je pourrais filer mes clés à n'importe qui.

- Très bien. Merci. Autre chose ?

- Ouais, que ce soit clair. Je ne changerais rien à mon mode de vie. Ca risque d'être souvent comme hier soir.

- Je ferais avec. Merci pour le double. Si j'avais dû attendre tout le temps que tu rentre ou que tu sorte c'aurait été juste l'enfer. Je resterais dans ma chambre et j'utiliserais la seconde salle de bains que tu n'utilise jamais, d'après ce que tu m'as dit hier.

- Oui.

- Autre chose ? demande Hermione.

- Hors de question de coucher ensemble. établit Fleur. J'ai pour principe moral de ne jamais cohabiter avec les personnes avec qui j'ai des rapports sexuels.

Hermione se tord les mains, profondément embarrassée, le sang aux joues, la boule au ventre, et la honte. Fleur n'a plus le moindre regard pour elle et se remet à vaquer imperturbable à son café et à ses tartines. Les clés sont sur la table, et l'argent aussi.

- On pourrait mettre tout ça par écrit. ose quand même Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre.

- Pas que ça à foutre. tranche Fleur.

- Je le ferais. dit Hermione.

- Ou pas. dit Fleur.

Hermione n'en peut plus, elle prend son sac et l'emmène dans la chambre, plantant là Fleur et ses tartines sans autre forme de cérémonie. Elle s'enferme. Elle vide tout le sac sur le lit, range tout dans l'armoire vide, cette armoire dont le miroir lui a donné envie de se coiffer ce matin. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire après. Elle revérifie son image, sans raison, elle qui ne le fait jamais. Elle ressort, immensément gênée, vers le salon. Fleur D, toujours au même endroit, est maintenant en train de lire le journal. En fait de matin, il est quatorze heures. Hermione vient de s'en rendre compte. Elle est estomaquée.

Fleur D ne lève même pas les yeux du journal. Ce qui renvoie Hermione à sa chambre. Puis à dehors. Puis à sa chambre. Puis à dehors, après un passage furtif au supermarché et à la cuisine, suivi d'un balbutiement concernant un étage de frigo, approuvé par Fleur d'un simple signe de tête martial et complètement déconnecté sans que la moindre parole de sa part ne soit prononcée.

Ce qui ne la change absolument pas des hôtels. La seule chose qui change, c'est qu'elle se sent extrêmement bien dans la chambre où elle est, qu'elle y dort comme elle n'a jamais dormi. Ses rêves angoissants, étranges et abracadabrants ont été remplacés par des rêves de campagne, de nature, et de déjeuners familiaux avec des parents complètement édulcorés par rapport à la réalité. Souvent, même, elle ne rêve pas. Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Le reste du temps, quand elle ne dort pas, elle prend garde à se faire aussi petite que possible dans la maison, à éviter Fleur D au maximum. Elle prend ses repas souvent à l'extérieur, elle ne se sert jamais dans le frigo en dehors de l'étage du bas qui lui a été tacitement attribué, et elle fait ses propres courses. Elle ne prend rien de ce qui est à Fleur D. Quand elle la croise, c'est un bref signe de tête. En fin de semaine, elle dépose doucement une enveloppe avec l'argent sur la table du salon. Ca fait cinq jours qu'elle est ici. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres soirées comparables à celle de son arrivée, mais beaucoup de gens qui passent, de manière fluctuante et incessante, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle les évite soigneusement, ne se montrant jamais, se terrant dans la chambre ou au dehors. Les toilettes et la salle de bains du bout du couloir commencent également à lui être presque exclusivement attribuées. Fleur n'utilise que la seconde salle de bains, à l'exact opposé de celle qui jouxte la chambre d'Hermione, les invités, quand il y en a, n'utilisent que les toilettes à côté du salon, et personne ne vient jamais déranger le discret fantôme de la maison. Ce qui convient parfaitement au fantôme en question, qui ne souhaite surtout pas se montrer, ni faire de vagues, ni être humilié pour une raison ou pour une autre, ni entrer frontalement en confrontation avec Fleur D, se contentant d'accepter la solution un peu humiliante de l'hébergement, profitant du confort et de cette évacuation temporaire et nouvelles des contraintes matérielles et des nécessités vitales pour se retaper physiquement et réfléchir une bonne fois pour toute à sa situation, paradoxalement seule, et sans plus s'inquiéter d'avoir à chercher un hôtel pour le lendemain, d'avoir à payer à temps, d'avoir à prolonger à temps. La chambre est calme, Fleur D est calme, absente et supportable, et elle ne la mettra pas dehors.

Hermione lui fait éhontément confiance.

Elle qui craignait beaucoup cette cohabitation absurde, se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi loin de Fleur D que depuis qu'elle vit sous le même toit qu'elle, ce qui devrait être en soi rassurant. Même pendant ce mois d'absence, il y avait eu ce numéro balancé après cette scène surréaliste, et elle la sentait proche d'elle, quelque part. Et avant ça, les cours, l'enfer, la promiscuité, justement, trop de promiscuité, l'appréhension, la peur, le stress, l'envie, le néant. L'appréhension et la peur ne subsistent que sous une version atténuée, il n'y a plus d'étudiants, plus de témoins, et Fleur D ne dit plus rien, l'appréhension n'est là que lorsqu'Hermione tourne dans la serrure une clé qui n'est pas à elle et craint de croiser Fleur D trônant superbement dans le salon. Ce qui n'arrive en réalité presque jamais.

D'ailleurs, cette appréhension disparaît rapidement au fil des jours, car elle se rend vite compte que Fleur D ne dit plus rien. Du tout. Entendons par là qu'elle ne l'insulte pas, ne l'humilie pas, ne lui dit pas bonjour non plus, ou à peine, ou si peu, elle l'ignore, tout simplement. Fleur D loin de tout, complètement inaccessible, continue de vivre et de se comporter comme si elle était seule dans sa maison et qu'Hermione n'avais jamais existé. Elles ont beau partager la même maison, un signe de tête par jour est leur grand maximum, et elles se croisent sans se parler. La discussion du lendemain de la première nuit est devenu dans l'esprit d'Hermione un événement ovni et isolé, aussi étrange que ce à quoi elle s'efforce chaque jour d'oublier de penser. Elle s'efforce de cesser d'oublier aussi Fleur D, de l'observer le moins possible, de se concentrer sur la liberté que lui offre le double de clés et d'oublier même qu'elle n'est pas du tout chez elle.

La journée, elle la passe dehors, le plus possible, à chercher des appartements sur Internet, dans des cybercafés. Elle ne veut pas utiliser l'ordinateur de Fleur D. Elle a son ordinateur à elle, un micro ordinateur portable, mais elle n'a même pas osé demander à Fleur D son code wifi, vu qu'elles ne se parlent pas, et Hermione a peur de demander le code wifi, ça la trouble. Elle sait que Fleur D le lui donnerait. Ca la perturbe, ça lui affole les nerfs.

Alors, elle continue de raquer et de s'exiler dehors.

Et puis surtout, elle refuse obstinément de répondre aux appels de Harry et de Ginny, elle a programmé son portable pour les renvoyer automatiquement sur sa messagerie, et elle efface tous les messages sans même les écouter. Elle pense toujours à Ron, mais elle le sait en voie de se remettre, alors elle est tranquille. Elle pleure dehors, dans des parcs, en pensant à sa vie perdue, et jamais chez Fleur D. Chez Fleur D elle a les yeux secs, et elle dort beaucoup, le pire des vacarmes la berce. Une profonde mélancolie l'empêche de mettre toute son énergie dans la recherche d'un appartement. Ginny l'a blessée, et la blessure est profonde, elle n'a pas envie de leur répondre. De temps à autre, elle sort déjeuner avec les quelques collègues de fac qui ne sont pas partis en vacances en n'échangeant que des banalités et en ne leur disant rien sur sa situation.

Elle a beau être à Londres, personne ne sait où elle est. Ville ironique et tentaculaire. Elle est toute seule. Elle fait tout pour, en renvoyant tous ses appels. Elle se dit qu'elle répondra quand elle aura trouvé un appartement. Ce sera le signe d'un renouveau, d'un nouveau départ. Sans Ron, sans attaches, et sans Fleur D. Ce sera dur mais il faudra bien. Elle pourra alors reprendre contact, petit à petit, mais la fracture sera irréparable, et il sera trop tard. Alors autant s'y préparer dès maintenant. Hermione griffonne sur des cahiers, puis elle recopie sur son ordinateur et elle fout les papiers au feu dans la cheminée du salon quand Fleur D n'y est pas, et elle dort douze heures par nuit.

Etrangement seule ici.

* * *

><p>Je tiens à signaler que mon correcteur d'orthographe tient absolument à ce que je remplace "Hermione" par "héliothermique". Sexy, n'est-ce pas? Pour en débattre, reste à reviewer.<p>

Louise Nargole


	13. L'orage

Gros blocage, j'ai du retard, mais je termine l'air de rien. Des reviews m'encourageraient, même si ça n'a rien d'obligatoire. Merci à ceux qui suivent. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je prévois une vingtaine de chapitres. Donc voilà, la suite tombe enfin.

**Del et Cluster : **Merci, voilà la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : L'orage.<strong>

Hermione ferme les yeux dans l'eau du bain. Elle les rouvre car la lumière vacille. La salle de bain est spacieuse et la baignoire immense. Tout est lumineux, et l'ampoule nue, sinistre. Hermione sourit dans les bulles. On ne se croirait pas chez Fleur D. Elle imagine un lustre à la place. Rose, pourquoi pas. Un truc moche. Avec des décorations en plastique. Ses cheveux pâles de mousse s'égarent tout autour d'elle. Les trucs moches, c'est pas le style de Fleur D. Elle commence à le savoir, répartissant ses journées entre ses cinq activités : chercher un logement, lire des revues scientifiques, lire des revus littéraires, lire des romans, observer Fleur D.

Une fois, alors que celle-ci était encore partie traîner ses « robes d'été » de trois mètres de long le diable ne sait où, Hermione n'a pas résisté à la tentation d'ouvrir le premier tiroir du petit meuble du salon. Juste le temps de voir deux photos : une femme brune et une gamine blonde. Elle a tout de suite refermé : c'est pas son genre, en vrai, de fouiller. Qu'elle croit.

Rétablie physiquement, apaisée par ses nuits complètes, Hermione n'a plus honte. Elle se prend même à rêver, à oser un jour tenter quelque chose. Elle plonge sous l'eau.

Là à ce moment, l'ampoule grille. Lointain bruit de tonnerre. Même pas vu un éclair.

Elle hurle en bondissant hors de la baignoire comme si on l'avait électrocutée. Se met frénétiquement à la recherche de la première serviette à portée de main. Elle en choppe une mouillée, et c'est celle de Fleur D. Elle enveloppe dedans son corps nu et grelottant et s'emploie à sortir de la salle de bains en se cognant dans tous les murs, oubliant de se sécher, tentant maladroitement de dominer son angoisse, qui monte.

Tente d'allumer l'interrupteur. Les plombs semblent avoir disjoncté. Un éclair, son visage blême ressuscité à la lumière le temps d'une fraction de seconde.

- FLEUR ! se met-elle à crier. FLEUR !

Aucune réponse. L'interpellée est sûrement ressortie pour qu'il y ait un silence pareil. Elle en est bien capable, même à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Hermione a peur. Et honte d'avoir peur, un peu.

Elle ne l'a sans doute encore jamais dit à personne - pas même à Harry - mais depuis la tempête française de Noël 1999, elle ne répond plus de rien - et surtout pas de ses nerfs – devant le moindre orage.

A cette époque, elle était en vacances en France, avec ses parents, chez une vague cousine expatriée là bas. Au moment de passer à table, il y avait eu un bref orage, beaucoup de pluie, mais si peu, si banal, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y avait prêté la moindre attention, en dehors de quelques vagues plaisanteries sur _ce temps pourri_ , et d'ailleurs, _heureusement qu'on est bien au chaud . _Un arbre s'écrasant sur la toiture dans un fracas horrifique, détruisant une partie de la maison. Il fallait bien dire que la famille n'avait pas vraiment perçu grand-chose de l'ampleur effective de _ce temps pourri_, calfeutrés comme ils l'étaient à l'intérieur. Les dégâts matériels avaient été importants pour la cousine qui avait su à bon escient faire marcher son assurance, mais personne n'avait été blessé, pour la simple raison que toute la famille était en train de réveillonner dans le salon, toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison réunies donc au même endroit au même moment, à l'exact opposé des chambres, sur lesquelles l'arbre était tombé. Ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à cet imbécile réveillon de Noël. Sans ça, il y aurait bien eu une personne par pièce, et sûrement des morts. Hermione s'était souvent refait le film, dans les années qui avaient suivi l'accident, se demandant lors de ses nuits d'insomnie avec une certaine angoisse de ce qui serait advenu si l'un des invités avait eu un bébé, un enfant en bas-âge, jouant ou se reposant dans l'une des chambres pendant que les grands réveillonnaient…

- FLEUR ! braille-t-elle à nouveau. FLEUR !

Il n'y a personne. Pas même d'éventuels invités pénibles. Fleur a passé toute sa soirée seule, à fumer et à boire du whisky devant la cheminée, observée comme souvent par Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte et feignant délibérément de ne pas la voir. Ensuite, Hermione est partie dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bains après une brève razzia dans le frigo, et Fleur a disparu l'orage seul sait où, la maison est bien trop grande. Elle est capable d'être restée postée devant la cheminée, imperturbable, avec son whisky et ses cigarettes, orage ou pas orage, lumière ou pas lumière. Quand elle est seule, Fleur ne fait jamais de bruit, alors elle peut aussi bien être là et avoir juste envie de ne pas répondre.

La peur d'Hermione s'accroit, dégoulinante d'eau de froid et l'inconfort lui traversant la peau. Elle laisse des gouttes et des flaques partout dans le couloir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se cogne.

- FLEUR ! Y A PLUS DE LUMIERE, FLEUR !

Elle commence à s'effrayer du son de sa propre voix.

Elle est terrorisée à présent, elle a peur de chuter de plusieurs mètres en passant par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, persuadée dans son incohérence qu'il y a un escalier et une rambarde, incapable de rationnaliser le fait que la maison n'ait pas d'étage.

Dans cette sorte de crise qui s'empare d'elle, elle se met à courir à l'aveugle dans le couloir, finissant par percuter quelque chose.

- Fleur ! se met-elle à balbutier plusieurs fois en s'accrochant violemment au corps qu'elle vient de manquer de renverser. Oh, merci, merci, merci !

- Aïe ! Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui te prend à gueuler comme ça ? ! T'as jamais vu une coupure de courant de ta vie ou quoi ?

Au bord des larmes, Hermione se met à la secouer sans ménagement, la panique piquetant ses yeux en même temps que le froid sous sa serviette.

- Lâche moi ! Putain lâche moi ! Non mais ça va pas bien ! Hé !

- J'aipeurdeloragej'aipeurdeloragej'aipeurdeloragej'aipeurdelorage !

- Mais lâche-moi ! s'énerve à nouveau Fleur en tentant de se dépêtrer d'Hermione qui la serre en la secouant.

Hermione continue de balbutier et de trembler contre elle. Elle finit par se calmer progressivement.

- J'ai peur de l'orage. répète-t-elle plus distinctement sur un ton d'excuse.

Fleur ressent avec une certaine fulgurance monter l'envie de lui coller deux trempes afin de lui éclaircir les idées, mais un nouvel éclair la distrait de cette pulsion. Les cheveux emmêlés couverts de mousse et la serviette d'Hermione apparaissent momentanément à sa vue avant de les replonger toutes les deux dans le noir.

- Tu n'es pas habillée ?

- Tu vois bien que non ! s'indigne Hermione. Comment tu voulais que je m'habille, l'ampoule a grillé pendant que j'étais dans mon bain ! Et puis, sois pas idiote, tu sens bien que je mets de l'eau partout !

- Ca, pour sûr, tu va nettoyer.

- Arrête un peu, c'est pas le moment.

- Arrêter quoi, je ne fais rien du tout.

- Tu as de quoi t'éclairer pour aller voir si les plombs ont sauté ?

- C'est tes plombs à toi qui ont sauté oui… marmonne Fleur. Arrête de t'accrocher à moi comme ça, ça commence à me stresser.

Hermione marque un temps d'arrêt.

- C'est bon, ça va mieux ? C'est fini, l'hystérie ? Tu peux lâcher mon col, s'il te plaît ? On va trouver mon portable et des bougies pour s'éclairer, on va débrancher les appareils, on va attendre et puis voilà ! Pas la peine d'en faire un tel cirque, la lumière va pas revenir uniquement parce que t'as décidé de te mettre à gueuler dans toute la maison !

Le timbre de voix de Fleur fait à Hermione l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle cligne deux fois des yeux, hébétée dans le noir, et la peur se dissipe progressivement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. s'excuse-t-elle alors, gênée de ne pas percevoir dans le noir si elle s'adresse à Fleur D ou simplement au mur. Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est que j'ai peur de l'orage. Personne ne le sait.

- Ben si, moi je commence à le savoir, avec tout le raffut que tu fais pour une ampoule qui saute ! raille Fleur.

Hermione soupire.

- Allez, arrête. Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher mais quand même, essaie de comprendre, j'ai flippé, quoi.

Fleur émet un rire aigre.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvée. avoue Hermione. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait toute seule, j'ai des mauvais souvenir d'orages et du coup quand y en a un je disjoncte un peu, tu vois, et si les plombs s'y mettent aussi, alors là je… égrène-t-elle.

Hermione, crispée comme elle l'est n'a toujours pas lâché Fleur D, et ça fait bien un moment. Avec le retour au calme, elle en prend conscience et son sang s'affole. Quelque part dans le noir, l'autre semble tirer les mêmes conclusions puisqu'elle la lâche.

- Ca caille. dit Hermione.

- Ben tu m'étonne. Tu sors de la douche et tu t'es pas séchée, non ? C'est pas avec ça que tu va avoir chaud. En plus tu fous de l'eau partout.

- Pardon.

- Arrête de t'excuser, tu me saoule. Sèches toi.

Hermione suspend ses gestes. Fleur D semble le percevoir même dans le noir, puisqu'elle l'invective :

- Tu crois réellement que je peux voir quoi que ce soit, ni d'ailleurs que j'ai vraiment que ça à faire ? Réveille toi un peu Granger, on n'y voit rien.

- Arrête de m'appeler Granger. ordonne Hermione.

- Hein ? C'est l'ampoule ou c'est toi qui a grillé ?

- J'habite chez toi, alors stop. Finissons-en. Tu peux me parler normalement. Je sais pas moi, bon, admettons. Tu as un voisin qui s'appelle Bernard Dupont, et tu le connais. Tu va pas dire _Hé, Dupont !_ à longueur de journée. Tu dis _salut Bernard_, ou _bonjour Monsieur Dupont_, quoi. Et vu qu'il n'y a franchement plus de raison valable pour que tu m'appelle_ Madame_…

- Au risque de te décevoir, tous les français ne s'appellent pas Bernard Dupont.

Hermione s'agite.

- Sèche toi. répète l'autre.

Hermione le fait, dans l'impression désagréable et pesante que l'autre peut détailler son corps nu avec une précision chirurgicale, ce qui est complètement illogique étant donné qu'il fait si noir qu'elle ne distingue même pas ses propres mains juste sous son nez.

Fleur perçoit le bruissement de la serviette presque contre elle et tend la main par fatigue à force de cligner des yeux dans l'espoir vain de voir quelque chose. Ses pensées vagabondent assez rapidement jusqu'au verre de whisky qu'elle a laissé traîner près de la cheminée, et elle ressent l'envie soudaine et viscérale d'en avoir et d'en reboire juste une gorgée, rien qu'une gorgée, et même la bouteille, pour lui brûler la gorge et lui réguler les sens. Elle qui ne fume que parfois tard, le soir, devant la cheminée, avec la lumière, se prend de l'envie brûlante de griller une nouvelle cigarette dans le noir. Elle mord les lèvres de Granger, incapable de savoir à vrai dire qui a commencé. Hermione glisse une main dans ses cheveux et l'attire à elle avec exigence. La serviette glisse. Les hanches les bouches les mains derrière la nuque. Aucune d'entre elles n'a l'idée de parler. Gestes instinctifs de Fleur, qui a fait ça cent fois, et d'Hermione, qui n'a jamais rien fait. Elles tombent d'un commun accord sur le parquet. Fleur amorce un mouvement pour tout arrêter lorsqu'elle sent Hermione se battre avec son pantalon.

- Laisse…

- Je veux.

Fleur se résout donc à l'aider, dans le noir complet, il n'y a pas d'autre option, et se débarrasse elle-même de ses propres vêtements dans de curieux gestes désordonnés qui ne lui sont pas naturels. Qu'est-ce qu'un corps nu dans le noir. Il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre que l'orage cesse et que la lumière revienne. La salle de classe en pire, les mains violentes. Fleur est la première à s'étonner d'une telle faim de dévorer l'autre, d'ordinaire, cela l'ennuie plutôt d'embrasser trop longtemps ses partenaires. Elle n'émet pas ce genre d'objection lorsqu'elle sent Hermione entre ses cuisses. Granger sait ce qu'elle fait, et c'est assez reposant de ne pas avoir à jouer les professeurs, ni les psychologues. Fleur reprend pourtant vite le contrôle et elles finissent par jouir à quelques minutes d'intervalles, épuisées, entremêlées par terre. Granger sait trop ce qu'elle fait. La lumière n'est toujours pas revenue. Au loin, on entend le tic-tac ronflant de l'horloge du salon, et Fleur éclate de rire. Croyant qu'on se moque d'elle, Hermione, blessée de d'avoir à être de nouveau sur la défensive amorce un mouvement de recul mais Fleur la maintient fermement contre son corps nu.

- Non mais c'est pas toi. C'est cette putain d'horloge. On se croirait chez ma tante Lucette.

- Tante Lucette. répète Hermione d'un air absent.

Il y a un silence. Le rire de Fleur sonne bizarre à son oreille, comme une dissonance.

- Que la lumière soit. ironise cette dernière. Et Hermione rit à son tour en s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux.

Fleur a un sursaut nerveux soudain, leurs bouches se retrouvent et leurs mains glissent de nouveau.

- Oh, merde, Granger, on va pas remettre ça ! Lumière quoi.

- Ca t'avancerais à quoi d'avoir de la lumière ? Moi je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir envie de te voir.

- Tu m'as déjà vue.

Nouveau fou rire, nouveau silence.

- Hé, Granger ?

- Quoi encore ? La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je ne te réponds plus.

- C'était bon, non ?

- Ne parle pas.

Nouveau rire nerveux.

- Combien de temps qu'il n'y a plus d'orage ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache. J'en sais foutrement rien. Lumière. répète Fleur en s'arrachant au corps d'Hermione.

- Ouais, bon, d'accord, lumière… marmonne Hermione en se relevant, rattrapant sa serviette trempée et l'enroulant de nouveau autour d'elle.

Ironie du sort, son corps est sec à présent.

Fleur ramasse de son côté ses fringues éparses en pestant contre le noir total qui l'empêche d'enfiler quoi que ce soit dans le bon sens.

Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit la lumière pour se rallumer.

Eblouies, aveuglées, elles clignent des yeux l'une en face de l'autre, avant de s'empresser de tourner la tête pour destiner au sol leurs regards abasourdis.

Hermione, le corps douloureux, les cheveux filasses couverts de mousse séchée pendouillant sur sa serviette a une trace rouge sur le côté de la joue, due au frottement du parquet. Fleur a mis son t-shirt à l'envers et termine d'enfiler péniblement son jean. Ses yeux sont barbouillés de noir jusqu'au bas de ses joues et ses cheveux emmêlés, qu'elle vient de détacher, camouflent son visage, qu'elle ne consentirait à montrer sous aucun prétexte avant d'être passée par la salle de bains.

- Alors ça c'est quelque chose ! dit Fleur derrière son rideau de cheveux. Il n'y a même pas eu besoin d'aller toucher au générateur.

- Souvent, dans ce genre de coupures de courant, quand c'est dû à l'orage, ça revient tout seul, pas besoin d'y toucher. rationnalise Hermione.

Elles se détournent titubantes, les membres douloureux. Fleur va rejoindre le salon et se sert un verre de whisky. Hermione se place ostensiblement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cela dure longtemps.

- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé ? ose-t-elle à haute et intelligible voix sans penser cependant à s'avancer jusqu'à Fleur.

- Je ne sais pas. répond pour une fois franchement l'autre. J'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance.

Ce faisant, elle s'allume sa troisième cigarette de la soirée.

- Pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance ? répète Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

Fleur se contente de tirer sur sa cigarette, fermant les yeux voluptueusement dans son écran de fumée.

- Je vois. C'est la lumière, c'est ça ? Maintenant qu'il y a de la lumière, tu ne veux plus me voir.

- Je t'aie assez vue.

En proie à une rage inouïe, Hermione court jusqu'à sa chambre, avise l'énorme manuel de philosophie trônant sur le lit et l'envoie contre le mur. Une fois habillée, elle se rend compte que ça ne rime à rien avec toute cette mousse séchée emprisonnant son corps et ses cheveux. Elle se déshabille donc à nouveau, et retourne sous la douche, en emportant cette fois ci sa lampe de poche avec elle, réflexe que la Delacour trouverait sûrement pathétique et ridicule. Avant de sortir du bain, elle dirige le pommeau de douche vers le mur d'en face, s'amusant volontairement à inonder la salle de bains. Elle ricane trois secondes, ne s'autorisant pas plus longtemps ce genre de jeu, Hermione ayant toujours été une personne raisonnable et rationnelle, excepté en cas d'orage.

Elle sort de la salle de bains, cette fois après avoir pris le temps de se sécher, et elle s'habille cette fois-ci pour de bon. Une fois ceci fait, elle découvre à nouveau que ça ne sert absolument à rien et qu'elle ferait mieux de se mettre en pyjama et d'aller se coucher. Pour cause, il est minuit, elle vient juste de le voir sur son téléphone portable, affichant quelques secondes plus tôt 23h59 et venant à cet instant précis de faire passer la date du 30 au 31 juillet.

Nouvelle impulsion, elle attrape le téléphone. Instant de réflexion. Elle finit par envoyer un banal _Joyeux anniversaire _avant d'éteindre purement, nerveusement et simplement l'appareil, il sera toujours temps d'aviser plus tard pour faire mieux que ça.

Elle s'allonge sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

><p>Si vous ne reviewez pas, l'apocalypse de 2012 sera avancée au mois de novembre, ce qui serait quand même un tout petit peu con pour ceux qui apprécient encore de passer Noël en famille.<p>

Louise Nargole


	14. Les heures

Vingt chapitres ou plus ? J'en sais foutrement rien. Ca commence vraiment trop à ressembler à Dallas chez les moitié-pauvres croisé avec les L word en short à la Bourboule cette affaire là. Si vous n'en pouvez plus, vous en avez largement le droit. Moi aussi parfois j'en aie marre, mais j'arrive encore à écrire et je sens quelque part que je ne suis pas encore arrivée au bout de cette fic, que j'ai encore des choses à dire avant de passer à autre chose. Je sais toujours où je vais, ça ça n'a pas changé, mais j'ai pas encore fini de tout écrire, malgré ma trame. (qui change beaucoup au gré de mes nouvelles lubies perpétuelles, cela étant dit). Si cette fic vous intéresse toujours je dois dire que c'est tant mieux, et mieux que ça, j'admire votre patience. Parce que moi j'ai parfois bien envie de les tuer tous, et ce jusqu'au dernier, et puis Londres avec. Bref, vous l'auriez compris, lectrices (lecteurs? ouhouh y a quelqu'un) patientes, je vous overkiffe.

**Cluster : **Merci à toi, voilà la suite.

**Del : **Tu penses bien que je vais finir avant le mois de novembre, je vais pas passer ma vie là-dessus quand même sinon je vais geler ! Non, cette fic est finie dans quelques mois au grand maximum, et sûrement dans bien moins de temps. Plains toi du parquet, j'aurais largement été capable de mettre du carrelage si la vraisemblance du couloir ne m'avait pas contrainte au parquet étant donné qu'un couloir, c'est rarement carrelé. Tu tombes amoureuse de Fleur parce qu'elle fume du whisky et boit des cigarettes en regardant une cheminée (et pourquoi pas l'inverse) ? Intéressant, donc ton style de meuf, c'est quelqu'un qui a trop regardé Mad men haha. Et puis l'orage, ben ma foi, tonnerre, lightening, thunder and the dark ténèbres, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire, on a les références et les clichés qu'on peut. En bref : merci à toi.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 :<strong> **Les heures**

_CINQ ANS PLUS TÔT.  
><em>

- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

_As de pique, as de trèfle, as de pique, trèfle. _Christel, rivée à l'écran, déplace le curseur sur les cartes. _As de pique, as de trèfle, as de pique, trèfle. Cœur._

- S'il te plaît.

_Trèfle. Cœur. _

- Parle-moi ! Je m'excuse ! crie Fleur en la prenant par le bras.

Christel reste impassible assise trônante sur sa chaise de bureau, face à l'écran, les cartes. Fleur se laisse glisser à côté d'elle, Christel l'ignore.

- Parle-moi !

- Dégage. crache Christel d'un ton impatient en se débarrassant de Fleur d'un revers de main.

Et elle retourne à ses cartes. _Pique, cœur, as trèfle._ _Pique, cœur, as, trèfle. Cœur._ Fleur se rue dans la salle de bains, attenante à l'ordinateur de Christel. Elle ferme à clés puis elle rouvre. Elle veut que Christel puisse entrer. Elle se laisse glisser tout habillée dans la baignoire en sanglotant bruyamment, sa tête heurtant le carrelage, et elle se frappe, violemment, une fois, puis deux. Elle mord sa propre main, jusqu'au sang. La douleur la plie en deux, une boule de larmes amères, puantes, inextricables et putréfiées de moisissure stagnante, quelque part dans son ventre, agglomérée, impossible à sortir en dépit de toutes celles qui coulent à présent sur ses joues. Si Christel ne vient pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera. Elle est à court d'idées. Elle n'est plus qu'une boule de larmes. Son corps n'est plus qu'une plaie stridente, mais cela ne risque pas de choquer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même puisque tout est intérieur, invisible. Ce genre de tortures ne fait pas la une des médias. Il n'y a que qui la subit qui la voit. Il n'y a pas vraiment de corps blessé à soigner, à secourir, il n'y a pas de sourire à retrouver et il n'y a rien à témoigner, il faut juste attendre que ça passe en essayant de ne pas faire trop de dégâts jusque là, tout en se disant que tout est sa faute, qu'on aurait pas dû faire ça, qu'on aurait pas dû dire ça…

Fleur se recroqueville. Christel ouvre la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore. Putain tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi. Ton attitude me débecte. Il y a vraiment des jours où j'ai l'impression de sortir avec une grosse gamine.

Fleur camoufle sa tête entre ses genoux, Christel écarte le rideau de la douche et va pour prendre la forme recroquevillée dans la baignoire dans ses bras.

- Allez va, c'est fini.

Un spasme nerveux parcourt le corps de Fleur qui se détend d'un coup en même temps qu'elle s'agrippe au col de chemise de Christel. Debout dans la baignoire, elle pleure dans son cou, le parsemant de bisous en même temps, enfouissant sa tête dans son parfum et elle cherche sa bouche, ne se détendant totalement que lorsqu'elle l'a trouvée, son goût sucré, apaisant, la source d'apaisement à tous ses maux après toutes ces horreurs de disputes, toutes ces calamités, toute cette violence inouïe, insidieuse, sournoise, et tout est sa faute. Fleur serait prête à donner n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'elle possède, pour un vrai coup, pour savoir au moins à quoi s'en tenir, ce qui se passe, une bonne fois pour toute, pour savoir pourquoi elle a tant envie d'étreindre Christel après toutes ces horreurs, ces ignorances et ce mépris.

Fleur embrasse Christel et rêve les yeux fermés de larmes de ces baisers chauds comme le soleil et frais comme les pastèques en été, et elle enfouit ses mains dans son chemisier et elle commence à retirer ses propres vêtements, c'est urgent comme le manque qui la ronge en permanence qu'elle soit loin ou près de Christel, c'est urgent comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour le plongeur qui sait qu'il doit remonter dans pas trop longtemps histoire de pas trop s'éterniser car il y a du monde qui attend là haut.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour. dit Christel, et elle repousse Fleur de ses deux mains.

- Mais moi j'ai envie ! Pardon pardon pardon.

- Pas quand tu m'as énervée. Désolée mais je peux pas. Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu va pouvoir sortir de la baignoire et me laisser tranquille un moment.

- Je t'aime. S'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie à genoux. Je vais crever si tu me touche pas.

- Oh, laisses moi un peu tranquille, hein. Assez. Va courir dehors si t'as envie de te défouler. Moi j'ai pas envie de baiser. Avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu me portes sur les nerfs, tu te conduis comme une petite dinde et après tu veux du cul, du cul, et toujours du cul. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Ca ne marche pas avec moi.

Les yeux révulsés, Fleur retient Christel et lui serre l'avant-bras à s'en enfoncer les ongles, la boule de larmes et de rancœurs macérant bien davantage alors que le reste ne fait pourtant que ravager ses joues encore un plus gravement.

- Fais gaffe. dit Christel. Tu dépasses les limites.

Fleur lâche Christel. Christel exhibe alors la rougeur laissée sur son avant-bras par la main désespérée et colérique de Fleur.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu es violente ma pauvre fille. Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu devrais aller voir un psychiatre.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Sors de chez moi.

- Je t'en supplie, fais pas ça. Je t'aime, on va discuter.

- Dégage de chez moi, raclure.

* * *

><p>La photo tremble, plus que la main qui la tient. Impassible, Fleur l'observe. Une femme brune, souriante, visage rieur, illuminé. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu être elle aussi sur la photo. Autour d'elle, dans le salon, d'énormes sacs poubelles noirs pleins à craquer l'environnent. Mais la main tremble sur la photo. Son ami Klaus est là, justement pour ça, pour l'aider à enfin faire le tri et à débarrasser cette maison de toutes les saloperies qui y restent.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ma grande. dit le jeune homme en se forçant à sourire pour lui donner du courage. Fous-moi ça au feu.

Fleur esquisse un mouvement de tête, penchant vers la négative.

- Je peux pas.

Klaus la considère, pas tout à fait surpris, mais néanmoins interloqué.

- Tu peux pas ? Tu veux dire, même après tout ce temps ? Oh, reprends-toi. Allez, il te faut du courage. Tu va y arriver, tu en as eu assez jusque là.

- Je peux pas.

- Pas au feu, tu veux dire ?

- Non. Pas au feu. Pas Christel.

- Alors poubelle ?

- Poubelle. se résigne Fleur.

Elle déchire alors d'un seul coup la photo de la femme brune et rieuse en une dizaine de tous petits morceaux et va pour la jeter dans le sac poubelle ouvert rempli de divers emballages et cartons divers que lui tend Klaus. A la vue de son propre carnage et de l'aspect dérisoire de ces tous petits morceaux, elle se ravise et jette tout, d'un seul coup dans la cheminée. Ses mains sont prises d'un tremblement nerveux et elle s'effondre dans son fauteuil, le salon presque méconnaissable avec tous ces sacs poubelles, et la cheminée aussi, avec la photo de Christel.

- Et ben voilà. dit Klaus, d'un ton se voulant rassurant. C'était si dur ?

Fleur soupire mollement, un soupir de résignation.

- Ca l'est. Ca l'a été. Moins que ce que ce que ça a été, mais ça l'a été. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de la jeter dans le feu, c'est dur, ça me fait peur. Je veux dire, c'est comme si elle était morte. C'est un peu comme si je voulais lui faire du mal, quoi.

- Tu crois à tous ces trucs là toi ? s'étonne Klaus.

- Ben non.

- Bah alors. De toute façon, elle est morte pour toi, non ?

- Sans doute. admet Fleur, placide. Bon, il reste quoi à trier ?

Une tête curieuse surmontée de cheveux emmêlés apparaît brièvement dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie sitôt disparue par un bruit de vaisselle en provenance de la cuisine, interrompant leur discussion.

- Au fait, c'est qui cette fille ? demande Klaus à mi-voix une fois celle-ci disparue.

- Ma colocataire.

- Elle n'arrête pas de passer et de repasser devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait au juste ? Elle sort ou elle rentre ? Et pourquoi elle vient pas dire bonjour ?

Fleur a comme un imperceptible haussement d'épaule.

- Elle est bizarre.

* * *

><p>Elle m'ignore. Elle fait comme si j'existais pas. Un gars est venu, un allemand probablement, vu qu'elle l'appelle Klaus et qu'il parle anglais avec un accent à couper au couteau et ils ont commencé à retourner toute la maison. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, du tri, probablement. Je ne me résous pas à sortir aujourd'hui. Je n'y arrive pas. Chercher un appartement, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Marcher, également. Même si j'en aurais sûrement bien besoin, marcher dans les rues de Londres, m'enivrer de l'odeur des pots d'échappements, sentir le vent sur mon visage, tout ça. Mais tout sauf l'odeur puante de la sueur d'un cybercafé d'artère. Surtout que je n'aie même plus cette boiteuse, ridicule, irrecevable excuse pour sortir m'ennivrer du vent vicié dehors, puisque j'ai fini par oser lui demander son code wi-fi, et qu'elle me l'a donné, sans rire, mais à haute voix, b42jfg… sans prendre la peine de me le noter sur un bout de papier, tu penses, qu'elle ne se la donnerait pas cette peine, elle me l'a égrené, énoncé comme ça, et j'ai dû lui dire non mais moi je vais pas retenir, ho, non mais arrête, non mais note le, note le, note le. Alors elle me l'a dicté, et c'est moi qui l'ait noté. Qu'est ce que je peux dire de plus. Que le fait qu'elle m'ignore me blesse. Que son grand ami, l'allemand, là, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va dégager, et si ce qu'ils foutent avec les poubelles là il y en a pour longtemps, parce que moi j'aimerais bien lui parler. Pas à l'allemand, à Fleur D. Seule à seule. Je sais pas, c'est bizarre la vie parce que je me demande si j'aurais eu ne serait-ce que l'embryon du cran de me piquer de cette idée si l'allemand n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de débarquer précisément aujourd'hui. Peut être que j'aurais eu peur et que j'aurais fui, comme d'habitude, d'accord je n'aurais pas été dans un cybercafé mais j'aurais été dans un parc, et j'aurais marché, marché, marché, à m'en faire vriller la tête à force d'écouter les piafs. Mais si, je pourrais lui parler. Je n'ai plus à avoir si peur, à me mettre en retrait, à baisser la tête et à me camoufler. L'autre nuit, contre moi, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne me cachait rien car on n'y voyait goutte à cause des plombs disjonctés par l'orage. Et je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai réellement survécu étant donné que l'orage me fait aussi peur que Fleur D mais Fleur D est ronde et douce au toucher alors que l'orage, ça fait disjoncter toute la maison et moi ça me fait péter les plombs quoi, je redeviens une enfant à la moindre lueur mortifère d'un éclair, et qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est encore le fantôme de l'étudiante en lettres à velléités d'écriture pas encore professeure qui parle, foutez moi ça au feu. Et merde, mon portable.<p>

- Allo, Harry ?

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. J'étais en train de griffonner. dit Hermione en raturant et gribouillant machinalement de l'autre main sur son cahier.

- Ben heu, écoute, c'était simplement pour savoir comment tu allais, depuis le temps, et pour te remercier pour ton message de joyeux anniversaire.

- C'est rien, Harry, j'aurais dû appeler. Je vais bien.

- Où es-tu ?

Hermione éclate de rire.

- Oh, ça, tu ne me croirais jamais.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement.

- Hermione… Heu, je ne voudrais pas te forcer la main vu que tu sembles bien décidée à disparaître ces derniers temps mais…

- On peut se voir si tu veux.

- Cool. Aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, c'est amplement possible.

- Vingt heures ça t'irais ?

- Oui, ça m'irait. Au pub où on allait d'habitude alors ?

- Ca me va, très bonne idée.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Hermione raccroche, le cœur battant. L'euphorie d'entendre Harry redescend aussi vite qu'elle vient de monter. A se demander ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir avoir à lui dire.

Le reste de la journée se passe en lectures et en ennui profond. Elle finit par sortir un peu, faire le tour du quartier. Lorsqu'elle revient, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, l'allemand est parti, et Fleur D est visiblement en train de faire des allers retours avec le restant des sacs poubelles, l'air plutôt de bonne humeur, voire même euphorique. Lorsqu'Hermione revient et passe la porte de la maison, elle manque de se cogner dans Fleur D qui fait un tout dernier aller-retour, laissant le salon aussi vide et immaculé qu'un lendemain de fête où elle aurait forcé tous ses derniers invités à ranger, comme le lendemain du soir où Hermione est arrivée.

Ayant manqué de se cogner dans Fleur D, Hermione bifurque habilement vers l'un des lieux qu'elle hante - à savoir la cuisine, jouxtant sa chambre - avant de se donner un semblant de contenance avec l'aide très opportune d'un épluche-légume.

Le problème étant qu'elle pense plutôt manger à l'extérieur avec Harry, et qu'il n'y a en plus de cela pas le moindre légume à éplucher. Elle disparaît donc bien vite vers sa chambre, réalisant en cela ses propres prédictions : l'allemand parti, elle ne tentera plus rien, pas davantage que lorsqu'il encombrait le salon de sa présence et de ses sacs poubelles.

C'est sur cette dernière amertume qu'elle sort pour de bon. Elle claque ostensiblement la lourde porte, Fleur D ayant repris sa place attitrée du soir devant la cheminée.

Le vent est froid pour un début de mois d'août. Le cœur d'Hermione cogne dans sa poitrine et dans le métro. Harry est toujours en avance, et elle, elle est toujours en retard. Les retrouvailles sont cependant joyeuses et n'ont rien à voir avec l'air grave, improbable et vaguement hystériques qu'ils arboraient tous les deux la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus à l'extérieur, lors de la visite de Ron à l'hôpital.

Ils boivent leurs verres en silence pendant un certain temps.

- Ginny va bien ? finit par demander Hermione d'un air vaguement coupable.

Harry se mord la lèvre.

- Elle va bien. Elle s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. Il y a un peu eu un malentendu entre vous, elle ne voulait pas te virer de la maison, et elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec toi.

Hermione se garde bien d'avouer qu'elle a encore de la rancœur.

- Et le bébé, tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien. confirme Harry. Et toi ?

- Disons que j'habite chez quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

- Dis toujours.

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non ! répète Hermione en riant.

- Comme tu voudras. Au fait, Ron est sorti.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, dit Hermione. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que je pourrais le voir bientôt ?

- Il va un peu mieux. dit Harry. En tous cas, il ne parle plus de se suicider, mais il ne veut plus te voir.

- Je comprends, fallait s'y attendre. marmonne Hermione, plus affectée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé à cette idée.

La soirée passe vite, et Hermione se garde bien d'évoquer Fleur D, car elle n'a pas du tout envie de partager avec Harry les derniers événements de sa vie. Elle est heureuse de retrouver son pote de toujours mais n'arrive plus à se sentir dans le même monde. Cette impression est pénible. Elle espère que ça ne se voit pas, et elle espère surtout que ça ne durera pas. Et puis, visiblement, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de savoir si elle va bien, sans connaître les détails, Harry est toujours respectueux de la vie privée si on ne veut rien lui dire et n'a aucune propension aux commérages, donc autant être discrète avec aussi peu d'insistance en face.

Harry est rassuré, Ginny ne lui en veut plus, Ron est tiré d'affaire, c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Maintenant, elle peut à nouveau s'en aller. Elle sent Harry peiné de son extrême discrétion. Elle décide qu'elle s'en fiche.

Ils se disent au revoir chaleureusement, à la porte du pub.

- T'es sûre, vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ? réitère Harry.

Hermione décline.

- Une prochaine fois. Là j'ai envie de marcher un peu, d'être un peu seule. Et…

- Oui ?

- Passe le bonjour à Ginny. décide-t-elle après une hésitation.

Elle laisse Harry au métro, il est 22 heures. Elle aime tant l'air frais sur son visage que son ventre se tord à l'idée de rentrer chez Fleur D se confiner et faire semblant de ne pas exister. Elle marche un peu, au hasard, jouant à se perdre dans les rues en s'appuyant sur les stations de métros omniprésentes. Lorsqu'elle sent ses pieds lui faire mal et la sueur perler au creux de son dos, elle s'engouffre dans le premier métro qu'elle rencontre. Elle sait pertinemment où elle va.

L'Athéna est désert et on est vendredi soir, elle s'en étonne un peu. Elle comprend tout de suite mieux lorsqu'on lui indique le sous-sol. Les meufs sont massées comme dans le métro, en train de danser. Hermione décide qu'elle n'aime pas la musique, mais elle décide aussi de faire comme tout le monde. Alors elle danse. Lentement. Elle évite de bien danser, car elle s'en fiche un peu. Elle fixe un peu son attention sur une lumière bleue qui clignote et pour le reste, elle s'évade, et ce sont ses yeux qui clignotent. Elle ne proteste pas lorsqu'elle sent une main lascive se coller à ses hanches.

* * *

><p>- Tu t'appelle comment tu m'as dit ?<p>

- Hermione.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis professeure.

- Quelles sont tes passions ?

- J'aime lire.

Hermione baille un peu à cause du manque de sommeil et de ce dialogue insignifiant. Il est six heures du matin dans l'appartement inconnu et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour une odeur de café. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne veut pas rester là.

- Moi j'aime pas trop lire, cela finit toujours par m'ennuyer.

Non, elle ne veut vraiment pas rester là.

- Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Hermione soupire. Elle n'a pas le cœur de refuser, ça n'est pas dans son caractère, aussi le griffonne-t-elle négligemment sur un bout de papier.

- Je vais y aller. dit-elle à l'inconnue.

- OK rentre bien.

Hermione retient un rire amer. Non, il n'y a pas de « rentre bien » qui tienne, car elle ne rentre pas chez elle, mais chez l'autre. L'autre. Quand cela finira-t-il ?

L'air est moins froid. Hermione se sent légère. C'était facile, au final. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, elle qui n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes auparavant. Besoin compulsif de ne pas remettre toute sa vie entre les mains de Fleur D. Qu'elle froisse son corps comme une feuille de papier quadrillé si ça lui chante, mais qu'elle ne lui prenne pas sa liberté, jamais.

Hermione a déjà oublié l'autre. Elle rentre à East Finchley et va se coucher. Il lui semble entendre un bruit imperceptible en provenance de la partie de la maison qu'elle ne hante pas, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être l'un de ces craquements pénibles et interrogateurs que font toujours les maisons. Elle se laisse tomber dans sa chambre. Dormir. Encore. Elle ne fait que ça, semble-t-il.

* * *

><p>Pour le titre du chapitre, j'ai pompé Vous-Savez-Qui. Enfin, Vous-Savez-Sans-Doute. Vous avez le droit de me reviewer afin de m'exprimer votre plus vive indignation.<p>

Louise.


	15. Insomnie

_Nargole is back. Et c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. N'étant pas qu'une créature virtuelle, ma vie réelle m'a poussée à mettre cette fic de côté pendant un certain temps. Mais je finis toujours le travail commencé. Il reste à peine une poignée de chapitres, y en aura moins de 20 en tout, et 20 grand maximum. Je ne m'engage plus à une publication aussi régulière que du papier à musique, mais à titre indicatif, je pense que la fic sera achevée d'ici la fin de l'été.  
><em>

**Del:** On n'est pas mercredi, mais disons que c'est une sorte de mercredi très tardif aujourd'hui. :-) J'ai pas abandonné la fic, je l'ai juste suspendue un moment. Merci à toi de suivre à chaque fois. Bien sûr qu'il s'est passé des choses dans l'appartement inconnu, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'appartement inconnu qui tienne. Fleur c'est pas trop le même style que Betty dans Mad Men quand même! (j'ai littéralement adoré cependant le passage dans la saison 1 où Betty pète un boulon et tire à la carabine sur les piafs du voisin. C'était juste ultime.)

* * *

><p><em>DEPECHE MODE - Personal Jesus<em>

_Reach out and touch faith_  
><em>Your own Personal Jesus<em>  
><em>Someone to hear your prayers<em>  
><em>Someone who cares<em>  
><em>Your own Personal Jesus<em>  
><em>Someone to hear your prayers<em>  
><em>Someone who's there<em>

_Feeling's unknown and you're all alone_  
><em>Flesh and bone by the telephone<em>  
><em>Lift up the receiver<em>  
><em>I'll make you believer<em>  
><em>Take second best<em>  
><em>Put me to the test<em>  
><em>Things on your chest<em>  
><em>You need to confess<em>  
><em>I will deliver<em>  
><em>You know I'm a forgiver<em>  
><em>Reach out and touch faith<em>

_Your own Personal Jesus_  
><em>Feeling's unknown and you're all alone<em>  
><em>Flesh and bone by the telephone<em>  
><em>Lift up the receiver<em>  
><em>I'll make you believer<em>  
><em>I will deliver<em>  
><em>You know I'm a forgiver<em>

_Reach out and touch faith...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : Insomnie<strong>

Je suis insomniaque. Quand je ne dors pas, je fais des feux. Je les regarde longtemps. Ma pyromanie de salon m'apaise outrageusement. Je finis par avoir tellement chaud que je m'endors à même le fauteuil. Après, je le regrette et me rendors. Dans mon lit. Allumer la cheminée en plein été. Dans le salon, c'est l'étuve, je me consume avec ma clope, ce cirque tout le temps. Je ne fais pas non plus un grand feu des familles. Quelques brindilles, quelques flammes vacillantes, cela suffit. De quoi mater les flammes danser. C'est ça qui me fait du bien, regarder. J'ai de rares bonnes insomnies, des insomnies créatives, même pas fatiguée à cinq heures et à six heures partir chercher les croissants pour Christel et pour moi. Le reste, des insomnies noires comme le sang où je ne vais rien chercher du tout, où je m'éreinte aux cris des oiseaux à enfoncer mon oreiller dans la tête alors que le jour filtre.

Quatre heures quarante-huit, le sang des oiseaux , ce soir. Où ce matin, je ne sais plus. Le temps s'étire comme un élastique noir, comme la cheminée, la gueule ouverte, qui n'a pas d'ombre et qui est noire par tous les temps.

Droit devant l'âtre, la cigarette est morte, et tous ces crachats noirs deviennent décoratifs.

Pour la première fois depuis un sacré temps, j'aurais vraiment des choses à dire. C'est à cause de ma sœur, elle a raté son BAC, ça fait un mois et je ne l'ai dit à personne, parce que personne ne connaît ma sœur ici. Personne ne connaît ma sœur et personne ne connaît le BAC français. Ca fait un mois que je n'aie eu que des nouvelles entrecoupées et que je n'ose pas descendre car papa a été ordurier au téléphone et a encore trouvé le moyen de me faire la guerre sur les photos qui lui ont déplu alors que ça fait cinq ans de cela, et que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois et des mois. Ni bonjour, ni merde, même pas, rien. Maman boit de plus en plus et d'après Gaby elle est toujours aussi froide et aussi méchante, mais Gaby est dure, immature, je la soupçonne de bien exagérer les choses. Ma petite sœur. Pour les deux vieux, c'est trop tard, qu'ils s'étouffent, mais elle… C'est la guerre avec les parents car elle ne fait plus rien maintenant, elle n'a rien pour l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Klaus, j'oubliais, je lui en ai dit deux mots à lui. Mais Klaus il ne compte pas forcément puisqu'il est rebaré en Allemagne, ou à Los Angeles, ou encore je ne sais où, et donc… Bref, Klaus m'a dit que ma sœur, c'est ma kryptonite. Il a pas tort après tout. Klaus, mon petit _muchoboy,_ tellement, tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, les gens passent, les gens se lassent, les gens s'effacent.

Je suis contente d'avoir jeté Christel au feu. J'ai eu de bons moments avec elle mais on se menait une vie impossible. Il est temps d'oublier, de vraiment oublier. Après cinq ans, il est trop temps. Voilà où j'en suis, bientôt cinq heures, et je pense. J'ai beau veiller beaucoup la nuit, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, de penser.

Tout est calme ici, on n'entend pas le moindre craquement. Granger est sortie. Je ne sais où d'ailleurs, et ça m'étonne, jamais vu une fille aussi casanière en dépit de ses incessantes allées-venues. Regarder mes comptes et compter mes décomptes, tant de choses à faire, terribles et obligatoires. Cette mollesse incroyable, furtive, qui m'empêche de me lever. Tout me retient dans la cheminée. Je me ressers un verre, lent, je ne veux pas me ménager. Cela brûle la gorge, la douleur est jouissive, c'est délicieusement bon. Je me sens déjà mieux. Je vais me réveiller et faire ce qu'il faut faire. Je n'ai même pas été voir un quelconque feu d'artifices du 14 juillet et nous voici au mois d'août, trop tôt. Je suis crevée, fatiguée de ne rien faire. Klaus déjà reparti. Je sens quelque chose dans mon bas-ventre. Quelque chose de lourd, qui tord, ça fait plaisir et ça fait mal à la fois, c'est bon, mais ça ne part pas, et ça vient pas quand je veux. Ca reste, latent, quand je ne veux pas. C'est capricieux. Ca m'inquiète et m'envahit jusque dans l'âtre, bouffée de lumière, exquise cigarette, c'est si bon de s'emplir de toi jusqu'à tout recracher, jusqu'à la nausée, jusqu'à regretter d'en avoir trop pris. Pas trop, pas tout le temps, pas tout d'un coup. Jouer à quelques soirées, détachée, comme un gamin d'antan à la fête foraine avec une pièce de dix francs. Mais ici, nous sommes à Londres, et tout ça n'a plus cours. Je m'en vais jouer à qui gagnera de du sommeil ou de moi à fermer les yeux comme on lutte à coup de poings. Je m'extirpe de l'âtre, la tête embuée, whisky, oh Gabrielle. Et merde, ma sœur.

Je pressens les choses. Ca a toujours été comme ça, je les pressens et elles arrivent. J'ai su que Gaby avait raté son BAC avant même qu'on ne me le dise. Quelle utilité ça aurait que je descende. Pour ça, je pressens que ça ne servirait à rien, et je me trompe rarement. Quelle grande sœur serait-je, à la houspiller plus que ses propres parents, et qui suis-je à rester pour Granger au lieu de descendre pour ma propre sœur ?

Parce que je ne laisse pas la maison comme ça à Granger pendant que je suis à Paris, faudrait voire à pas trop déconner non plus, il y a des limites au calendrier catholique et on n'est pas tous les jours dimanche.

Granger, je me suis habituée à sa présence tacite, à son corps tout chaud, à ses airs de vierge effarouchée ou de petite souris furtive et à cette façon qu'elle a, très directe, de faire l'amour comme une lesbienne alors qu'elle sort de deux ans de vie de couple avec un homme – ce qui lui donne pour moi le statut très incertain de créature paranormale. Elle éveille toujours en moi un agacement prodigieux qui croît de jour en jour et de nuit en nuit. Je n'ai jamais trop réussi à donner mon point de vue. Le whisky m'y aide un peu ce soir mais j'ai les idées trop embrumées pour que ce soit cohérent. Enfermée dans cette baraque, Paris me tord le ventre. Tout ce bruit, cette promiscuité, ces gens qui se détestent et qui vivent pourtant en permanence les uns sur les autres, ça paraît peut être inouï mais tout cela me manque. Je revois Christel, on descendait quand on voulait et on allait se saouler et s'illuminer sur les quais. Je revois Shana aussi, injustement dégradée, tordue dans tous les sens à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'en aller dans un dernier sursaut. Shana, c'est la seule de tout ce défilé incessant après Christel qui aurait vraiment pu m'aimer. Qui m'aimait sans doute vraiment, en réalité, je n'ai jamais pris ses déclarations mièvres au sérieux, et leur réalité, je l'ai comprise trop tard, quoique je n'aurais jamais pu de toute évidence y répondre favorablement. Répondre à quoi ? A des _je t'aime_ ? C'est d'un ennui terrible. A périr. Périssons. _Je t'aime_, ça veut dire « je veux la clé de ton appartement pour m'y enfermer avec toi. J'en ressortirais en état de moisissure, car c'est ce qu'il faut faire ». C'est ça, les _je t'aime_. Ca n'est pas beau, c'est de la moisissure, les corps qui macèrent, c'est la mort de l'esprit. C'est crade.

Je m'écroule dans un confort ouaté et cotonneux. Mon lit, sans doute, je me souviens vaguement de m'y être traînée, happée par la gueule noire de la cheminée.

Je me réveille à moitié, vive nausée dans le ventre, secouée par Granger, le temps que je me rende compte que j'ai la gueule de bois. Je rigole nerveusement, combien de temps que je suis là, combien de temps. Je me suis écroulée habillée, à demi nue sur mon lit et Granger m'a défait ma ceinture _pour que je puisse respirer_, me dira-t-elle plus tard. Cette boursouflure de haine. Cette envie, ce besoin que j'ai de lui faire mal. Mais elle veut bien, donc à ce stade, c'est de la bienveillance. Je ricane bêtement :

- Quelle heure il est ?

D'après Granger, il est midi. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'elle s'est écroulée à six heures, qu'elle s'est réveillée en fin de matinée et qu'elle a résolu de venir m'emmerder dans ma chambre dans le but inouï et totalement assumé de discuter avec moi. Il faut croire qu'on baise trop, car c'est la troisième fois, que les cendres m'emportent, avant que je me noie. J'ai pas vraiment la gueule de bois non, non, non non. Quand elle m'a viré ma ceinture _pour que je puisse respirer_, elle s'est couchée sur moi, et j'ai mordu ses lèvres, longtemps. Elle ne s'est pas offusquée, elle ne m'a pas dégagée. Et j'ai repris toute ma lucidité.

- Granger, tu sors d'où ? j'ai dit.

Et j'ai un rire de réelle plénitude comme un shoot de sensation forte, Paris, cinq ans plus tôt, fête foraine près des Champs-Elysées _le manège le plus haut du monde_ à s'écorcher les mains en gueulant comme des putois. C'était réellement très drôle, c'étaient les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je l'ai écoutée s'empêtrer dans ses explications, le plus drôle étant qu'elle avait l'air de croire qu'elle me devait vraiment des explications. J'ai écouté un bon moment toutes ces histoires à dormir debout, perdue dans l'historique de ses bifurcations dans toutes les rues de Londres et j'ai mordu la lèvre _encore encore encore ! _Non, c'est pas moi qui hurle. Tu peux gueuler, y a pas de voisins. De l'avantage de la richesse en milieu urbain. Quoique, si je fais mes comptes. Faut que je fasse mes comptes. Faut que je lui mette son compte. J'ai le cerveau qui clignote. C'est violent. C'est le ventre qui parle. Je me suis réveillée de mon état cotonneux et Granger en profite. C'est naturel.

On finit entremêlées et son odeur m'excite, alors je la gifle, un peu, pour voir. En vrai je ne tape pas, faut pas déconner. Je veux la paix avec les femmes et je veux la paix tout court. Quand je fais ça, c'est que je sais que je peux, et que je ne veux pas faire mal. Je le sais, parce qu'elle éclate de rire.

- Tu viens d'où ? je demande encore dans les vapes. Homme ou femme ?

Elle m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Elle ne doit pas aimer ce genre de questions trop directes, Granger n'aime pas la vulgarité, ça aussi je l'ai tout de suite compris. Granger apprécie une certaine distinction, particulièrement au niveau du langage, enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'elle croit et il faut la maintenir encore un peu dans ses croyances. Je l'embrasse à en perdre la tête. Femme, évidemment. Et bien sûr, c'est ma faute ! J'aime beaucoup ça. J'ai cru crever en me terminant contre elle, et rien que l'odeur de la peau, sa respiration, et cette odeur âcre, de sueur, qui pousserait n'importe qui à entrouvrir la fenêtre en s'exclamant qu'on pue le sexe et qu'il faut aérer de temps en temps, voire à prendre une douche. Pour le moment je veux m'y vautrer. Je la maintiens contre moi, je suis toujours possessive sur l'instant, c'est après que je vais faire un tour. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vraiment pris mon pied avec quelqu'un, en fait. La dernière fois c'était Shana. Et Shana m'agaçait bien trop pour m'octroyer le droit de jouir sans culpabilité. Avec ses déclarations enflammées et ses larmoiements, rien que d'y penser c'était d'un tel ennui… J'en ris encore. Rien pour me donner envie de lui agripper la nuque et de m'en saisir fermement. J'aime quand Granger plante ses ongles dans ma peau après avoir fait semblant de m'ignorer ou de venir me voir pour une connerie ou par simple obligation, j'aime. Encore. Ca n'est sûrement que la troisième fois, mais je nage dans la brume, et je ne sais vraiment que dire, si je dois dire qu'il y en eut d'autres, et d'autres, et encore d'autres. D'autres fois. Le temps s'étire, j'ai dit. Comme un élastique noir de suie. C'est la faute au whisky.

_Autre nuit, beaucoup plus tard._

Granger est la seule de mes amantes qui me donne à la fois envie du pire, et envie d'en rire.

Suite à cette gueule de bois mémorable – parce que oui, j'avais vraiment la gueule de bois, ça m'apprendra à trop penser - Granger a pris l'habitude de venir me voir la nuit dans ma chambre environ une nuit sur deux, ou parfois moins, ou parfois plus, ou parfois pas du tout, ou surtout quand ça lui chantait. C'est pas qu'on s'entendait mieux, c'est pas qu'on se parlait davantage, c'est pas que toute cette montagne de mépris et d'incompatibilités entre nous étaient réellement réglée, non je dirais que c'était plutôt le contraire. On se désirait, c'était entendu, au bout d'un certain temps, au bout d'un certain nombre de fois, il fut de bon ton de l'assumer et de réitérer comme on réitère à se servir un deuxième verre d'eau quand on a encore très soif après le premier. Elle, si sage, m'étonne encore entre mes draps, une sorte de Shana, quoique Granger fait beaucoup plus discrète et beaucoup plus coincée que Shana socialement, une sorte de Shana avec beaucoup de cheveux et sans les déclarations larmoyantes, les avantages sans les inconvénients, et, ça ça me plaît.

Elle me dira plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas supporté que je l'ignore, après l'orage. Cet orage, il y en a eu d'autres. Je me suis méprise, je l'ai ignorée parce que je pensais que c'était encore une fois juste comme ça, même si deux fois, ça commence à faire, et je l'ai ignorée par pure fatigue de vivre, par ennui mortel de disséquer l'insécable à risquer de me heurter à une autre Shana dans des explications interminables et assommantes. Je crois que Granger a compris car elle a su mettre un peu de côté sa soif d'intellectualisme pénible et elle n'a rien dit du tout. Elle a vu que j'étais tout à fait disposée à lui mordre les lèvres et à la laisser tranquille verbalement, que c'était le deal. Elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir me coincer aux heures de repas pour me prendre la tête, et qu'au fond, rien n'avait changé, excepté la baise. Elle est plus intuitive et moins gonflante que ce que j'avais cru, elle sait quand me foutre la paix, elle sait quand rappliquer, comme si j'avais un voyant rouge ou vert pointé juste au dessus de la tête et qu'elle seule savait comment le décoder. Shana, que ce soit rouge, vert ou orange, ça ne manquait jamais, elle rappliquait toujours pour me faire chier.

Granger Hermione, elle, elle ne m'embête pas. Elle vient que quand le voyant est vert, et ça, ça m'est encore rarement arrivé qu'on me foute la paix à ce point là, avec une amante régulière, j'entends. Car ça, les meufs ont une certaine propension à s'accrocher comme des sangsues et à vouloir vous envahir sous prétexte que vous avez couché une fois où deux avec elles.

Ou devrais-je plutôt dire _elle ne m'embêtait pas,_ car même si ça ne fait qu'un mois que tout ça à commencé, ou devrais-je dire, même pas, trois semaines, - moi et la notion du temps – ça appartient au passé.

Car oui, toujours est-il qu'elle est partie. Suite à ce déplorable et pathétique orage, je l'avais ignorée, puis elle était sortie, une nuit étrange. Je n'ai jamais trop su ce qu'elle avait fabriqué cette nuit là avant de venir me ramasser et se coucher sur moi à midi et ça ne me choque même pas plus que ça que d'y être passée juste après quand j'y pense, j'étais vraiment dans le coltard, ou alors mon subconscient voulait vraiment baiser Granger tandis que mon conscient tout court voulait juste cuver tranquille, allez donc un peu savoir. On était vers le 31 juillet, m'a-t-elle dit (oui, c'est elle qui s'y retrouve dans les dates, pour moi en ce moment le temps s'étire comme un élastique noir, etc…) Oh, elle est restée longtemps ensuite. Pendant encore trois semaines, devrais-je dire un mois, puisque demain nous sommes le 1er septembre, nous avons continué à cohabiter, elle a continué à me payer ce semblant de loyer dérisoire, elle a continué de chercher un appartement et de m'ignorer en journée, ne cherchant plus à parler avec moi, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne me faisant plus de scènes pathétiques à la _tu m'ignore_ suivant l'orage, ça elle a compris qu'on me la faisait une fois, pas trente. Rien n'avait changé, à part quand elle me rejoignait dans mon lit, les nuits où j'étais là. Je m'étais surprise à les attendre, ces nuits, et pour le coup, à être souvent là. Et Granger en journée, vaquait à ses occupations, et un jour j'ai appris totalement par hasard en écoutant un peu aux portes et aux conversations téléphoniques que son Weasley assorti, son ex et sa bataille, son suicidé de service dont elle m'avait touché deux mots quand je l'avais accueillie, bref, que cet enfoiré là d'empêcheur de baiser en rond était ressorti de je ne sais où et l'invitait à boire un verre en ville.

Et la voilà qui rapplique ventre à terre pour prendre un café avec lui. De ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de partir dans une des rares conversations qu'on a eues, surtout sur l'oreiller, apparemment le bonhomme allait mieux et l'avait mise en contact avec un autre type, qu'il avait rencontré dans la maison de repos où il était en convalescence. Le type en question, prénommé Bobby – ça ne s'invente pas – avait décidé dans un sursaut inouï de lucidité de quitter le dépotoir qui lui servait de studio pour retourner glander chez sa mère, étant totalement inadapté à pourtant vingt-neuf ans à la moindre autonomie. Bref, le studio était dans un état dégueulasse et le Bobby en question, qui avait sympathisé avec le Weasley dans ce haut lieu de repos pour dépressifs cherchait quelqu'un pour le reprendre. Et le Weasley étant une bonne âme pratiquement guérie, avait, pour faire amende honorable de sa connerie et malgré son désir apparemment inexprimable de se remettre avec son ex – la Granger, donc – au contraire de l'avis des psys et autres machins-ologues… bref, le Weasley pour faire amende honorable de sa connerie avait mis Granger en contact avec cet indiscutablement très sympathique Bobby.

Le studio était tellement dégueulasse que personne m'en voulait, m'a-t-elle dit, et elle l'avait repris tout de suite sans trop de formalités. Quelques impressions de fiches de salaires suivies d'une rencontre avec un propriétaire ventripotent plus tard, et Granger m'annonçait qu'elle partait une fois qu'elle aurait consacré un bel après-midi ensoleillé à remettre en état le studio dégueulasse avec le Weasley assorti, ainsi qu'un autre encore ressorti des limbes de l'oubli, le célèbre Harry Potter, le loser du lycée dont je me souvenais même plus. Granger, ses amis, elle les garantit dix ans, c'est à croire. Il y avait aussi la Ginny, qui est apparemment devenue la femme du Potter, pour récurer l'appartement. – tout ça c'est d'un ennui que de se marier avec la sœur de son pote de lycée soit dit en passant, ces gens, en plus de venir d'une autre planète, se reproduisent entre eux de manière quasi-incestueuse, bref, Granger a cru bon de me raconter tout ça pendant qu'on était en train de baiser. Autant vous dire que ça m'a fait retomber vite fait et que j'ai plus été capable de rien du tout à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à visualiser le Potter, le Weasley et la Ginny en train de récurer le sol du studio dégueulasse du Bobby avec une brosse à dent. A ce moment là c'était foutu. Et foutue pour foutue, j'ai décidé de dormir en marmonnant un _on verra ça demain _qui n'engageait vraiment que moi, et à vrai dire même, qui ne m'engageait pas du tout.

Pour voir, ça j'ai vu, elle a déménagé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Une dernière nuit avec moi, le dernier loyer symbolique épinglé à une feuille _Merci pour l'accueil, ça m'a vraiment aidée, j'espère que mon séjour t'auras été agréable, malgré nos différents _et hop, envolée la Granger ! Le studio dégueulasse de l'autre tanche doit maintenant être aussi propre que dans une pub pour lessive, je parierais.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui, le temps s'étire comme un élastique noir, etc… Ca va pas bien moi, les plombs disjonctent. Je vais m'en resservir un coup, et on verra demain. Ca fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est partie et j'ai même pas pris de nouvelles de son installation ni été aider à que dalle. En même temps, ça m'aurait semblé presque malvenu. Mais bon, je fais la morte, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Si elle veut me voir, elle sait où me trouver. Et moi je ne sais pas ce que je vais glander avec tout ça. Encore une année à rien foutre. Et une idée, un peu étrange, un peu latente, qui germe de plus en plus dans mon esprit embrouillé.

Il _faut_ que je fasse mes comptes. J'ai trop flambé ces temps ci. Je crois bien qu'il y a un fond au bout d'un moment, dans mes finances. Et il s'agirait pas de le toucher…

* * *

><p><em>Ce flash-back rapide en forme de retour vers le futur faisant s'écouler un mois entre le chapitre 14 et celui là en aura peut être dérouté certaines. Mais c'était pour moi la meilleure solution pour me renouveler un peu et faire avancer leur relation sans rester bloquée sur les mêmes petits riens répétitifs et interminables. Il m'a semblé beaucoup plus réaliste que ça bouge, à ce stade. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me boostera pour la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de la fic.<em>

Louise Nargole


End file.
